


Birds of Prey

by BiJane



Series: Canaryverse [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: Sara and Laurel are spending their nights as vigilantes when Nyssa returns to Starling to inform Sara of a plot that threatens the whole city.And as happy as Sara is to see her kind-of girlfriend again, it might take more than the three of them to save the day.





	1. Black Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took a year to get done. Um. Sorry?  
> For readers who don't know the Canaryverse, this follows on from Canary. Basically Sara returned from Lian Yu rather than Ollie, but rather than just switch out the names and retell Arrow S1 there were a fair few knock-on effects.  
> There are a couple of other stories in the Canaryverse. One's just a oneshot to fill in for Legends, and the other's a Caitlin/Killer Frost-centric Flash fic. 
> 
> Only Canary matters here, I'm just being rambly. If you haven't read that first, check it out, this is a sequel.  
> Updates should be up daily. I waited until the whole fic was done before uploading because, well, you can see how long this took and I didn't want to leave you mid story.  
> If you're enjoying, let me know!

Sara and Laurel didn’t always work together. Once Laurel had become proficient with the staff, it had proven more useful to split up, and patrol separately. They could make the city safer, that way.

Still, they liked to team up sometimes. They kept in contact in case a particularly tough case popped up, particularly the vigilante copycats, and usually they finished their patrol going through the same stretch near the clock-tower.

They sparred occasionally, but less often than they had when training. Laurel still hadn’t reached the same skill level as Sara, but she was getting increasingly close. Months would do that.

Most of the time they spent on the rooftops. It afforded a better view of the streets, and over most of the city they were easier to travel on.

As they got nearer to the clock-tower, to close out the night, Sara slowed. Laurel stopped behind her, trusting her sister’s instinct.

“What is it?” Laurel said, low.

“I think we’re being followed,” Sara said.

She turned on the spot: Laurel did too, both scanning their surroundings. There wasn’t much to hide behind on the roofs: especially not if someone was trying to watch them in turn.

For a moment, Sara could have sworn she heard a sound like the beating of wings.

“I don’t see anyone,” Laurel said.

“I’m sure I saw movement,” Sara said. A frown: then a smile as she raised her voice: “Come on out!”

A figure detached themselves from what seemed to be no more than shadows. Laurel stiffened; then relaxed as she glanced at her sister. Sara didn’t seem to be at all worried.

The stranger’s face was covered by a veil and a hood, leaving little more than a strip around her eyes visible. Red arrow fletching stuck out over her shoulder, countless arrows stored in a quiver.

She… didn’t look exactly friendly.

“Nyssa,” Sara said, and breathed out a happy sigh. “You’re pretty terrible at the whole leaving-the-city thing.”

Oh, Nyssa, Laurel recalled Sara mentioning her. Then again, she also recalled Sara mentioning a League of Assassins, so Laurel didn’t quite drop her guard.

Nyssa inclined her head just slightly, approaching the two of them.

“I see you no longer work alone,” she said. “Laurel Lance, I presume?”

“Uh-” Laurel began. “How did--”

“That mask covers remarkably little,” Nyssa said. “I informed your sister previously.”

“Usually works,” Sara said.

“Indeed?” Nyssa said. She dropped her veil: “I must congratulate you, as well. Few are able to spot if me if I do not wish to be seen.”

“You didn’t want to be seen by me?” Sara said. “Should I feel insulted?”

“I was merely curious,” Nyssa said. She nodded towards Laurel: “Your sister has trained you well.”

“Thanks?”

“However, I am here for more than pleasantries,” Nyssa said. “Is there a place we could talk?”

“You always need an excuse, huh?” Sara said. “Could just come by for a social call sometime.”

“I have little opportunity for that,” Nyssa said. “This is a matter of some urgency however. I look forward to the time we may sit together, but first…”

“Always business,” Sara said. She shook her head, chuckling slightly. “We have a sort-of base, it’s not too far.”

With that, Sara begin leading the way to the clock-tower. Laurel quickly moved to her side, while Nyssa simply followed.

Laurel knew that Sara had missed Nyssa. She didn’t say too much about it, but any time she spoke of Nyssa, or any time she idly looked out the clock face window, it was all too clear.

Even so, Laurel hadn’t had much contact with Nyssa. She couldn’t deny being a little curious.

They’d furnished the clock-tower fairly well. A few chairs, notice-boards, tables, training mats… All topped off with a stray cat that seemed to have made it a home, who Laurel had christened Selina.

Most of the furniture was stolen from various criminal hideouts the Canary had paid a visit to. Sara was the one who’d brought back three chairs, long before Nyssa had returned. She couldn’t say for sure whether she’d planned this.

Sara unlocked the rooftop entrance, holding it open as Laurel and Nyssa went inside, before shutting it behind them.

Nyssa turned her head, regarding their lair curiously. She noted the more practical elements appreciatively: a wall of various improvised and acquired weapons, a map of the city with hotspots and territory marked out, a table with copies of a few of Laurel’s CNRI files…

Sara sat, gesturing for Nyssa to take a chair as well. Laurel sat down too, watching the newcomer.

Though Nyssa’s expression nearly always seemed to be guarded, she seemed lighter during any exchange with Sara. Nonetheless, being present in Sara’s and Laurel’s impromptu group seemed to make her a little uncomfortable.

“There is a war, and Starling City is one of the many battlefields,” Nyssa said. “My father owes you a debt: this is how he has chosen to repay it. We offer you both warning, and the skills of four members of the League who will die at a word from you, to deal with this foe.”

A moment’s pause. Sara opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated, mildly incredulous.

“Ok,” Sara said, slowly. “It’s… never anything cheerful, huh? Who’s the threat this time?”

“HIVE,” Nyssa said.

“HIVE?” Sara echoed, “I remember the word. It’s…”

“Damien Darhk,” Nyssa said. “Though he is fallen, the organization remains, and my father has long wished to see them wiped from the pages of history. Damien Darhk was all that prevented him from doing so: now Darhk is no more, he has decided that it is time to remove all of his works from the earth as well.”

“We’re not going to fight a League war,” Sara said. “You should know that.”

“It is for your benefit,” Nyssa said: “HIVE is aware that Damien Darhk was killed in this city, and that the vigilante was involved. Certain figures, such as Darhk’s replacement, are still loyal: they wish to pay blood back with blood.”

“So I’m in danger,” Sara said: glanced apologetically across at Laurel. “We’re in danger.”

“The city is,” Nyssa said. “Darhk came to this city to absorb the members of the Undertaking under Al Sa-Her into HIVE. We prevented much of that, but not all; there is talk of a machine that, when placed in the correct location, could trigger an earthquake powerful enough to level much of the city. Al Sa-Her would have used it, and it is now in the hands of HIVE.”

Sara paused, taking it in slowly. She should’ve guessed that things wouldn’t have been over so neatly.

Laurel listened just as intently, even if her expression was somewhat incredulous. It was far grander scale than anything she’d expected to run into as a vigilante.

Sara, at least, had seen similar. She was prepared for the prospect, even if less than happy.

“As I said, four members of the League have sworn their loyalty to you for the duration of this threat,” Nyssa said. “They will follow your commands as they would mine. Only my father has more power over them. They would die at your word.”

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that,” Sara said: she paused. “And I don’t think I want the help of any assassins.”

“You may ask them not to kill, if it is your wish,” Nyssa said. “Members of the League are trained in multiple ways: both combat, and information gathering.”

“We’ll see,” Sara said. “I don’t think I’ll have any need for them. Don’t really want to: we can protect this city ourselves. But thank you for coming, Nyssa.”

“Always, beloved,” Nyssa said.

A fond smile played at Sara’s lips: Laurel blinked.

“May I join this duo of yours?” Nyssa said. “I have long wanted to stand beside you again.”

“Likewise,” Sara said, softer. Soon, her voice turned firm: “But you know my rules. No killing, unless it’s necessary. Not everyone deserves to die.”

“I will endeavour to follow your limit,” Nyssa said.

Sara exhaled, relieved. She was smiling; Laurel hadn’t seen her smile quite that much since before the island.

She knew Sara liked Nyssa, but she hadn’t realized how much seemed to have developed from the duel in which they’d met. The duel in this clock-tower, for that matter: Sara had mentioned it often.

Laurel looked around, curiously: she wondered if Nyssa recognized it. Then, she recalled the playful smile on Nyssa’s face as they’d gone inside: of course she had.

“I can offer you little to start from,” Nyssa said. “HIVE takes time to build influence: that is time it does not have with the League sapping many of its resources. It has chosen to enlist the aid of an established Starling City syndicate.”

“Who?” Laurel said.

“The name we heard was Bertinelli,” Nyssa said.

Laurel was the one who went over to one of their noticeboards: there were a number of major players in Starling City that couldn’t be taken down by a single night out. Criminal gangs, and organizations: no doubt like HIVE, if smaller in scale.

She scanned it, quickly trying to find where she’d heard that name before.

“Tell your League friends to stay in their hotel room, or wherever else it is they’re keeping themselves,” Sara said.

“But I may join you?”

“I trust _you_ ,” Sara said.

“You may trust my compatriots.”

“Let me make that choice,” Sara said. Her tone swiftly lightened, however: with how little opportunity Nyssa apparently had to come to Starling, she didn’t want to waste it on anger. “So. How’ve you been?”

“Well,” Nyssa said, uncertainly. “You?”

“Can’t complain. Killed anyone nice?” Sara said, perfectly conversationally.

Nyssa raised her eyebrows.

“Our jobs don’t exactly make small talk easy,” Sara said. “Have to admit.”

“Indeed,” Nyssa said. She paused. “I don’t kill ‘nice’ people.”

Laurel made a mildly disturbed face. She wasn’t intentionally listening, focusing on finding the right part of the noticeboard, but it was hard not to overhear.

Quickly she found what she was looking for, and unpinned a page of notes.

“Frank Bertinelli!” she said, as Sara and Nyssa’s conversation paused. “Head of the Bertinelli crime family, local syndicate: in a turf war with the Triad, which they’ve recently gained an advantage in.”

“Right,” Sara said, remembering: “And wasn’t there a rumour of a vigilante targeting them specifically?”

“Think so. League?” Laurel said: looked to Nyssa.

“I have no knowledge of anyone sent to target them,” Nyssa said. “It is someone from your city.”

“You’re sure?” Sara said. “You said you came here with others.”

“Who will act only as and when you ask,” Nyssa said. “I promise you.”

“We’ll find out,” Laurel said, to Sara: “When we go after the Bertinellis, I’m sure we’ll run into whoever’s hunting them.”

“Mm,” Sara said: paused. “Not just yet, though.”

“You have another lead?” Nyssa said.

“Merlyn Global Group,” Sara said. “If he was involved, maybe his company has some record of the earthquake machine.”

“What?” Laurel interrupted. “Merlyn? What does Tommy have to do with-”

“Malcolm Merlyn,” Nyssa said. “Al Sa-Her’s past name. He would have been the one to carry out this undertaking, if I had not killed him.”

Laurel stared. Her expression slowly shifted from disbelief, to something darker.

It didn’t take long for Sara to tense. She hadn’t really made the connections: she hadn’t needed to, far too distracted at the time. Laurel had dated Tommy, and even after that had ended they’d been close.

Tommy had left the city after what had happened to his father, too many bad memories in Starling. Sara didn’t blame him.

But Laurel said nothing: what could she say? She hadn’t had particularly good encounters with Tommy’s father, so as instinctively wary as she was, there wasn’t much to object to.

“And you,” Sara said, looking at Laurel: “I remember going up against HIVE. And if there’s anyone else like Darhk, you’ll need an edge.”

“An edge?” Laurel said.

Sara tapped her pocket, where she carried the sonic device she’d stolen months ago. She sometimes used it on patrols, if she was dealing with a group.

“Fancy robbing Queen Consolidated?” Sara said.

* * *

Nyssa had left the phone number she was using for her stay in the city, before she’d left. She had to inform the other League members that had come that they weren’t needed, yet.

Though they were conscious of time, rushing wouldn’t benefit anyone. According to the information the League had acquired, the earthquake machine wasn’t finished: the final touches were being added when Merlyn had died and the project scrapped.

That meant they had a little time before the earthquake machine could be used.

The break-in to Queen Consolidated would happen the next night, when they were more rested. Sara expected security to be somewhat tighter, now she’d stolen from them once.

At home, they waited. As much as they were growing to like the clock-tower, it just didn’t have the same comforts as their home.

“So,” Quentin said, after Laurel had left for CNRI, “They’re saying a second vigilante’s been seen.”

“Mm,” Sara said.

“Sara?”

“What do you want me to say?” Sara said.

“I want you to tell me it’s not Laurel,” he said.

Silence. Quentin closed his eyes: breathed out heavily.

“ _Sara_ ,” he said.

“She’s safe,” Sara said. “I know you worry, but you don’t need to. You can’t think I’d let anything happen to her.”

“I don’t know,” Quentin said. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to go out and play vigilante, much less her.”

“She cares about making the city better.”

“Which she does within the law,” Quentin said. “CNRI, legal aid: class actions and representation.”

“Which wasn’t enough,” Sara said. “Besides, shouldn’t you be talking to her? It was her decision.”

“Only after you started-” Quentin said: cut himself off. “I don’t want to lose either of you, and I don’t want you to put your sister in danger.”

“She asked me,” Sara said. “Are you complaining that I trained her?”

“God no,” Quentin said, “You know me, I tried to sign you up to self-defence as soon as you could walk.”

He paused: Sara waited.

She could guess what he was thinking, and what he didn’t want to say. He blamed her: of course he did. Laurel had been no more than a lawyer before she’d come back: now their lives were slowly spiralling out of control.

Maybe Laurel maybe would never have considered vigilantism if she’d never returned and provided the inspiration. Maybe she’d have been drawn to it anyway, after one too many dead-end cases.

There was no way to know, though. She just wondered if he’d put it into words.

“I didn’t make her do anything,” Sara said. “She asked me: I didn’t say no, but I did make sure she knew she could back out any time, and I didn’t put her out onto the streets until I knew she could take care of herself.”

“I’ve seen what’s happened to you,” Quentin said. “No amount of training makes you perfectly safe.”

“Those threats are few and far between,” Sara said, omitting the fact one was likely in the city just then. “And she’ll have me by her side every step of the way.”

Sara shifted to meet his eyes: made sure he could see how honest she was being.

She’d been more withdrawn since the island. She knew that, and no matter how much of an act she tried to put on, she could never get back to who she’d been before.

Maybe that meant they thought she cared less. She certainly didn’t show it like she used to. Hopefully they knew.

“Besides, I thought you were fine it, for me,” Sara said.

“Fine? No,” Quentin said: “I could never be fine with my daughter putting herself in danger. I- I’ve accepted it. I know it’s your life, your choice: but I’m never going to be happy with you risking yourself like that. I don’t want you to put Laurel in danger too.”

“Less fun from the other side, isn’t it?” Sara said.

Quentin hesitated.

“It’s not that different when you do it,” Sara said. “Just because you’re acting within the law doesn’t mean bullets can’t hurt you. Police are in just as much danger as vigilantes: maybe more, everyone knows where to find you.”

“I’m making the city safer for you.”

“Us too,” Sara said. “In the places you can’t reach.”

“There’s a reason police haven’t been able to go to those places,” Quentin said.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Police needed probable cause, or something akin to it: the numerous crime rings in Starling City usually intimidated witnesses far too much for that to be possible.

Plus, they knew how to hide evidence of a crime, or threaten well enough that no one talked.

Paradoxically, the most dangerous places in the city were those where the police received fewest reports of crimes.

“I don’t suppose it’s a good time to mention we’re going after the Bertinellis then,” Sara said.

Quentin stared.

“Dad?”

He still stared.

“Not immediately,” she said. “We’re burgling Queen Consolidated again, so Laurel can have a weapon too. Like I said, I care about too. I’m keeping her safe.”

“You think I’m going to be happy just because you’re stealing from the Queens?”

“Are you?” Sara said.

“A little,” Quentin admitted. “It doesn’t mean I support the two of you…”

“I know you don’t,” Sara said. “Just like you know I’m keeping at it. And I won’t stop Laurel if she wants to join me, but I’m not going to make her do anything.”

Her father looked away, with the same wary resignation she was used to seeing. He always had been overprotective: and thinking she was dead for five years had done nothing to lessen that.

“Can you at least try to play it safe?” Quentin said.

“We try,” Sara said. “Not always easy.”

“How is going after the Bertinelli crime family playing it safe?”

“Did say it isn’t easy,” Sara said. “Just trust me when I say there’s a good reason.”

Her father sighed, but nodded. If nothing else, he did trust her: he’d be far less happy with her being a vigilante if he didn’t.

She spared him the details. Even if his imagination might speculate, he’d still likely worry more if he knew there was a plot to level Starling City. The police wouldn’t be able to do much, anyway.

“That reminds me,” Sara said, “Mind if my girlfriend stays over for a couple of nights?”

Quentin blinked.

“She’s not in town that much,” Sara said, “Would like to be able to spend more time with her.”

“Will I regret it if I say yes?” Quentin said.

“Almost definitely.”

Quentin chuckled. “Sure, then. Doubt I could stop you doing anything these days.”

* * *

Sara and Laurel made it to the Queen Consolidated office building when night fell. Sara felt oddly nostalgic, having burgled it before.

She could lead the way to R&D: Laurel could choose anything she wanted. That was the plan, neither felt particularly guilty about stealing from the Queens. After all, the Queens were hardly low on money.

They took the stairs. Since training, Laurel’s stamina had gone up considerably: she didn’t get tired despite the sheer number of flights they ascended.

Nyssa didn’t join them. She seemed less than thrilled at the prospect of burglary, so she left it to the Lances.

“Where’s security?” Laurel said.

“Probably won’t need to worry about them on the stairwell,” Sara said. “The stairs block line-of-sight, so they’d need to install another one on every floor, which is a lot of work for little gain. Nothing valuable’s in the stairway itself. Those,” she gestured up at what looked like a camera, “Are probably empty. And if not, who’d stare at the same staircase over and over?”

“So we might be seen,” Laurel said.

“Maybe,” Sara said, “But if we keep up the pace, the chance of us turning up on a random sweep of stairwell cams is low: there are a lot of them, and we’re only in one. Worry when we’re in the building.”

“I don’t know if I want to fight the guards,” Laurel said. “They’re just doing their job. And we are kinda the bad guys here.”

Sara slowed, if not stopping.

“Do you want to do this?” she said. “If you’d rather not steal from the Queens, we can go.”

“It’d make me a little more comfortable,” Laurel admitted: but shook her head. “But if HIVE’s as bad as you say, we ought to. I can live with it, I just don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Then we won’t,” Sara said. “We’ll probably be running by the time they arrive anyhow.”

The real worry was if Queen Consolidated had invested in motion senses. Then again, they’d be prone to give countless false alarms, particularly if anyone was working late, as Sara knew some were doing.

That was the other advantage with keeping to the stairwells: the few employees still in the building were unlikely to head there.

Mentally counting off the floors, Sara stopped as she reached the one she remembered being R&D. Though the stairwell was all but featureless, the glimpse visible of the floor through the window in the door was familiar.

“Know what you want to look for?” Sara said.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Laurel said.

A nod and a smile later, and they were out on the floor. Sara stayed near the stairwell, ready to trigger her sonic device in case they needed a distraction.

Laurel did as Sara had done, scanning the desktops and plans to find something both portable, and useful as a non-lethal weapon.

She stopped near where Sara had, peering over the equipment there. It looked as though they’d replaced Sara’s sonic device, and refined it too.

Laurel picked it up, peering curiously. Judging by the description it was similar, but changes had been made: it was slightly smaller, and one side looked very different. Sonic weaponry again, only more directed.

“Found something?” Sara said, moving closer.

“I think so,” Laurel said, feeling its weight in her hand. “I like this one.”

Sara peered over her shoulder, looking both at the weapon, and where it had come from. She raised her eyebrows.

“Copycat,” she said.

“Always liked the look of yours,” Laurel said: chuckled. “It’s meant to be different though.”

“If you say so.”

There was a crash as a door opened. Security, of course: it was about time.

Sara spun on the spot. She wouldn’t seriously fight people just doing their jobs if she had a choice, but the threat of her sonic weapon might be enough to slow them.

A hand on her shoulder: she turned, and saw Laurel aiming her new weapon at the glass wall, away from the guards.

A low wail, not unlike Sara’s own, and the glass wall shattered quickly. Sara remembered breaking that same wall the last time she was here.

Like Laurel had said, her weapon was different: unidirectional. Unlike Sara’s, which sent a sonic attack all around, hers seemed to be focused in that one direction. Sara didn’t know if that meant it was more powerful, or just more wieldy, but it was something to bear in mind.

“Let’s go,” Laurel said.

And then they were running, vaulting over desks and turning a corner before the security guards could get close.

Down two floors, and they saw more guards ascending. Sara winced: apparently they’d learnt from last time. Quickly, she grabbed Laurel’s hand and ran out of the stairwell.

The Queen building was tall: there were a lot of staircases to descend before they reached the ground floor. Sara knew she could manage it, but it was an area Laurel hadn’t trained in. She might still be able to, but it could take a while.

When they made it to the next floor, ducking in when security guards saw them, Sara caught sight of movement. For a moment she tensed: then made out detail.

She slowed. The guards would be hurrying down from the floor above, hoping to trap them on one of these floors. They could keep running, which would be tedious, and they might still be caught by surprise.

Or they could hide. Sara’s gaze returned to the movement: a woman by a computer screen.

“Hey!” she called, gesturing to Laurel.

The woman jumped, hands immediately trying to cover her screen. Sara raised her eyebrows as she neared.

“Is that… Merlyn Global?” Sara said.

“Uh, no?” she said, unconvincingly.

“That page looks like an admin-” Sara paused, shaking off her curiosity. “Never mind. Felicity, wasn’t it? Mind if we hide under your desk?”

“What?” Laurel said.

“Easier than being chased,” Sara said. “She’s a fan.”

“You have-”

“Quickly!” Sara said, ducking down.

Felicity’s eyes widened, and she kicked backwards in her chair. Both Sara and Laurel ducked down, almost the same instant that the doors to the stairwells swung open.

They crawled under the table, and Felicity slid back into place. With only one point of entry to Felicity’s little office, her presence hid the two vigilantes.

It was uncomfortable, but easily survivable. While fighting their way through the guards wouldn’t be hard, Sara was with Laurel: battling criminals was completely different to battling well-intentioned security guards.

If they kept running down the stairwells, they’d definitely run into more guards: and constant detours through the main floor to find another stairway was both tedious, and luck-based.

“Who is she?” Laurel mouthed.

“Long story,” Sara mouthed back.

Well, too long to deliver silently. Sara remembered running into Felicity the last time she’d robbed Queen Consolidated. That time, she’d stayed late to help with some update: this time, Sara wasn’t sure.

She was mildly baffled too. She felt certain she’d seen what looked like behind the scenes access to the Merlyn Global site: data that certainly wasn’t for public consumption.

“You!” a security guard said, worryingly close to them. “Have you seen anyone else on this floor?”

“Only you,” Felicity said. “And I’m guessing you’re not looking for you. Well, you might be, I know some people try to find themselves, but I don’t think this is how anyone goes about it, and-”

“Are you ok?” the guard said, considerably more mildly.

“Me? Oh, yes, right,” a nervous laugh, “I get this way around guns. And tall people. And bosses. And a lot of things actually.”

A pause.

“You’re sure?” the guard said.

“Sure,” Felicity said. “No one here but me. And you. And him. And her. And…”

“Ok,” the guard said, interrupting quickly. “Thanks. Must’ve gone down again.”

The muted tramping of footsteps. After almost a minute more, Felicity span on her chair, glancing down.

Sara and Laurel stayed where they were. It would be better to wait a little more, until the guards were further away. Some might still try to catch them on this floor.

“Thanks,” Laurel said.

“Any time,” Felicity said. “Only not literally any time. But- um. Wow. I heard there were two.”

“Yep,” Sara said. “Things change. Though apparently you still stay late.”

“Oh, right. Uh, overtime,” Felicity said. She hesitated. “The computers here are better.”

“For hacking into Merlyn Global?” Sara said.

She remembered what she’d seen on the computer screen. There was no way her duties involved looking at confidential information from another company.

She flushed, just slightly.

“There were- I uh- you- um-” Felicity said.

“Relax,” Sara said. “I’m hardly going to turn you in.”

“Right,” a false-sounding laugh. “Yeah. There were some stock irregularities, I was kinda curious.”

“So you hacked in?”

“Used to, a lot,” Felicity said. “Never really forget how. And- I guess, last time I was hacking I was trying to be a hero. It didn’t go well, but... Guess you inspired me to try again.”

Sara raised her eyebrows. Felicity glanced away.

“Thanks,” Sara said, softer.

“Any time you want a hiding place,” Felicity said.

“Not for that,” Sara said. “It’s always good to know I’ve made a difference.”

Uncharacteristically, Felicity seemed lost for words.

“What did you find?” Sara said. “Merlyn Global, we’re working on something related to them too.”

“Really?” Felicity jumped, and her fingers quickly started dancing over the keyboard. “I was a little rusty, only just got in, but I think- Company value went up by quite a bit, but there didn’t seem to be any change in their, well, anything.”

“Not much to go on,” Sara said. “Good instinct.”

Sara shifted out from under the desk, giving Laurel more space. She didn’t stand up, still aware the guards could return at any moment.

Kneeling on the floor, she looked up at the screen: a window full of indecipherable code, and a sea of near-meaningless numbers.

“Yeah, instinct,” Felicity said. She gave a nervous laugh. “Sounds better than just wanting know if I still had it in me.”

“You’re cute,” Sara said. “Guessing you did.”

“Mm,” Felicity said. She scrolled down quickly. “See there? The company got an off-the-books payment. They can’t erase it from their account, but it doesn’t appear anywhere else.”

“Know where it comes from?”

“Not yet,” Felicity said. “Origin account’s closed down, but I can trace back to the location it came from…”

She started mumbling to herself, typing and clicking with what looked like effortless ease.

Sara would admit to being surprised. The first time she’d seen Felicity, she hadn’t seemed like a professional hacker. It seemed she’d picked up the skill again quickly though.

From what she’d heard from Nyssa about Malcolm, Sara couldn’t be surprised by hearing Merlyn Global Group was involved in shady business. It was the name she’d been curious about, even if she knew where it would likely lead.

“Ah-ha!” Felicity said. “Location: few proxies, but, where’s that map… um, looks like- is that the Bertinelli Estate?”

“Sounds about right,” Sara said.

A concrete connection, then. She trusted Felicity: she’d helped the Canary twice now, and if nothing else did seem to admire the vigilante.

It was good to know where Nyssa’s information could have come from.

“We’ll check it out,” Sara said. “And careful, Felicity. These are dangerous people.”

“Can’t be traced back to me,” Felicity said. “Probably. Made it difficult at least.”

Sara stretched out after a few minutes more. It didn’t sound like the guards were at this floor. More likely, they were lower down: if they were smart they’d be covering the exits on the first floor.

She glanced back at Laurel. She didn’t need to say anything; Laurel nodded.

“We’d best be on our way, then,” Sara said. “Nice to see you again, Felicity.”

“I- Nice to see you too. Keep doing what you’re doing,” she said.

Sara chuckled, and stood: Laurel moved out from under the desk and stood again in turn.

They went down a stairwell, getting most of the way down, but stopping on the third floor. Sara guessed she was right; the guards were waiting for her at the bottom, reasoning she’d have to go out that way.

So they went out to the third floor, broke a window, and slipped down the side of the building. It was a trick that took a little practise, jabbing holes into the glass as handholds, but she could do it quickly.

Laurel followed suite, picking up the trick. They landed spryly on the street, and fled before anyone could follow.

* * *

Laurel had gone out to an abandoned warehouse, to practise wielding her new weapon. Sara had done the same when she’d first gotten hers: by the sound of it, though, Laurel’s needed slightly more skill.

It was directed: a sonic gun, while Sara’s was more akin to a bomb. Sara could drop her sonic device and stun a small group, while Laurel could target more specifically.

There were advantages and disadvantages to both. For Laurel, the disadvantage would be needing to take a little time to prepare and aim.

Sara was at the clock-tower, scanning over all the information they’d amassed on the Bertinelli family.

A number of known, prominent associates had been taken out by an unknown assailant. Several attempts had been made on Frank Bertinelli, but none had succeeded: he and his daughter had retreated to separate, unknown safe-houses.

No one knew the exact location. That was likely the point. Still, Frank Bertinelli still masterminded operations, so there had to be some way to contact him. Follow that back…

And through him, they could get to HIVE’s operations, and the earthquake device they sought to use.

Then again, plans never seemed to last long. It was something to be getting on with though.

Nyssa slipped into the clock-tower, dressed in her casual clothes as opposed to her League of Assassins gear. She moved behind Sara, resting one hand on her shoulder.

“Tomorrow,” Sara said, “We can work on finding where Frank’s holed up then.”

“I was not going to ask about that,” Nyssa said.

“Really?” Sara said. “You always struck me as a workaholic.”

“I have my priorities,” Nyssa said. “You, Ta-er al-Sahfer, are one.”

Sara shook her head, chuckling slightly at Nyssa’s pet name. She wasn’t entirely sure when it had started. Relaxing, she kicked her chair back and moved away from the table of documents.

“Really?” Sara said: glanced up playfully.

“Really,” Nyssa said.

A silent smile. They’d spent too little time together, especially time alone.

“Want to come for dinner?” Sara said, suddenly.

Nyssa blinked.

“Dad’s cooking’s pretty good,” Sara said, “And I’m getting kinda hungry. It’s about time too, if you’re interested.”

There’d be a spare portion, anyway. Laurel likely wouldn’t be back in time, if she was still training. Just Sara, Nyssa, and Quentin. The latter did make Sara mildly uncertain.

“Dinner?” Nyssa said. Something seemed to have amused her.

“Sure,” Sara said. “You do eat, right?”

“With your father?” Nyssa said.

“I think he’d like you,” Sara said. Hesitated. “Well, once he gets past the whole assassin thing, at least. Think he’s expecting you to stay.”

“And us?”

“He knows,” Sara said: shrugged. “He’s fine, just think he wants to meet you, properly. And if we don’t now, I don’t know when you’ll be in Starling again to meet him.”

Something odd passed across Nyssa’s expression: a soft envy, wistfulness even. It faded quickly.

“Then I would be honoured, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Nyssa said.

* * *

Sara had called ahead. She figured her dad might not want to be surprised by an assassin at his door.

Even one in casual wear. Sara still wasn’t used to seeing her in that. She was even less used to seeing Nyssa look almost self-conscious.

Nyssa stood behind her, as Sara knocked on the door. Without waiting, she let herself in. Her father was already on the way to answer.

“Mr Lance,” Nyssa said.

“Nyssa, right?” he said. “Remember you came before. Didn’t think you were…”

“Secrecy seemed important then,” she said. “I come, now, with none.”

“No secrets?” Quentin said: glanced sideways at Sara. “You should teach that trick to Sara. Not sure she’s figured it out.”

“Your daughter does good work,” Nyssa said.

A matter of seconds and they were already getting onto an argument Sara had countless times. She swiftly interrupted.

“So, dad, mind if we come in?” she said.

Her father nodded, and stepped back. He’d been briefly distracted. Both Nyssa and Sara walked in, Sara leading the way to the table.

Soon they were sitting. Quentin quickly served up dinners, and brought drinks to the table.

“So,” he said to Nyssa, “I’m guessing I don’t want to ask what you do for a living.”

Nyssa smiled.

“Obvious subject change,” Sara said, quickly. “How’s _your_ work doing? Caught any bad guys?”

“Not as many as I hear the vigilantes have,” Quentin said.

“Being able to do what is necessary, unrestrained, is an aid,” Nyssa said.

And they were back to that. Sara silently sipped her drink, wishing it was stronger.

“Nice dinner,” Sara tried.

“Limitations can be a good thing,” her father said: “Prevents people living in fear, and prevents amateurs going after the wrong people.”

“Even an amateur can be trained,” Nyssa said. “Once trained, only the guilty would be punished. Evil replaced.”

“And who would you suggest train any fool who gets it into the head to dress up and play hero?”

Nyssa opened her mouth to reply: Sara met her eyes as quickly as she could. _Please, please, please don’t even_ think _the phrase ‘League of Assassins’ in front of my father_.

“There are groups,” Nyssa said, after a moment.

“Which never do good,” Quentin said.

“This city stands,” Nyssa said.

Her father hesitated. He didn’t know the details of the undertaking, or Nyssa’s role in preventing it. It gave Sara an opportunity to interrupt.

“Instead of going over this again,” she said, “Anyone have any other topics?” a pause. “ _Anything_?”

“I would like to hear what he has to say,” Nyssa said. She fixed Quentin with a steely gaze: “Would he suggest his own daughter be taken away in chains, for what he considers a crime?”

“I-” Quentin hesitated. “If she were anyone else, yes. But I’d never do anything to hurt this family, after everything: and I trust her to not go too far.”

He’d said the same thing a lot of times: most of the time Sara got home after a night out, in fact. She had the feeling he was trying to justify it to himself, as much as her.

Vigilantes lacked accountability, vigilantes lacked training, vigilantes lacked discipline. Once you trusted them, however, many of those flaws vanished: so her father said.

Or maybe he just didn’t want to have to lose his daughter again.

“Sure, I’d rather she be doing something else,” Quentin said, “Not going to make a secret of that. But it’s her choice: she can make it.”

A pause. Something strange passed over Nyssa’s face: confusion, envy, gratitude. Her gaze didn’t leave Quentin’s, but she didn’t immediately respond.

Sara started on her meal. She didn’t expect the discussion to be over any time soon: she knew how strong-willed both her father and Nyssa could be.

“You are a good father,” Nyssa said, eventually, before turning her own eyes to her meal.

Quentin blinked, apparently expecting something else.

“Right, uh-” he said. “Thanks?”

Nyssa said nothing, eating already. Sara breathed a silent sigh of relief, praying that particular awkward conversation was over with.

Sara had wanted the two to meet, just on principle. She was seeing Nyssa, it seemed only fair enough for her father to meet her: just as it seemed fair enough for Nyssa to spend more time with Sara Lance rather than the Canary.

That being said, she had expected any such evening to skirt close to disaster.

“So,” Quentin said eventually, “How did you two meet?”

“She tried to kill me,” Sara said, conversationally.

“In my defence,” Nyssa said, “I did not know who she was at the time. I stopped as soon as I recognized her.”

“Oh,” Quentin said.

He’d heard the Dark Archer story, but apparently he expected there to be some other meeting. Sara chuckled.

Another silence dragged on. Eventually, a faint Quentin tried to speak up again.

“Nyssa,” he said. “So, where are you from? I remember last time you mentioned something about travelling for some, uh, business?”

“I work for my father,” Nyssa said. “I travel often, though I do have some say: that is why I chose to return here as soon as I could. If he asked it however, I would leave.”

“You listen to your father?” Quentin said: glanced across at Sara. “Definitely glad you met Sara then. Perhaps-”

“No,” Nyssa said. “I have spent much time there. Your family is… refreshing. A welcome change.”

Sara looked across at Nyssa, something akin to sympathy in her eyes. Nyssa’s voice always changed when she spoke of where she came from, becoming both prideful and brittle.

She hadn’t heard much about Nyssa’s father. Though Nyssa didn’t seem willing to say a word against him, the more Sara heard the less she liked.

“Well, you’re welcome here anytime,” Sara said. “Right, dad?”

She shot him a warning glance: she needn’t have bothered. Quentin nodded, and smiled.

“Of course,” he said. “Any friend of Sara’s…”

* * *

Sara left somewhat early, to return to the clock-tower. She expected to run into Laurel there.

Nyssa and her father were keeping each other company. Sara remembered when she’d brought past boyfriends home, her father had always tried to do the cliché ‘treat my daughter well,’ intimidation: she regretted not watching him try to intimidate Nyssa.

Then again, maybe he wouldn’t this time. Surely, by now, he’d know it was unnecessary.

Sara couldn’t shake the impression that someone was watching her, though. It might have just been paranoia; knowing that more of the League was in the city, knowing that there was danger…

Laurel was back from training. She was fitting a holster to her costume, for easier use of the new sonic device.

“Lucky you weren’t around,” Laurel said. “Nearly deafened myself, and I wasn’t the one it was pointing at.”

“Yeah, remember how irritating they were, before you figured it out,” Sara said. “Went well?”

“Yep,” Laurel said. She glanced down at the holster: “Except this, feels unwieldy.”

“Give it a few nights,” Sara said. “If you don’t get used to it, we can work on a replacement.”

Selina ran up. Laurel had her outfit off, and lying over a chain, legs loosely hanging over the edge. Selina pawed at them: Laurel tugged the leg out of her claw to avoid tearing it.

Selina glared. After a few seconds, Laurel dropped the leg back down, chuckling.

“We should invest in cat toys,” Laurel said. “She’s pretty much part of the team.”

“What team is this?”

“Us Canaries,” Laurel said: smiled. “Plus Nyssa. When it was just us two, it was a hobby. Now she’s with us, feels like a team, doesn’t it?”

“Nyssa won’t stay forever,” Sara said.

She looked down. She still hated that; she liked it when Nyssa was in town. It didn’t help she didn’t see much of a reason for her to leave.

“All the more reason to enjoy the team while it’s around,” Laurel said. “Maybe recruit a couple of others, you never know.”

“You want to bring in others?” Sara said.

Laurel shrugged. “Not saying we should seek them out, but if there are any vigilantes that do better than the copycats, networking couldn’t hurt.”

“Kinda prefer it when it’s just us,” Sara said. “You know? More fun without others muscling in.”

“Could still be,” Laurel said. “No reason we have to keep in contact at all times: but if HIVE’s as bad as Nyssa says, and if you don’t want to use her assassin friends, we might need to.”

“The League’s not an option,” Sara said. “You know what they do.”

“Then it might take more than three people and a cat to stop a massive organization with an earthquake machine,” Laurel said.

“You’ve got a point,” Sara said: chuckled. “Team it is. Let me know if you spot anyone.”


	2. The Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the Birds of Prey lineup isn't going to be the same as the comics. I took a little inspiration from them, but for the most part I'm going by what characters are in the show, and trying to develop their personalities naturally.   
> Enjoy!

While being a vigilante did require a lot of fighting, the big tasks required far more staking out: finding a quiet spot, lying down and remaining perfectly still. Hidden in the shadows, Laurel watched and waited.

The Bertinellis were their only lead. Several prominent figures were known in their organization. Multiple key figures had been hunted down and picked off by a rumoured lone vigilante, but of the surviving, five seemed to have a sudden influx of cash.

That was according to police information, at least. One could be put down to natural events, successfully smuggling in a rarer shipment, but the others seemed more likely a result of a connection to HIVE.

It might be nothing. Maybe the Bertinellis were expanding their influences; maybe HIVE wasn’t paying in cash. Even so, it was their only place to start.

Sara watched one address, Nyssa another, Laurel another. One of Nyssa’s assassins had been tasked with watching the fourth: Sara hadn’t been happy about that concession, but at least he wouldn’t be involved in anything that might end with a death.

After all, they were merely gathering information; noting comings and goings, seeing who met with possible HIVE agents. _Don’t interfere, just keep track._

Laurel balanced a pen and paper atop her sonic device, using the flat surface as a writing aid. She patiently watched the house. Still, she felt a little antsy: she was more used to taking an active approach as vigilante.

Laurel had less practise, but her observation skills had picked up well. She could spot one motorcycle and car that hadn’t moved all day. The car had tinted windows: unmistakably hired bodyguards.

It had been there since Laurel had arrived.

There hadn’t been any sign of HIVE. However, just as Laurel was getting stiff, her target left his house. He stepped outside, pausing for a moment to breathe in, before heading to his parked car.

He was on the move. Laurel wished her and her sister could afford extra transport for their vigilante activities: as it was, she had to try to follow from the rooftops.

Hopefully he wouldn’t go too far. Laurel tensed-

A figure in a black motorcycling helmet stepped out of the bodyguards’ car: Laurel’s attention was diverted to that. She saw an unconscious man fall out the door.

If the bodyguards had been knocked out, then who was-

The figure swiftly got onto the motorcycle, pulling a gun out from their holster. In seconds they were accelerating down the street: Laurel’s target barely had time to react.

The vigilante: Sara and Laurel had heard of them. Laurel switched tactics immediately: she couldn’t save her initial target’s life, so she’d best follow the figure in the helmet.

Her outfit didn’t make subtlety an easy goal. A burst from her sonic weapon made the vigilante fall from their bike, but they started running quickly, and only sped up as soon as Laurel neared.

Laurel had been trained well, though. This vigilante was adept, but there were a few rough edges.

Normally, Laurel was sure she’d have the advantage. The vigilante though, whoever it was that was hunting down the Bertinelli family and associated criminals, knew the neighbourhood better. Home terrain counted for something.

They jerked sideways into an alley. Laurel just about managed to react, surprised to see the vigilante already leaping up to vault a fence.

Smart. Laurel didn’t have the time to adjust her speed and poise to ascend the outcroppings on the wall. She slowed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to catch up. Laurel came to a stop on one side of the fence, watching as the vigilante landed neatly on the other.

“Who are you?” Laurel said.

The helmeted figure turned back to face her.

“We’ve heard about you,” Laurel said. “You’re targeting the Bertinellis. We’re- I’m part of a small team, we’re interested in them too.”

It was rather unnerving to be facing a featureless black visor.

“We could pool our resources?” Laurel said. “You seem to know a lot about them.”

“And why should I trust you?” the vigilante said.

A woman. Laurel regarded her for a moment, curiously. In her admittedly limited experience, it seemed like most hired mercenaries were men. That might just be down to the biases of the people who did the hiring, but even so.

So, chances were, this vigilante had a personal grudge with the Bertinellis. They’d suspected as much, but it was good to have more evidence.

“We want the same thing,” Laurel said.

As much as it was possible to read a helmet’s expression, they didn’t seem convinced. Thinking quickly, Laurel pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket.

She’d used it to make notes of the comings and goings. Now, instead, she tore a little off the bottom and jotted something down. It was easy to force the scrap through the fence, where it fell into the vigilante’s hand.

“It’s my number,” Laurel said. Well, the number of a burner phone Sara had insisted she get for Canary activity. “You can call me any time you figure a couple more people would come in handy.”

The vigilante looked at her a moment, and then took the number. She pocketed it, nodded, and turned away.

Laurel watched as they fled.

* * *

Back at the clock-tower, everyone was putting together their information. They cross-referenced the figures they’d seen with known associates of the Bertinellis, and other prominent gang leaders.

It left only a handful of unknowns, most of which they hadn’t got a clear view of. If any were envoys from HIVE, it’d have to be one of them.

“So,” Sara said, “This vigilante, what are we thinking?”

“She’s not HIVE, or League,” Laurel said. “I don’t think she’s been trained, not for this sort of thing at least. She might’ve had a few fighting lessons, but from what I saw, everything was either rehearsed or a little amateurish. Good by experience, not by training.”

“She’s done pretty well for an amateur,” Sara said.

“And has remarkable access to information,” Nyssa said. “To know where and when to strike is one of the most valuable things an assassin can know.”

“She knew,” Laurel said. “And she knew the area. I don’t think she’s had a teacher like any of you, though.”

“Then what?” Sara said. “She can’t be both untrained and an expert assassin.”

“Perhaps she has another channel of information,” Nyssa said. “If she is not a professional, then she was not hired, so whoever your assassin is…”

“She’s an insider?” Sara said. “Connected to the Bertinellis?”

“Most likely,” Nyssa said.

That would likely mean the vigilante was someone who’d turned traitor, or at the very least was close to someone in the organization. Potentially interesting.

Laurel glanced at her phone; there were no calls from the vigilante yet. Maybe there wouldn’t be. Still, if they were connected to the organization, then their information would be better even than what the League they could get; maybe they could follow it back to HIVE.

“I’ll see what we know,” Laurel said. “Look at female known associates, see who’d have reason to turn. Maybe we can find the vigilante, rather than letting them find us.”

“Right,” Sara said. “She’s our new priority, unless a lead comes up elsewhere.”

“Yes boss,” Laurel said.

Sara snorted.

Nyssa, meanwhile, regarded the two of them silently. She’d never been that talkative at the best of times.

“And when you find her, what then?” Nyssa said.

“Talk to her, see what she knows,” Sara said.

“And then?”

“What are you getting at?”

“She kills,” Nyssa said. “Often, and efficiently. You have made your opinion of that clear. Will you take her help, only to turn her in?”

Sara paused.

“Priorities,” Sara said. “She can go on killing mob bosses for as long as the city’s in danger. When this crisis is over, then we can worry about the smaller stuff.”

She took a hard stance on killing, sure, but that was only so far as her group went; the Canaries, as the unofficial shorthand was. Beyond that, she could understand why others would be driven into it. She had, often enough.

As much as she might want to punish a murderer, this wasn’t the time. If HIVE could level the city…

“There’s another option,” Laurel said.

“Mm?” Sara said, turning.

“We talked about having a team,” Laurel said. “We can ask her not to kill, and still help her.”

“You want to recruit her?”

“More people can’t hurt,” Laurel said.

Sara paused, briefly.

She hadn’t been happy about the idea of someone else joining in. Vigilante activities had always seemed to be something she did with the people close to her; Nyssa, and Laurel.

Bringing in a stranger lessened that. Still, these were unusual times.

“If she agrees to stop killing, then maybe,” Sara said.

Her eyes scanned the clock-tower. It was certainly looking better than its original, building-site state. There was actual order to it now.

Most of the scaffold had been moved to the sides, out the way. What little remained had been repurposed into semi-professional looking structures. There was a grid surrounding sparring mats, and a table, and bars used to prop up any items that had been damaged.

“Almost got this place ready for guests, at least,” Sara said.

* * *

Laurel had gotten the call after they’d gone home. Nyssa and Sara had gone to their room, and Laurel had no soon sat down than her burner phone rang.

“Roof of Bertinelli Construction, one hour. Come alone.”

And then they’d hung up. Laurel could recognize the vigilante’s voice.

She almost went to let Nyssa and Sara know where she was going, before hearing certain sounds through their door. They did seem happy to be together again. Not wanting to interrupt, she compromised by sending a text.

The vigilante had asked for her to come alone; Laurel wouldn’t have brought her sister with her anyway, but she did want them to know where she was going.

As far as safety went, in case this was a trap, Laurel stopped by the clock-tower. As well as suiting up, she made sure she had her own sonic device.

Then she arrived ten minutes early, circling the building. A Bertinelli-owned business didn’t seem like the safest location, but it did seem deserted.

Laurel ascended quickly. The vigilante was already waiting for her, sat down on an edifice. She was wearing the same outfit that Laurel had seen her in before, complete with the helmet covering her face.

“You were right,” the vigilante said. “I need more people. Your offer still open?”

“What do you know?” Laurel said.

“You first.”

Laurel paused, taking a moment to mentally go over what she knew of the Bertinelli crime family. She took a moment more to condense it, into a form that wouldn’t need ages to explain HIVE.

“There’s a powerful organization that’s come into Starling City,” Laurel said. “They’ve inserted themselves into the underworld, using the Bertinelli family. That’s our interest.”

The vigilante hesitated.

“I’ve seen traces,” she said. “They’re not my concern.”

“What is?”

“My- Frank Bertinelli,” she said. “I had the chance to kill him, a few months ago. I decided not to. Instead, I’m going to make his empire crumble around him, until everything he’s made is gone. Then I’m going to go to him, take off my mask, and kill him.”

There was real venom in her voice. Laurel would have backed away, if she hadn’t noticed the pain too.

“What did he do to you?” Laurel said.

“He killed my fiancée,” the vigilante said.

Laurel waited; she could tell there was more, and there was no need to rush this. She knew pain akin to that rather well, after what had happened over five years before.

“I was investigating,” the vigilante said. “I put together all the evidence I could find that could incriminate my- Frank, and stored it on a laptop, ready to send it off. He found it, and thought my fiancée had gathered it, so he…”

“You blame yourself,” Laurel said.

“I blame _him_.”

Laurel was vaguely aware that the story was familiar. In their research on people who might potentially betray the Bertinellis, there had been something about a murdered fiancée.

“His empire was failing, before this new group came to the city,” the vigilante said. “He still had the connections, so when they revitalized it, he could help them.”

“Revitalized?” Laurel said.

“I don’t know the details,” the vigilante said. “They took over a drug trade, and sent the proceeds to Frank Bertinelli. He used that and his connections to acquire something for them.”

“I think I know what,” Laurel said, remembering talk of Merlyn’s earthquake machine.

“That’s why I want your help,” the vigilante said. “I can pick off members of his mafia one by one, I know who they are, but the drug’s new. The last head, the Count they called him, was killed and replaced. I don’t know who to target.”

The Count. That, Laurel had heard of. Mentions of his drug Vertigo had popped up in all too many of her cases at CNRI.

“So, you want us to help you go after the bosses behind Vertigo,” Laurel said. “Take it off the streets.”

“And stop the money going to Frank Bertinelli,” the vigilante said. “And maybe find something you’re after too.”

It certainly seemed promising; and, all things considered, it was the only solid potential lead they had. Worst case scenario, anyway, they take a dangerous drug off the street.

Laurel nodded. After a moment, she picked up her phone.

She might as well arrange a full meeting, then. She asked the vigilante if she was interested, and apparently Laurel had passed some test of character.

In one hour, they arranged to meet at the clock-tower. It was as good a meeting place as any, and a good setting for vigilantes.

Then Laurel called Sara, and thankfully got through. The rest of the Canaries would be appearing.

* * *

Sara and Nyssa appeared first, each hastily dressed in costume. They arrived as Laurel was sorting over old data, looking at files they’d gathered on Vertigo, and the apparently now-dead Count.

It had been one of their ongoing cases. They wanted to keep an eye on a lot of the organized crime in the city, until the opportunity came to strike.

The vigilante arrived right on time. Laurel stayed out of the way as the vigilante repeated her background, her story, and her plan.

“So, what do you think?” Laurel said, when she was done.

Sara was frowning, contemplatively.

“Helena?” Sara said.

The vigilante stiffened. She tensed, as though she were about to fight.

Laurel, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of understanding. She’d thought that story had been familiar. Helena Bertinelli, Frank Bertinelli’s daughter, whose fiancée had been murdered a while ago. Right about the time the vigilante had appeared, thinking about it.

“Relax,” Sara said. She lifted her hands, placating. “I just recognized some of what you said. We’ve been keeping an eye on the situation.”

“No one’s meant to know-”

“I know the feeling,” Sara said. She paused, then smiled, and lifted one hand to her mask. She tugged it off. “Sara Lance. I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.”

The next pause didn’t last quite as long. Helena relaxed, and pulled her motorcycle helmet off, holding it under one arm. Her eyes scanned Sara, though she seemed only slightly distrustful.

“I’m her sister,” Laurel said, moving forwards. “Laurel.”

“And you?” Helena said, turning to the last member of the group.

“Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the demon.”

Helena flinched slightly. Sara chuckled.

“Yeah, she says that a lot,” Sara said. “We’ve got a cat somewhere around here too, if you want to meet the whole team.”

“I’ll survive,” Helena said. “So, Vertigo?”

It was strange how well they fell back into work, even with the new member. Laurel researched, with Sara at her side. Helena provided a little of her inside knowledge.

Together they put together a map of the connections between the Bertinellis and the Vertigo trade, before cross-referencing with labs and buildings capable of producing large enough quantities of the drug.

That would give them a target. Then it was just break in, destroy everything in sight, and try to snag some information.

Between the four of them, no one was anticipating much trouble. Helena was the least trained of them, as her slip-up of identity confirmed, but she had plenty of practise.  

Sara and Laurel left to ask their father for police information. With that, they’d be able to narrow down the possible labs. Nyssa and Helena waited behind at the clock-tower.

“So, what’s your story?” Helena said.

Nyssa turned to her.

“Those two I can figure out,” Helena said. “Sara was on the news; she came back from an island, I’m guessing she picked something up when she was away, and talked her sister into it. You, I don’t know.”

“I was born to this,” Nyssa said. “My father is the Demon’s Head.”

“Know the feeling.”

“I doubt it.”

They sparred, briefly. It was something to fill the time, and Helena wouldn’t turn down an advanced tutor.

“Where’d you learn this?” Helena said, panting, as they finished.

“The League of Assassins,” Nyssa said.

“The where?” Helena said. “Never mind, I can guess. That a real place?”

“It is.”

“And you turn people into assassins?” Helena said.

“We give purpose to those that have lost it,” Nyssa said. “We give a new name, and the training to replace the evil of the world, with death.”

Nyssa regarded Helena, thoughtfully.

“You would fit in well there,” Nyssa said.

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment,” Helena said.

“It is,” Nyssa said. “Few are well-suited for the League. It is a… forge. Carbon is the most fragile of things, but under great heat and great pressure, it becomes the strongest.”

“All things considered, I like my name as it is,” Helena said. “Surname aside.”

“The champions of this city seem to favour taking a second name of their own,” Nyssa said. “Do you feel no such need, for your hunt?”

“I guess,” Helena said. She hesitated. “Hunt? Well, Huntress sounds good, don’t you think?”

“Al-Syada,” Nyssa said.

“What?”

“The huntress,” Nyssa said.

Helena sat still for a moment. If she had to have a name, it wasn’t the worst in the world.

Maybe she could get to like these vigilantes after all.

“You would need a weapon,” Nyssa said.

“What?” Helena said.

“All initiates in the League learn mastery of all weapons,” Nyssa said, “Most choose to specialize. I would suggest something ranged.”

“No offense, but I’m not going for a bow and arrow like you,” Helena said. “We’ve moved on.”

Nyssa raised her eyebrows, apparently taking that remark more as a challenge than an insult. She pulled her bow off from her back, contemplating it for a moment.

Then, slowly, she offered it to Helena.

“No thanks,” Helena said.

“Try it,” Nyssa said.

Frowning, Helena took the bow. She stumbled slightly; it was heavier than she expected. Carefully though, she lifted it, holding it as though she were about to fire.

Nyssa nocked an arrow for her, watching carefully, and occasionally murmuring advice, as Helena pulled the string back. It took a surprising amount of strength.

Once she had the arrow in place, Helena turned slightly. There was a target in the distance, used for various aspects of training; Helena fired.

The arrow hit the wall, clattering off. Helena shrugged, handing the bow back.

“Told you, not going for it,” Helena said.

“It requires training,” Nyssa said. “A crossbow may be easier. Less strong, but simpler to wield.”

“Or I could not bother.”

“There may come a time you would be glad of some range,” Nyssa said.

“Then I’ll bring a gun,” Helena said. “Been meaning to ask about that. Why does your League rely on medieval weaponry?”

“We do not, all,” Nyssa said. “But people are used to guns. Anyone could use a gun. To face a foe while wielding a sword, or a bow and arrow, that requires skill.”

“So it’s about showing off?”

“In part,” Nyssa said. “The League is a symbol, to many. But there is more to it than that; in well-trained hands a bow and arrow are as efficient as any gun.”

“I doubt it.”

“To wield them promises you are skilled,” Nyssa said.

Taking the bow back, she notched an arrow, fired, and fired a second one before the first had hit its target. Both pierced the bullseye.

Despite herself, Helena nodded along, somewhat impressed.

“Why do you care, anyway?” Helena said.

Nyssa turned to regard her.

“I mean, why does it matter to you what weapon I use?” Helena said.

“Because I have seen many like you,” Nyssa said. “Of those that come to the League, all are angry. Most have lost. Some fight to lose themselves, while some fight in the hope that they will lose and not hurt any more.”

“And which do you think I am?”

“I do not know, yet,” Nyssa said.

Helena hesitated. She never quite knew what to make of Nyssa.

“We’re not at your League, anyway,” Helena said.

“I know,” Nyssa said. “But when this situation comes to an end, and I return, I could bring another with me.”

It was a vaguely intriguing proposal; whatever else Nyssa was, she was certainly skilled. And Helena wasn’t naïve enough to think everything would be better after she killed her father, she just needed this distraction.

She would need something else to do with her life, eventually. Given what the Lances seemed to think of killing, Helena doubted she’d fit in here.

“You would need to train well,” Nyssa said, “And I will ensure you work harder than most. You would reflect on me, as well as yourself.”

There was an appeal to the idea, though.

“So, a crossbow?” Helena said.

* * *

There weren’t many opportunities for rest-breaks.

It was harder for Laurel especially, balancing both being the Black Canary and working at CNRI. Sara, for now, was still getting by on just the compensation she’d gotten when the Queen’s Gambit had sank.

Besides, it wasn’t as though she was exactly qualified for much. Even before the island she’d mostly been concerned with partying.

With a five year gap in her resume, there weren’t many jobs open to her that could fit around her vigilante activities.

A letter from Amanda Waller had made it to the clock-tower, not long after she’d gotten started. Sara hadn’t opened it. It was one potential job, but not one she was too eager to pursue.

With Helena still needing to play the dutiful daughter, it wasn’t long before they’d both left Sara at the clock-tower. That much at least Sara was used to; she spent a lot of time planning things by herself.

She wasn’t quite so used to Nyssa being there too.

“You’ve done well, here,” Nyssa said. “I did not expect much success.”

“Thanks,” Sara said, less than seriously.

Nyssa paused.

“Forgive me,” she said. “I am… not good at this.”

“I noticed,” Sara said.

“You are talented,” Nyssa said. “It takes more than that skill to work alone, however, and more skill still to teach another. You’ve managed both.”

Nyssa paused.

“When you rejected the League’s help I feared poor judgement,” Nyssa said. “I’m glad to see you’re achieving something.”

“I don’t want to rely on assassins,” Sara said.

“And me?” Nyssa said.

“It’s not because of your job,” Sara said. “They’re not always going to be here, I don’t want to get used to it. And I know you well enough to trust you; you saved my life. I don’t know anything about them.”

“I can vouch for their loyalty,” Nyssa said.

Sara shifted, regarding Nyssa uncertainly. It wasn’t as though she didn’t trust Nyssa’s word, just that this was far from a comfortable situation. Having people to order around didn’t feel nearly as natural as forming a team.

“We’ll see if they’re needed,” Sara said. “Don’t tell me your dad’s going to be a pain if I don’t accept his gift.”

“He dislikes being in someone’s debt,” Nyssa said. “It would be easier for all involved if you made the motions of accepting.”

“Really didn’t plan for all this complication,” Sara said. She breathed out. “Though I guess it helps if it means we can stop HIVE.”

“They would be prevented regardless,” Nyssa said. “Now the conflict has escalated, the League would not allow them any victory. My father has placed a great deal of trust in your skill.”

The Demon’s Head, right. Sara had heard him called that. She’d purposefully avoided getting too involved with Nyssa’s family.

Then again, things couldn’t stay that way indefinitely.

Still, something bothered her. The few things she’d heard about Nyssa’s home life, inasmuch as it could be called that, had stayed with her.

“Your dad, he’s not… bothered?” Sara said.

“How so?”

“You said he tries to marry you off,” Sara said. “That doesn’t sound quite… accepting. And now you’ve got me as a- whatever we are, girlfriend? He’s fine with it?”

“He is… old,” Nyssa said. “He has had to adjust to many eras, the time had to come.”

“Old?” Sara said.

“Over two hundred years,” Nyssa said.

Sara paused.

“Ok, _that’s_ a discussion we’re coming back to,” Sara said. “But really, he’s just over it?”

“He is helping you,” Nyssa said.

“Four people against an arm of HIVE,” Sara said. “Judging by you they’ve got to be well-trained, but I’d guess HIVE is too. Feels like he’s waiving a debt and hoping we fail.”

From the little she’d heard, she doubted Ra’s would mourn her death, no matter how it affected Nyssa.

Nyssa hesitated.

“It may also be a test,” Nyssa said. “Whatever else my father thinks, you rid him of his most persistent foe. His gratitude is as great as his anger.”

Sara couldn’t help but snort. Now she was being tested to see if she was ‘worthy’ of Nyssa; as irritating as she found the whole notion she couldn’t help but be amused at the fact a so-named demon resorted to it.

Still, it brought up a whole other question.

“What are we, anyway?” Sara said.

Nyssa raised her eyebrows.

“I mean, you call me ‘beloved,’” Sara said. “Guessing that’s a ritualistic something, but I’m not from your League. I know what the word means, but in context…”

“It means I care for you, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Nyssa said. “Your enemies are my enemies; your wishes are my wishes.”

“Oh,” Sara said. She paused. “Thanks?”

Nyssa chuckled, slightly.

“I don’t know if- no, that’s putting it badly,” Sara said. “I was just thinking that it’s… tricky. Your home is in- what did you call it, Nanda Parbat? Mine’s this city. And I can’t leave here, and it doesn’t sound like you can leave yours.”

“No,” Nyssa said. “It is one of the things I admire most about you: your sense of duty. Knowing the part you want to play in your life, and keeping to it.”

“But you can’t stay,” Sara said.

“No,” Nyssa said. “But I can visit. As can you; the League’s doors will be open to the heir’s beloved, always.”

“Someday, maybe,” Sara said.

“But I am here now,” Nyssa said.

“Yeah,” Sara said. She gave a relieved smile. “So give this a serious go while you are?”

“Always, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Nyssa said.

Sara shifted, sitting back, and turning around. Though the clock-tower was empty, it was in more disarray than usual.

It look as it had in the early months of Laurel’s training; by the time sparring came to a close they were too tired to make any more than a token effort at clearing the place up.

Laurel worked herself to exhaustion sparring, Sara in demonstrating move after move, and overdoing the useful work-out.

It was nice, in a way. Training someone else again gave the clock-tower an almost lived-in feel.

“What do you think of Helena?” Sara said.

“The Huntress?” Nyssa said. “She bears the traits of many of the best recruits of the League. She shows promise.”

“Not sure if that’s good or bad,” Sara said. She sighed. “I’m a bit worried. She can be… angry.”

“Anger can be beneficial, if properly channelled,” Nyssa said.

“I’m not training an assassin,” Sara said. “That’s not what this city needs.” She paused, then had to tilt her head, conceding. “Most of the time.”


	3. Speedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Damien Darhk's assistant because even though he appeared for less than a minute in the show I love Christopher Heyerdahl and can't believe he was so wasted.

“Remember, no killing.”

Sara murmured that over their comm system, as each of them got into position.

They’d figured out where most of the Vertigo was being produced, which meant that they should be able to take out the main base of operations for the trade. Helena’s knowledge had been invaluable; this would damage the Bertinelli empire, and hopefully lead to some clue.

Nyssa had taken to the roof, being the most adept with ranged weapons. If it looked like anyone was sneaking out with any equipment, she’d take them down.

Also up there, were the four members of the League that had been sent to Sara’s aid. As reluctant as she was to use trained killers, more people never went amiss when it came to striking the centre of a HIVE-helped booming drug trade.

And, as Nyssa said, she might as well go through the motions of accepting Ra’s’ gift.

Laurel and Helena had been paired together, while Sara moved over the roof. At a skylight, she caught a glimpse of various chemical processes.

The manufacture of Vertigo. That confirmed that they were in the right place, then. She swung her staff out into her hand.

It seemed like no one had noticed they were there, yet.

Something kept drawing Sara’s eyes upwards. For a few moments she was sure she saw the shadow of wings. Soon enough though she dismissed the notion; she needed to focus.

“On my signal,” Sara said.

The goal was simple: take out the drug lab, steal any potential information sources, and interrogate higher-ups.

“What’s your signal?” Helena said.

Sara didn’t answer. Instead, she lifted her sonic device, and threw it hard at the window.

There was a shattering of glass and, moments later, an agonizing shriek. Glass flasks shattered, chemicals spilling everywhere, and people started to scatter-

“That signal.”

Sara waited a second or two before leaping in.

The lab might have guards, but they were glorified watchmen; and regardless, even the most experienced fighter could be taken down by a surprise attack.

Laurel and Helena broke in through the front door. Any who tried to run for that exit were quickly blocked, whether by Helena, or Laurel’s handheld sonic weapon.

Sara’s sonic device, meanwhile, only lasted a few seconds more. Sara landed just as it faded, leaping down a few features of the lab to slow her descent. She aimed her staff, knocking out a handful of people nearby.

“Who’s in charge?” Sara shouted.

Most were running; a handful raised guns, swiftly knocked out of their hands as Sara whirled her staff. One managed to get off a shot, and missed; Sara turned to see the shooter fall to the side with an arrow in one arm.

Somewhat incredulous Sara turned sideways; she couldn’t even see where Nyssa was perched. Ok, that was an impressive shot, she’d admit it.

Returning her focus to the mission Sara repeated her shout, running into the lab. She wrecked what little she could find, intent on damaging HIVE’s funding.

Sara spared a glance for what was happening behind her; Laurel and Helena were doing a good job of preventing anyone escaping. That left her; Sara barrelled on ahead, catching sight of a small room.

She forced the door open, and quickly surveyed inside. There were two people, one by a desk and suitcase, and the other a woman limp in a chair.

Sara faltered.

The man she didn’t know. By the look of it he was some member of HIVE sent to take over the Count’s Vertigo operation. The woman, however, was Thea Queen.

“This is bold,” the man said, straightening his tie. “Even for Ra’s. I recognize those uniforms outside.”

“I don’t work for Ra’s,” Sara said. “This is my city.”

“The Canary,” the man said. “The one who does Ra’s’ bidding without being one of the League. I see. If memory serves, you were the one who killed my former employer.”

Sara stiffened.

“I’m not interested in what Ra’s wants,” Sara said. “I’ve heard you’re planning to level the city.”

The man gave an unconcerned shrug.

“You are the beloved of his daughter, correct?” he said.

Sara stiffened her grip on the staff, ignoring the implication in his words. She tensed, glancing sideways. He followed her gaze.

“She’s quite well,” he said. “She paid extra to sample a new formula of Vertigo. It seems to have been successful.”

“You’re funding the Bertinellis,” Sara said.

“Very insistent on talking business,” he remarked. “Very well. Yes.”

“What are you planning?”

“I hope you don’t expect me to be intimidated by that stick,” he said. “Rather amusing.”

Sara swung; he ducked, moving with unexpected speed. He didn’t seem particularly young, but regardless he moved beneath the blow, evading more than striking back.

Suddenly he and Sara had switched positions, leaving him nearer to the door. He met her eyes.  

“Mr Darhk is dead,” he said. “His organization is not. If you’re going to fight Ra’s al Ghul’s war, be prepared for the consequences.”

“If you’re going to threaten Starling City, same to you,” Sara said.

He gave a brief smirk before turning to leave. Sara tried to pursue, but was delayed by a pair of guards. By the time she’d dealt with them, she’d lost sight of him.

If that man was as prominent in HIVE as it sounded, and that close to Darhk, Sara wasn’t sure the League would be able to stop him leaving.

Regardless, though, that had stopped being her priority. She knocked put a handful more, scanning the lab to ensure Helena and Laurel had almost cleared the place, before turning around.

She lifted Thea’s limp body up from the chair, and moved to leave.

* * *

Thea came down from the all-consuming high, twitching and jerking slightly. She opened her eyes to a thoroughly unfamiliar environment.

The idea that she was in danger barely crossed her mind. There were all kinds of things this could be, but by the feel of it she was left alone, and unbound. Besides, she paid too much money for Vertigo for them to want to hurt her.

That, and she was still buzzing from the drug.

It was a few moments before her eyes came into focus, and shapes in the dark room became clear. There were four people, two of which she could recognize easily; the Canaries of the city.

Thea started to squirm, trying to sit up, confusion taking hold. She jumped again as she nudged a cat that was apparently curled up near her, and felt a claw.

“Thea Queen?” the Canary said, moving closer.

“Who’s asking?” Thea said.

“You were at a Vertigo lab,” Sara said. “The man you were with is dangerous. I brought you here when I found you.”

Thea shifted, still aching. She couldn’t recognize the deepened voice.

“The Count?” Thea said.

“Is that what he’s calling himself?” Sara said.

“It’s what everyone calls him,” Thea said. “He took over from the last one. Started selling Vertigo, and a better- oh god is that why you brought me here?”

Thea slumped back.

“We’ve got better things to do than hunt down the users,” Sara said. “I didn’t want to leave you there.”

Sara moved back, trying to appear more comforting.

It was hard to not blame herself. Maybe she’d just grown accustomed to being guilty, but Thea’s descent seemed at least partially her fault.

From what she’d heard Thea had been involved with a few dealers over the past five years. Her spiral had only worsened when Sara had returned, and Oliver hadn’t.

Sara knew Thea used, but her problem reaching this extent, lying near-unconscious in the heart of a drug lab, was recent.

“I was hoping you could help us,” Sara said. “And maybe I could help you.”

“Help me?” Thea echoed, somewhat sarcastically.

“The drugs,” Sara said. “If you’re so focused on them that you put yourself in danger like that, then you’re using them for a reason.”

“It feels good,” Thea said, dismissively.

“Or there’s a hole that needs filling,” Sara said.

“Don’t make this into something it’s not,” Thea said.

“I know who you are, Thea Queen,” Sara said. “I know what you’ve been through, and it’s a lot. All that pain, all that hurt, it has to be fought with something. It needs an outlet.”

“And what would you know?”

“More than you’d think,” Sara said.

Five years away from home, endless struggling, endless loss, never knowing if she’d so much as glimpse the people she cared about again.

“And what would you suggest?” Thea said.

“You try the same thing as me,” Sara said.

She hadn’t planned to say that, but once she started talking to Thea, and seeing her like this, she was uncomfortably reminded of herself. It was no secret she’d had her share of vices before the island.

It was like looking into a mirror. And they were talking about building a team; if they had Helena, they could take someone else on board.

All this was about saving people, after all. It needn’t be so heavy-handed as punching out criminals; it could be giving some people a purpose.

“What?” Thea said, flatly.

“Achieve something,” Sara said. “Know you’re making a difference; and, ok, let out a few of your frustrations beating on guys on the street. Can be cathartic.”

“Is this seriously what you do?” Thea said. “Recruit random people?”

“We were talking about putting together a team,” Sara said. “But you’re not a random choice. I think it could be good for you.”

Thea paused.

“Don’t have to make your mind up now,” Sara said. “Just stick around for a bit, until the Vertigo’s worn off. Not sure you’re in much of a condition to head home.”

“I can-” Thea began, trying to get up before dizziness overwhelmed her. She groaned, slumping back down. “I can normally handle it.”

Reluctantly she lay back, closing her eyes as the come-down started to hit her.

Selina paced up to the strange newcomer, curling up close to Thea. Thea opened one eye, regarding the scene, vaguely amused. Then she shrugged, and sighed.

Finding out the vigilantes had a pet cat was somehow not the most stand-out thing about this little visit.

As Thea relaxed, Sara turned to move back to Helena, Laurel and Nyssa. As soon as she was there, Helena spoke up.

“Look, if we’re not going to be doing anything, I’ll be on my way,” she said. “Call me next time you need my help.”

“Will do,” Sara said. “Don’t go after your f-” Sara paused, to look at Thea. “The Bertinellis until then, can’t afford to change their pattern.”

“Fine,” Helena said, somewhat reluctantly.

As she was leaving, Laurel spoke.

“You want her on the team?” Laurel said, voice low.

“Didn’t you like Thea?” Sara said.

“I do,” Laurel said. “But she never struck me as much of a…”

“Fighter?” Sara said. “Did I?”

“I guess,” Laurel said. She paused.

“Just don’t tell her who we are yet,” Sara said. “I- it’s complicated.”

“She blames you for Oliver,” Laurel said. “I heard. Are you sure you want her here?”

“I can’t just leave her,” Sara said. “You saw where we found her.”

Uncertain, Laurel nodded. She paused, and Nyssa took the opportunity.

“I must question your judgement in this, beloved,” Nyssa said. “Thea… Queen is… I knew her father. Blood often wins out, and he was not a man who could be trusted.”

“Robert Queen?” Laurel said. “He wasn’t perfect, but he never struck me as…”

“He is not Thea’s father,” Nyssa said.

There was a pause.

“How’d you figure?” Sara said.

“The League stays aware of all of its members former lives,” Nyssa said. “I was one of her father’s trainers; he confided in me the possibility, and we confirmed, should that information ever prove useful. It did not: I doubt even he was aware.”

“Thea’s dad’s an assassin?” Sara said. “You know, the information your League picks up is kinda scary sometimes.”

“Thank you,” Nyssa said.

Laurel kept her voice low, looking across at Thea’s prone figure. Maybe there was more to Thea after all.

“Who is it?” Laurel said.

“Malcolm Merlyn,” Nyssa said.

Sara hesitated. She hadn’t known much about him; all her experience had only really arisen after his death. The little she’d gleaned though indicated he’d been involved in the plot that had led to the creation of the earthquake machine they were now dealing with.

“She may not take after her father,” Nyssa said. “But be sure that is a risk you’re willing to take.”

* * *

Thea had been taken from the clocktower blindfolded. She knew the team as Canary, Black Canary, Huntress, and Nyssa; Nyssa needed no secondary identity.

Thea, at least, didn’t seem especially bothered by the secrecy.

Sara and Laurel searched for further leads over the next day. Sara arranged to talk to a sketch artist her father knew to try and ID the HIVE employee who’d taken up the mantle of the Count; it might not achieve anything, but it was worth trying.

Then Sara, as the Canary, found her way into the Queen estate. It wasn’t too hard to sneak inside, and draw Thea out, guiding her back to the clock-tower.

First of all, Sara chose to spar with Laurel, to give Thea an idea of what they were aiming for.

The hardest part of teaching was adjusting to the student. Thea seemed as though she’d want a reason to engage with the lessons, and to put in the effort; hopefully this would count.

And Sara liked sparring with her sister.

There was no question that Laurel had improved. Being taught directly meant she’d learn faster than being left on an island, but Sara still had years more experience. Still, Laurel had reached the stage where Sara needed to exert herself to hold her own.

“Does it have to be sticks?” Thea said.

Sara slowed, lowering her staff.

“Pick whatever weapon you want,” Sara said. “I’m best at this, but no reason not to branch out. You’d be surprised how many skills are transferrable.”

“Gun,” Thea said. She shrugged. “No offense, but I figure modern’s got to beat medieval.”

“For killing, sure,” Sara said. “Much harder to incapacitate with a gun, especially if you don’t want to do permanent damage. Not everyone deserves that.”

“Works fine for the cops,” Thea said.

“We’re not the police,” Sara said.

“Had noticed that.”

“If you want to give this a go, I’ll train you to be better than them,” Sara said. “When you’re skilled, you don’t need that kind of crutch. So, no guns.”

“Figured it was worth asking,” Thea said. She breathed out, and scanned the chamber. Her eyes were drawn to Nyssa; “How about her? Bow and arrow?”

At the sound of her name, Nyssa moved away from her sparring session with Helena, nodding once to the Huntress.

“Really?” Sara said.

“What?” Thea said. “Figure it’s smarter to be in a position where you can be as far as possible from the guys that want to kill you. Ranged beats stick.”

Slightly exasperated, Sara glanced sideways. Laurel bit back a smile.

“She’s got a point,” Laurel said.

Sara sighed, and faced Nyssa.

“Are you just going to be the centre of attention whenever you’re in the city?” Sara said.

“Perhaps,” Nyssa said.

Her expression betrayed little, the same as ever, but Sara had gotten to know her tone. She was sure she heard a glimmer of amusement in Nyssa’s voice.

Smoothly, Nyssa pulled her bow from across her back, nocking and firing in the same fluid motion. A trio of arrows formed a perfect triangle on a target set up against the wall.

Thea grinned.

“See? _That’s_ cool,” Thea said.

Sara sighed, and neared Nyssa again, extending a hand.

“Can I have that?” she said.

Wordlessly, Nyssa handed the bow and quiver over. Sara took a couple of seconds to slip the quiver on, and tested the string of the bow for a moment more.

Then, more confidently, Sara straightened and held the bow aloft.

“Ok, it’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Sara said. “Never finished my lessons with a bow and arrow but- well, like I said, skills are transferrable. I can aim, I can pull a string, here’s hoping.”

The first arrow went wide. Sara frowned, nodded, and fired a second time. That time it just about managed to embed itself in the furthest edge of the target.

Despite that, Sara seemed more assured. She fired three times again, almost as fast as Nyssa, and came respectably close to the bullseye. Relieved, Sara handed the equipment back to her girlfriend.

“Ok,” Sara said. “That’s sorted. Huntress likes you, so probably best if you train her. I’ll take Thea; basic archery and hand-to-hand. Sound good?”

“When do we start?” Thea said.

Thea was a fast learner, at least. Maybe it was in her blood. After the first few hours she could fire with a fair amount of force, and reliably hit the target. She wasn’t at bullseye standard yet, but it was remarkably good for a first lesson.

Sara remembered her own first experiences with a bow; she’d barely been able to pull back on Shado’s. It was part of what had convinced her to switch to Slade’s style of fighting.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Nyssa, Laurel and Helena train.

Helena was a lucky find, there was no question about that. She might not be quite at years-on-an-island or League standards yet, but she’d had the best trainers money could buy (legitimate and otherwise) and a spectacular grudge as motivation.

So they weren’t working from a blank slate.

Still, even Sara was getting close to exhausted as the hours went by. She’d never really trained the specific muscles needed to practise archery; her endurance was good, but constantly needing to demonstrate and help Thea’s form took its toll.

Thea hid her tiredness, but she was visibly relieved when Sara called a break. They each sat on an out-of-the-way part of scaffold.

“So, what do you think?” Sara said.

Thea paused. It took her several seconds to catch her breath.

“It’s… something,” Thea said.

“Enjoying?”

“I think so,” Thea said. She paused. “Fills my time. Can’t say it compares to Vertigo.”

“It’s safer,” Sara said. “Ok, it’s not, but it means more. Doesn’t fill the exact same niche, but it’s a distraction.”

“A frustrating distraction,” Thea said.

“You’re doing better than I was, when I first tried archery,” Sara said.

“Wow,” Thea said, “You must’ve sucked.”

Sara chuckled, but had to concede the point.

“What is your story, anyway?” Thea said. “Just wake up one day and decided you wanted to fight people?”

“Bit more to it than that,” Sara said. “Not much I can really talk about.”

Sara had been in the news after her return from Lian Yu, and there was no question Thea of all people would recognize her history.

Lying wasn’t the easiest part of being a vigilante, but Sara had grown used to it. With Thea she didn’t want to take the risk of discovery.

“Guess I should have expected that,” Thea said.

“And you?” Sara said. “Are you only interested in this because I offered?”

“It wasn’t something I’d thought about before,” Thea said, and paused. “But I guess you were right. Having an outlet’s fun. How long before I get to actually hit people?”

“A while,” Sara said. “Don’t want to put you in any danger you can’t handle. Could let you watch the next time we’re doing something.”

“When’s that?”

“Not sure, yet,” Sara said. “There’s an organization using the Bertinellis to insinuate itself into the city, funded via Vertigo. We were planning to use that as a lead, but it didn’t go anywhere, so we’re trying to see if anything else works.”

Thea frowned.

“Want me to set up another meeting?” Thea said.

“What?” Sara said.

“The Count,” Thea said. “Or the guy that’s calling himself that. I’m a regular customer, got his number.”

Sara paused. Ok, Thea was going to be a good member of their team.

“That… would be helpful,” Sara said. She waved to the sparring trio; “Give us a bit of time to put together a plan of action.”

* * *

 

Things could never be simple.

The chances that HIVE’s Count would walk into a trap were low. Even if he wasn’t a member of HIVE, the last time he’d seen Thea was being picked up by the vigilantes.

It was certainly likely for Thea to have nothing to do with them and to just want another fix. There was no way he wouldn’t be looking out for anyone following Thea to the meeting, though.

Which left them with a bit of a problem.

There was no exact timescale for when HIVE would acquire and use the earthquake machine, but Sara doubted the city had more than a week or two. There wasn’t any way to train someone to reliably take down a HIVE operative in that time.

So any attempted trap would just lead to Thea being used as a hostage. Sara wasn’t at all comfortable with that.

“Say, dad,” Sara said. “Purely hypothetically, if the police wanted to track someone, I’m guessing you’ve got some kind of unobtrusive trackers?”

Quentin raised his eyebrows.

“Well… yes,” he said, uncertainly.

“And, still hypothetically, I don’t suppose you know where they’re kept?” Sara said.

“Look, I’m not helping you steal from the police,” Quentin said. “I’ll make an exception for the Queens because, well, they’re the Queens, but we actually need this stuff.”

“Thought it was a long shot,” Sara said.

“Do I want to ask why you’re interested in that?” Quentin said.

“Probably not,” Sara admitted. “One downside to being a vigilante: we don’t get all the toys. Can order all kinds of homing devices off the internet, but even the ones that’ll arrive quickly aren’t what I’d call subtle.”

Quentin sat in silence for some moments more. Sara stretched, slumping back.

It had been an issue she’d been thinking over for most of the day. The only plans that were even close to safe for Thea was fitting some kind of tracking device to her payment. If it was subtle, it could lead them back to whatever place HIVE was using as a base.

From there, there were all kinds of options. It just depended on what they found.

Not for the first time, Sara was reminded of the island. She’d run into Anatoly on the Amazo; struck up an odd kind of friendship. She’d been tempted to go to Russia, meet him, even if ultimately she’d decided otherwise.

It might have been useful to have Bratva contacts though, even if that’d be a step closer to the heart attack she was sure her father was due for after both his daughters had become vigilantes.

“You know you can just leave some of this to the police,” Quentin said.

“No offense, but I think it’s a bit much,” Sara said. “And the organization we’re up against, Nyssa says it’s wide-reaching. There’s a good chance some of the SCPD are in their pocket.”

“I can find some people I know we can trust,” Quentin said.

“And tell them what?” Sara said. “It’ll be suspicious if a tip, especially one from the vigilante, gets sent through you. Only way to send information to the police is through public channels, where anyone could hear and get involved.”

“You know this is never going to sit right with me, though,” Quentin said.

“I know,” Sara said. “But it’s worth it, believe me.”

* * *

They had an odd schedule at the clock-tower. Laurel would go by when she was finished at CNRI, while Sara would be busy patrolling the streets.

Either Helena or Nyssa would be accompanying her, depending on whether Helena was around for more training. The other would be at the clock-tower.

Thea would probably be there as well. They’d decided it was worth letting her know the location, if she had more information to give them.

Still, Laurel was a bit surprised to climb up to the top floor, to find Thea with a rather large box. Laurel blinked, not quite sure how she’d gotten it up there.

As it was, only Helena was there, purposefully ignoring what was going on to practise a few moves.

“Oh, hi,” Thea said.

“What is that?” Laurel said.

“A few things,” Thea said.

She walked over to one of Nyssa’s spare quivers, pulling out an arrow and using the head to cut the tape. She pulled the box open, revealing several more boxes inside.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but _what?_ ” Laurel said.

“Figured I might try to contribute something,” Thea said. “Help. I mean, you’re training me, might as well pay you back.”

Thea was fidgeting slightly, even if she hid it well. Laurel recognised it as withdrawal; she’d seen enough of it at CNRI.

If Thea wanted to distract herself, it was probably for the best. She didn’t really have access to have any more Vertigo after all.

The first thing Thea pulled out and unwrapped was a seemingly high quality bow, dark and the perfect size for her. It came with a dark red quiver and several sets of arrows.

Then she pulled out a softer parcel, tearing it upon and unwrapping sets of clothes. A dark red hoodie, and practical gloves and boots.

She looked up, to see Laurel’s expression.

“I like red,” Thea said, and shrugged. “Besides, you all get costumes. If Huntress wants one, tell her to let me know.”

Thea pulled out a smaller box, and grinned.

“And what’s that?” Laurel said, slightly tiredly.

“Military-grade homing beacons, ought to be about as thin as paper,” Thea said. “I heard your chat the other day, it seemed useful.”

Laurel hesitated. That was one word for it; it was the missing element for the plan they hoped to be able to do.

“Where did you get them?” Laurel said.

“Asked around,” Thea said. “What? I’m rich.”

“I… guess,” Laurel said.

She neared, taking the offered box and peering inside. If they could get them working, they’d be perfect.

“Thanks,” Laurel said. “I’ll call- Canary. Let her know we have a plan, and-”

“Do you want anything else?” Thea said. “I’m sure we could get a fridge up and running, training’s thirsty work. And maybe a better wardrobe. Mannequins or something, actually get rid of the scaffolding.”

“Used to try and convince her of that,” Laurel said. “Still, not sure if we can get anyone else in here to do any of the work. Would take a while to get this place looking any different; besides, it grows on you. Has character.”

“I could buy the place,” Thea said. “Mom wants me to get a hobby. Just say I’m renovating and restoring landmarks. Keep it locked up and inaccessible, but pour money into it so it at least looks good.”

“Not a bad idea,” Laurel said. She moved closer, and sat down. “Could explain why you keep coming here too. Make sure it’s ok with everyone, but it seems like a good thought.”

“Will do,” Thea said.

“Though mannequins don’t seem the most practical way of storing the costumes,” Laurel said. “We need to get changed into them quickly. Don’t have time for that.”

“Looks cool though,” Thea said.

* * *

Thea’s fortune was doing a remarkable job of helping the team. Along with being a fair way along the road to purchasing the tower, she next brought a briefcase full of money.

It would be enough to buy a fair amount of Vertigo; it would also be enough to fund a fair few operations. HIVE likely wouldn’t say no.

Laurel opened the case, picking a wad of bills from the second layer, and slid one of the paper-thin transmitters inside it. Then she put it back where she’d picked it up, straightening and ordering the bills until there was no sign of tampering.

The transmitter didn’t have the longest range or battery life, but it’d last long enough to track down what was likely a storehouse in or near the city. It’d be discovered there, when the bills were counted, but by then they’d have the location.

Then they were just left waiting for HIVE’s Count to reply to a text from Thea. Chances were he’d want to call, to confirm her voice, but they could expect a meeting soon.

Helena and Nyssa were sparring again. Sara watched, smiling to herself. She never had much time to spend with Nyssa, especially alone with Nyssa given that they were both more than busy dealing with HIVE, but even these glimpses were enjoyable.

She knew Nyssa could fight, but seeing her, and watching the moments where she was visibly hold back, was still somehow thrilling.

“Earth to Sara,” Laurel said.

Sara blinked, managing to look away.

“Distracted by something?” Laurel said, slightly playfully.

“Just good to see her again,” Sara said.

Laurel raised her eyebrows.

“So, what do you think of the team?” Sara said, hurriedly changing the subject. “You wanted one, after all.”

“Only just getting started,” Laurel said. “I’m optimistic. You like Nyssa, Helena’s advanced, Thea’s contributed a lot.”

“Though most of those contributions weren’t exactly archery,” Sara said.

“Still useful,” Laurel said. “I told you we needed a fridge up here.”

“True,” Sara chuckled. “And she is just getting started. You took a while to develop too, if I remember, and you never bought me anything.”

“I gave you the chance to work out your sibling rivalry,” Laurel said.

“Fair point,” Sara said. “Think we can persuade Thea to get a TV?”

“Make a list,” Laurel said. “She was never that bothered about spending money.”

Sara smiled, eyes drifting for a moment.

Thea was training with Nyssa for the moment. Sara would admit Nyssa was the better archer; though Nyssa had moved on from firing arrows, to how to use the bow itself for close-range combat.

Thea didn’t seem as enthused, though it was hard to pinpoint how much of that was down to the changed topic, and how much was down to Vertigo withdrawal.

It was somewhat encouraging to see that Thea had given up the drug, even if the dark circles under her eyes weren’t encouraging. Sara had never tried Vertigo, but she remembered what Thea was going through.

Distracting herself was one way to get through it, even if it would be beyond exhausting.

“I’m worried about her,” Laurel said, suddenly.

“Hm?” Sara said.

“Thea,” Laurel said. “She doesn’t seem exactly comfortable here. She’s not saying anything, but…”

“Probably Vertigo,” Sara said. “Always given her the choice to leave, she decided she wants this. If Vertigo’s anything like the drugs I tried she either wants another hit, or just wants to curl up and try to sleep.”

“Should we let her?” Laurel said.

“It’s her choice,” Sara said. “Doing nothing’s the worst though. You should’ve seen what I was like, first couple of days on Lian Yu. Distraction’s the best thing for it.”

Sara looked down. The memories of the island weren’t pleasant at the best of times, but it was hard not to be reminded of just how many lives were affected by the Queen’s Gambit sinking as well.

What would Thea be like now, if that had never happened?

“Why is ‘getting marooned on an island’ your solution to everything?” Laurel said, watching Sara’s expression fall and trying to inject some levity.

Sara blinked, and looked up.

“How to get through withdrawal, how to train…” Laurel said. “It’s been your answer to a lot of questions.”

Sara chuckled; then hesitated, looking down.

“Do miss when it was just us, though,” Sara said. “I like the team. Helena, Thea, Nyssa most of all, but it’s less… personal.”

“Know what you mean,” Laurel said. “It is different having everyone here. Not bad-different, just… different.”

A moment before Sara replied, though, Thea’s phone went off.

Quickly, they fell silent. Nyssa moved back, allowing Thea to get to her phone, and to answer. Sara, Laurel, Nyssa and Helena waited silently, not interrupting.

The only person due to call Thea was HIVE’s Count, and judging by her expression it was him.

The call itself took little more than a minute. Thea gave a greeting, made a request for as much Vertigo as the briefcase could buy, and murmured agreement to several things in a row.

Her expression was unreadable as she hung up, and looked at Sara.

“We’re meeting at eight,” Thea said. “Under Mericle Street, in the Glades.”

“We’ll be ready,” Sara said. “Thanks for this.”

“Any time,” Thea said.

She nodded grimly, sweating just slightly.

* * *

The hardest part was waiting. None of the team could accompany Thea; even Nyssa couldn’t say with any certainty she could hide from HIVE-trained operatives. She was confident, but not enough to risk a life.

Thea insisted she could handle it; “I’ve fooled my mom. If I can lie to her, I can lie to anyone.” That, and there wasn’t much choice.

Still, waiting in the clock-tower was agonizing.

The plan was simple; Thea didn’t really have to do anything. She’d buy a larger amount of Vertigo, ostensibly for a party, and pay with the briefcase. The Count would check it, but wouldn’t have the time to go through every bill, so the tracker would remain unseen.

Thea would leave with the drugs, the Count with the money, and they could track him to whatever base of operations remained.

So long as they could wait for her to return. Sara paced, unable to help worrying.

She was used to doing things herself. Maybe it was just a consequence of the island, where she hadn’t been able to rely on others, but asking someone to put themselves in danger for her just wasn’t comfortable.

With Laurel it was different. For now, at least, she always fought by her sister’s side when it was serious. Thea, however, was alone.

She breathed the biggest sigh of relief of all when they glimpsed Thea through the clock face. Moments later and she’d ascended.

“No problem,” Thea said, putting a box of Vertigo down as though it burned.

“He took the briefcase?”

“Tracker and all,” Thea said. “What do you want to do with this?”

She tapped the box, and pulled back quickly. Her eyes lingered on it for several seconds, and after a moment she seemed to pocket something.

“I’ll give it to d- the police,” Sara said. “Always some use, even if just from people that want to study it.”

Helena sat by the table. There was still limited furniture in the upper level of the clock-tower, but they had the same things as before. Helena watched a dot on a laptop, signalling the movement of the tracker.

The Count was still moving, unsurprisingly. There were a number of potential sites in the area he was heading towards.

“Once he stops, we’ll be heading out,” Sara said.

“That quickly?” Thea said.

“Before they find the tracker and move on,” Sara said. “Or, at least, as soon as possible after they find the tracker.”

Thea hurried to where she was keeping her costume. They’d repurposed the plastic wrap and scaffolding to serve as curtains for a changing area, until Thea could bring in something less improvised.

Less than a minute later and she emerged  dressed in red, straightening her mask and tugging up the hood.

She glanced around. Nyssa was almost always in her League of Assassins gear, Sara and Laurel wore near-mirrors of one another’s outfits, leaving Helena in probably the more rushed costume.

Helena’s identity was hidden by a motorcycle helmet. Thea couldn’t help but be amused by that; she had to admit it was probably the best disguise of anyone there, if less visually impressive.

“That your way of asking if you can come?” Sara said.

“Try to stop me,” Thea said.

Sara hesitated. Then, she breathed out, and went to retrieve a comm. Unlike most of the technology in the clock-tower those weren’t bought by Thea; instead they were a gift from Nyssa and the League. Coordination helped a team.

Sara offered one to Thea, who gratefully put it on.

“Just keep your distance,” Sara said. “Watch. If anyone comes at you, run. You’re not up to a fight yet. See what you think; and if you catch anyone running out, hit them with an arrow. You’re getting good at that.”

“Ok,” Thea nodded, more purposefully.

She paused for a moment to take in the team. She certainly wouldn’t want to accidentally shoot any of them; it didn’t seem likely but she couldn’t say for sure how much nerves would affect her.

Thea fidgeted again; Sara’s expression became more sympathetic.

“And you need a name,” Sara said.

“Doesn’t Thea count?” Thea said.

“Not unless you want HIVE looking up all the Theas in the city, and going after your family,” Sara said. “I need something to call you while we’re out there. Canary, Black Canary, Huntress-”

“Nyssa,” Thea said.

“They are more than welcome to challenge my family,” Nyssa said.

Thea paused.

“Your girlfriend’s scary,” she said, suddenly.

“I know,” Sara said fondly.

Nyssa tugged up her veil, covering her mouth and hiding her smile. Thea glanced between them, vaguely amused.

It was a few more seconds before she spoke. Coming up with a cover-name was harder than she’d have thought. She didn’t really have a purpose, like Huntress seemed to, or a favourite bird or whatever it was that had inspired the Canaries.

“Speedy,” Thea said.

Laurel shifted; smiled to herself.

“Nice name,” Laurel said.

“Thanks,” Thea said. Her voice was softer; “It has… good memories.”

“I like it,” Sara said. “Welcome to the team, Speedy.”

Thea smiled, before moving to sit down. She seemed relieved, but that wasn’t doing anything to alleviate her discomfort.

She slid one hand into her pocket, and left it there, not withdrawing anything. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing.

Sara hesitated, not sure whether or not she wanted to approach. There were boundaries she wanted to keep up, as the Canary, but she had to be sympathetic.

Her train of thought was interrupted at a shout from Helena; the tracker had come to a sustained stop, off the road. They had HIVE’s base.

* * *

Nyssa had identified the best perch for Thea. Meanwhile, the four League members were benched; there wasn’t enough time to get and coordinate with them fast enough. Sara was still wary of using them.

This building would likely be more secure than a drug lab; they’d all have to be involved in breaking in.

Sara and Nyssa lead the way; Sara kicked down doors while Nyssa shot arrows at anyone who seemed armed.

Thea had bought a crossbow for Helena, as well. Helena wasn’t yet adept at its use, but she was proficient enough to keep a number of guards back. She and Laurel spread out once they moved into a room, Laurel wielding her sonic weapon like a gun.

They moved cleanly; methodically. Once they were in the building they traversed a corridor, moving room by room to incapacitate everyone; Nyssa stayed by the doorway to ensure no one snuck around them.

It was the first time they’d really felt like a team.

Sara held a phone in one hand. She was more adept at close range, and only a handful of people involved in the Vertigo operation got that near, with Helena and Nyssa shooting arrows and Laurel stunning with sound waves.

So she served as leader, gesturing, keeping an eye out, and heading towards the location of the tracker.

“Guard the entrance,” Sara said, as they made it to a door that gave the impression of being more important.

Laurel and Helena nodded, curt. There wasn’t any time for pleasantries; they turned, standing either side of the door and keeping an eye out. A moment later, Sara and Nyssa pushed through the door.

HIVE’s Count sat there, typing figures into a laptop. He seemed more inconvenienced than irate.

“Really can’t get the staff these days,” he remarked, shutting the laptop down. “Wonderful to see you again, Canary. And Nyssa al Ghul, I’m surprised your father cares so much for this city.”

Nyssa stiffened; she raised her bow, poised to fire.

“You’re still here?” Sara said.

“Our business is not quite concluded,” the Count said. “Survey reports to confirm, tunnels to dig, you know how it is.”

“Where’s the machine?” Sara said.

“Not here, as I’m sure you can see,” he said. “It is due to arrive in this city very soon, though. Which is why, if you don’t mind, I have to be going.”

He stood up. Nyssa fired; he caught the arrow, still gripping the shaft as he lowered his arm.

“You’re going to tell us where we can find the earthquake machine,” Sara said.

“Why would I do a thing like that?” he said.

“We’re not asking,” Nyssa said, nocking another arrow.

“Nevertheless, I’m afraid I must decline to answer,” he said. “As I said, I must be going.”

Still gripping an arrow in one hand, he picked up his laptop. He ducked forward with astonishing speed, deflecting another arrow; Sara whirled her staff, striking his wrist and making the laptop clatter to the floor.

He seemed slightly disappointed for a moment, but not enough to pick it up. He passed Nyssa and Sara in the time it took Nyssa to fire again, evading the arrow, and darted out the door.

Helena and Laurel were caught by surprise. They reacted fast enough; he evaded Helena, and as Laurel prepared her canary cry he lunged, Nyssa’s arrow held tightly in one hand; he left it embedded in Laurel’s wrist.

She dropped her device, her cry nearly as loud as the sonic attack would have been, before he darted away.

Hearing her sister’s shout, Sara hurried from the room. The Count was already most of the way down the corridor, at too great a distance to chase, especially with the other guards coming into view.

Sara threw her sonic device, triggering it at a distance to delay them. The Count shrugged it off.

“Are you ok?” Sara said, low, to Laurel.

It was a moment before she replied, breathing in through clenched teeth.

“Will be once it’s out,” Laurel said.

Sara nodded, expression grim. She remembered the first time she’d ended up with an injury like that; somewhere along the line she’d gotten used to them, but it had seemed like the end of the world at the start.

Wanting to delay causing her sister any more pain, Sara pulled back, tapping her comm.

“Speedy, Count’s heading out. Be ready.”

Something that might have been a murmur of acknowledgement came back.

“Speedy?”

“Right,” Thea said, vaguely.

Sara hesitated, but Thea didn’t sound like she was in trouble, and she had to focus on Laurel. It was probably just nerves getting to her.

Nyssa and Helena fired arrows down the corridor. Sara shifted, until she was crouching by Laurel.

“Ready?” Sara said, gripping the arrow shaft.

“Yeah,” Laurel said.

She gritted her teeth; Sara faltered for a moment. Then, steeling herself, she pulled; the arrow came out with disturbing ease. Laurel held her other hand over her mouth, muffling her cry.

Sara quickly put the arrow away, placing her hand in her sister’s as soon as she was done.

“Sorry about that,” Sara said.

“Bound to happen sooner or later,” Laurel said, voice somewhat faint. “Trusting you to get revenge for me.”

“Will do,” Sara said, far more seriously than Laurel expected. “Up to getting out of here?”

“Yeah,” Laurel said.

It was a second or so before she managed to stand. She hugged herself with her hurt arm, pressing the wound inwards to lessen the bleeding. Left-handed she picked up her sonic device again, soon figuring out how to use it.

“Ok, we’re getting out of here,” Sara said. “Count of three, everyone ready?”

A chorus of assent.

As Sara counted down she quickly moved back, picking up the laptop the Count had been made to leave behind. No doubt it was encrypted, but she didn’t want to feel as though this was for nothing.

Hopefully Thea would have gotten off a good shot outside, and they’d have gotten the Count too.

Her first time shooting someone might be hard, but Thea didn’t seem to have any problem with the idea. Maybe it was her father’s blood.

“Three!” Sara said.

They moved as one.

Sara lead the way, though few people were in her way when she reached them. Nyssa and Helena still used their bow and crossbow, and Laurel managed several uses of her sonic device.

There was no time for anyone to aim at them; only a handful of their foes had weapons anyway.

Despite Sara’s worry, it seemed as though most of HIVE’s employees were elsewhere, likely with the earthquake machine. If the Count’s skills were anything to go by, that was a relief.

As they made it to the doorway Helena and Nyssa moved back, ensuring no one was following.

Sara burst outside, relieved to be back in the open air. She surveyed the street quickly, and glanced up the building, glad to see it was clear.

Then she faltered. It was too clear; no wounded Count, no blood spatter, no fired arrows… Urgently, she tapped her comm.

“Speedy?” Sara said.

A murmur came through. Sara glanced back at the team, concerned; Nyssa nodded to her.

“Go, beloved,” Nyssa said. “We will take your sister to the tower. I’ll tend her wound; I have a great deal of practise with that.”

“Thank you,” Sara said.

She took off at a run, quickly recalling where Thea’s perch had been.

If she hadn’t even fired at the Count, and she wasn’t replying properly over the comm, that couldn’t mean anything good.

She ran through an empty building, through a broken door, to where Thea had been positioned with her bow.

Thea was there; she lay on the floor, sprawled out, bow still in one hand but not in any position to fire. Sara neared, crouched, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard a breath.

“It was too much,” Thea murmured, half-aware of Sara’s presence.

Sara hesitated; then her eyes focused on an opened packet of green pills just by the bow. Vertigo. She must have taken it from the box she’d gotten from the Count; that probably shouldn’t have been a surprise. No wonder the Count had gotten away, if Thea had been-

Maybe it was a bit much to hope, for Thea to overcome all her problems in such a short span of time.

Sara closed her eyes, delivering a “She’s fine,” into her comm before shutting them off. Slowly, she lifted Thea up, making sure to bring the bow. She crushed the Vertigo underfoot, turning and walking back to the clock-tower.


	4. Felicity

Thea’s Vertigo problem had led to the Count escaping. Laurel’s arm was bandaged tightly, and she still didn’t seem comfortable moving it. Helena had plugged in and opened up the laptop they’d stolen, but couldn’t get past the log-in screen.

All in all, the assault seemed to have been beyond wasted.

Nyssa seemed almost to have melted into the shadows, waiting to the side of the clock-tower. A frustrated Helena was using the rudimentary hacking knowledge she’d acquired in her war against her family, not making so much as a dent in HIVE’s security protocols.

The sparring mats had been repurposed as beds. Laurel lay on one, arm raised, eyes closed as the adrenaline of the fight wore off. On the other was a barely-conscious Thea.

Addiction and pressure were a heady mix. Both alongside the opportunity for Vertigo Thea had been presented with, and it wasn’t a surprise that she’d relapsed.

Sara should have seen it, but she’d been so distracted-

Sara sat between the two of them, physically and emotionally weary.

“Go home,” Sara said, to Helena.

“You’re just giving up?” Helena said.

“Not giving up,” Sara said. “Resting. I know someone who’s good at computers, I’ll get her to have a look at that. There’s no point in you pacing.”

She tried not to sound defeated. She hadn’t given up, far from it, but it was hard to not just feel exhausted. Their team was just in its infancy and she’d pushed it too hard.

Helena looked at her, somewhat dismissively, before turning and walking out.

Sara closed her eyes.

She wanted to kill him. The thought came to her rather suddenly, but avoidably. She hated HIVE’s Count.

It wasn’t that being a vigilante was safe. She’d been prepared for the possibility that’s he’d get hurt, but she didn’t want that for Laurel. Laurel was only doing this because of her.

Maybe it was a small thing, an arrow in the wrist, but it was still more than Laurel deserved. That little spark of anger burned out of control.

She’d find the Count.

And on top of everything she still heard the damn beating of wings in the background.

There was a mewl as Selina trudged over, curiously nudging at the two prone bodies. There was the rustle of a bag as Nyssa lured it away; one of the many additions Thea had arranged for was a cupboard of cat food.

Nyssa, unsure of what to do, sat down.

Action was easier than this. She’d taught many people to make themselves into weapons; it went beyond the obvious. In addition to being designed to kill, the best assassins thought about nothing, they just _did_. And a good assassin certainly didn’t let themselves feel.

This was just meant to be another mission. Save Starling City, repay a debt.

So moments like this were the hardest; moments she could just sit there, and watch her beloved suffer. She wasn’t practised at dealing with situations like this.

“You don’t have to stick around either,” Sara said. “Guessing you have better things to do.”

“Nothing,” Nyssa said.

Sara opened one eye. “That says something about the quality of your life, if you’ve got nothing to do but sit here and watch me mope.”

“I mean there is nothing more important for me to do than to stay at your side,” Nyssa said.

Sara hesitated. Neither Thea or Laurel were talking; Thea twitched just enough to indicate she was still riding the high of Vertigo, while Laurel seemed on the verge of passing out. No doubt the medications used were responsible for that.

Slowly, Sara stood up. She reluctantly let go of Laurel’s hand, and moved over to Nyssa, out of earshot of the two prone bodies.

For the moment, she wanted to leave being the Canary aside. Thea still didn’t know who she was; there was no way to do that where she could here.

“I pushed Thea into relapsing,” Sara said. “I let an arrow end up in my sister’s arm. Wouldn’t blame you if you wanted a little alone time.”

“The mission was a failure, partial or total depending on the contents of the laptop,” Nyssa said. “It happens. The greatest warriors still make mistakes.”

“It still happened,” Sara said.

“In the past,” Nyssa said. “Everyone would want to change something, if they could. It’s futile to consider. What matters is what you do now.”

“Feel bad about it,” Sara said. “It’s my right.”

Nyssa found she couldn’t do much more than look at Sara.

“I thought I was doing good, putting this team together,” Sara said. “I was alone, starting out, and that went well. But then it was so much fun, working with Laurel, and with you.”

“Then there was a setback,” Nyssa said.

“Bit more than that,” Sara said. “What would have happened if it had just been us? Thea might not have needed to- And Laurel might not be hurt; it’s easier to keep track of fewer people, and we’d have approached the whole situation differently. And she’d be better trained, we wouldn’t have been distracted by the others.”

“Maybe,” Nyssa said.

The was a low, faint groan from Thea.

“You knew they’d be at risk when you started,” Nyssa said. “You knew you’d be distracted. What made you recruit them?”

“Huh?” Sara said. “Well, Helena, she needed help. Her one-woman war against the Bertinellis was impressive, but not sustainable. And Thea, I thought a purpose would help; stop her ending up helpless in a drug lab.”

“And Laurel?”

“She asked,” Sara said. “And, I guess, it was better to not be alone.”

“How much of that has changed?” Nyssa said.

“None, I guess,” Sara said.

Nyssa wasn’t sure how well her attempt at comforting was going. If nothing else, the weight on Sara’s shoulders seemed a little less.

“It is easier to risk one’s own life,” Nyssa said. “You could accept the same injuries to yourself, but to see them inflicted on others is harder to bear. You would not question your purpose if you were the one lying there.”

Sara hesitated. She looked at Nyssa, not quite sure what to say.

“I’m not aware of many who’d learnt to fight as well as you, and yet keep their hearts,” Nyssa said. “It is admirable.”

“Admirable?” Sara echoed. Despite herself, she smiled. “You’ve got a way with compliments, Nyssa.”

“I sense you mocking me,” Nyssa said.

“Mocking’s such a harsh word,” Sara said. “Poking fun, maybe. And anyway, what would you suggest?”

“Give them the same ability you give yourself,” Nyssa said. “Self-determination. Let them decide if the risk is one they want to take. If they were not before, they are well aware of the strain and the risk.”

“Not an easy course,” Sara said. “I know I should, but if they get hurt- if Laurel gets seriously hurt, for anything I did…”

“It should never be easy,” Nyssa said.

She’d struck down her share of people that killed indiscriminately. The one things he held onto, that separated her from them, was that she still cared about some lives.

Everyone that wasn’t a foe was valuable to her, some far more so than others. Her father had long been unhappy with that notion of hers.

“Thanks,” Sara said.

“I’m not sure I did anything to earn that,” Nyssa said.

“You did,” Sara said. “Trust me.”

* * *

The security at Queen Consolidated was beginning to be a joke. It was quite literally broad daylight, and with nothing more than a confident ‘I belong here’ posture Sara had gotten inside.

It had been late last night before anyone had made it home. Helena had left first, then as Thea had started to come down from her trip she’d been delivered back safely to her bedroom.

Quentin had been asleep by the time Sara, Nyssa and Laurel made it home. Sara was glad of that; she was not looking forward to him finding out how poorly things had gone.

As it was, she’d decided to distract herself with HIVE. The Count was lost to them, as was almost all leads as to the location of the earthquake machine.

The laptop they’d stolen was their best and only chance, now. Barring a miracle, they just had to hope the information was both accessible and relevant.

When Sara thought of a hacker, however, she thought Felicity; the woman she’d met on her previous trips to steal from R&D. Apparently Felicity thought of hacking as a pastime.

Sara couldn’t be sure of how adept Felicity was, but she was their only real chance at this stage.

There were a number of ways to approach her, again. Most involved waiting for the end of the day, again, and breaking in after hours and hoping Felicity was still around.

Sara couldn’t bring herself to sit around and wait for that long. Besides, Felicity had helped the Canary twice so far. She could probably be trusted.

And if not, well, the city was due to be destroyed in an earthquake.

At the very least Sara wanted to find proof of the machine’s existence and the plan to use it; if nothing else that could be used to make people evacuate the city.

Sara ascended in the elevator, reaching the floor she remembered Felicity being on.

It was an entirely different experience being in the building during work hours. Gone was the eerie silence; instead there were people everywhere, constantly in motion, constantly talking.

It was a relief to be inside, too. Her neck prickled like she was being watched most of the time she was outside, lately. Paranoia. It was probably to be expected after what happened with Laurel.

It was brightly lit as well, with sunlight streaming in through the windows. The floor was almost unrecognizable.

She walked over to where she’d seen Felicity working after hours, only to find someone else at the computer.

“Uh, hello?” Sara said. The man turned; “I’m looking for Felicity.”

“Smoak?”

“Maybe?” Sara said.

“Third door down that hallway, she got promoted.”

Sara nodded, hurrying on before she could be asked any questions. She went to the indicated hall, counting off doors, before finding one that was half-open. A blonde faced away from her, typing email after email.

Sara rapped on the door. Felicity jumped, turning. She opened her mouth to speak, then cut herself off; apparently Sara wasn’t who she’d expected.

“Um, hi?” Felicity said.

“Sara Lance,” Sara said.

“Yeah, I know who you are. I mean, I saw you on the news,” Felicity said. “Remembered what you looked like. Not that I’ve been reading about you that much, I just have a good memory for things like that and- you probably didn’t think I was a stalker before I started rambling like that did you?”

“It’s ok, Felicity,” Sara said.

She stepped inside. Felicity hesitated.

“On that stalker remark-” she began, then frowned. “Wait, is my name on the door? They said it wouldn’t be on the door.”

“I came here to talk to you,” Sara said.

“You did?” Felicity said. She blinked. “Why?”

“I’ve heard you’re something of a computer hacker,” Sara said.

Felicity stiffened.

“I- um, not really,” she said. “I mean, that’s illegal, I would never-”

“And that you’ve helped out the vigilante,” Sara said.

Felicity squeaked. Sara waited a moment, before speaking again, curtailing what would have no doubt been a rather impressive denial.

“Relax, Felicity,” Sara said. “I’m just here for your help.”

“I can’t help with anything like that,” Felicity said. “I mean I can, theoretically, MIT grad and computer geek and all, so I probably could hack something if you wanted me to, but I wouldn’t, because I don’t, because it’s-”

“You said it was your way of being a hero,” Sara said.

“I- how did you know that?” Felicity said, She blinked. “Not that I said that.”

“You said I inspired you,” Sara said. “Should I have brought the wig?”

Felicity’s eyes slowly went wide.

“Wait, you’re-”

“Yup,” Sara said.

“You’re really-”

“Yup.”

There was a brief pause. Felicity quickly stood up, pushing the door behind Sara closed.

“How can I help?” Felicity said, at once.

“It’s that easy?” Sara said.

“Absolutely,” Felicity said. “I _have_ kind of been stalking you on the news if you’re the Canary. The number of people you’ve helped, and how you do it… I try to do what I can, and if I can help you too, I want to.”

Sara had almost expected more resistance. It was encouraging, though a dark part of her mind replaced what the strain of this had done to Thea, and the danger had done to Laurel.

Involving Felicity likely wouldn’t be entirely safe for her, but Sara couldn’t think of any other option.

“Are you good?” Sara said.

“At hacking?” Felicity said. “Yes. I don’t know if that sounds kinda arrogant. But still yes.”

“Not arrogant if it’s true,” Sara said. She smiled. “I’ve gotten hold of a laptop from a group that’s- dangerous, but I can’t get in. I don’t know for sure what kind of safeguards they’ve got, but knowing the organization it’ll be top of the line.”

Felicity cracked her fingers as though preparing to type, then winced, drawing them back in.

“That actually kinda sounds fun,” Felicity said.

“Can you do it?”

“I’m a little rusty,” Felicity said. “And depends what kind of software they’re using. But I think so. I’ll take a sick day.”

She gave a rather unconvincing fake cough. Sara raised her eyebrows.

“Well, if that works, I’ll be waiting outside,” Sara said. “I’ll take you to the laptop. If you’re sure you want to do this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Felicity said.

“It’s not exactly safe,” Sara said.

“I can cover my tracks,” Felicity said.

“I don’t mean online,” Sara said. “The group I’m talking about are… dangerous. There’s a chance they’ll find out you’re helping me.”

Felicity faltered, briefly. After a couple of seconds she spoke again, the usual lightness in her tone dissipating.

“What’ll happen if I don’t help?” she said.

“I’m not looking to emotionally blackmail you,” Sara said.

“Will people die?” Felicity said.

 _A city’s worth_. Sara hesitated.

“Maybe,” she said.

“Then I’ll do it,” Felicity said.

* * *

Laurel woke up later, head still a bit woozy from the meds she’d been given. It was later in the day than she’d normally wake.

She shifted, taking the better part of a minute before she noticed a piece of paper next to her bed, weighted down by a lamp; it was Sara letting her know CNRI thought she was off sick.

Her arm panged suddenly. Laurel shifted, looking down at her bandaged limb. There wasn’t any indication of blood seeping through the dressing, but she doubted it would be wise to peer beneath.

She pulled herself up, showering and dressing gingerly before heading out to the living room. Her father was pacing there.

“Dad?” she said.

At the sound of her voice he turned, and breathed a sigh of relief that went all the way through his body.

“As soon as I saw you-” he said. His voice trailed off, and he gestured vaguely.

Laurel didn’t need to look down to guess.

“It’s not that bad,” Laurel said.

“Not that bad?” Quentin echoed. “It’s the worst I’ve ever seen happen to you. Sure, it’s ‘just’ one arm, but it’s still- did you get shot?”

“No,” Laurel said, quickly. “It was an arrow.”

“An _arrow_?” Quentin raised his eyebrows.

“Long story,” Laurel said.

“Still,” he said, and winced. “You’re being careful, aren’t you?”

“Dad, of course,” Laurel said.

“It’s just- I got one daughter back less than a year ago, I don’t want to lose another.”

“You won’t,” Laurel said, “I promise.”

* * *

Sara walked up to the door of the Queen mansion. She used to feel so comfortable here; a lot of things had changed.

Felicity was working away in the clock-tower, as best she could with the limited equipment they had. Laurel had been prescribed bedrest. She wasn’t entirely sure where Helena was. Nyssa was keeping the League updated…

Part of her mind seemed to be constantly keeping track of everyone, now. The distraction was appreciated.

Knocking probably wouldn’t achieve much. There was a chance Moira would invite her in, but Thea wouldn’t want to talk. As far as she was concerned, Sara was just the person who’d survived instead of her brother.

Sara looked at the door for a moment, before moving back. She started pacing the outside of the mansion, trying to remember which was Thea’s room. Well, whichever one had been five years ago; hopefully it wouldn’t have changed.

Once she stood beneath the window, she glanced around. There didn’t seem to be cameras, at least; you couldn’t be sure with a family like the Queens. Quickly, she pulled her mask from her pocket, pulled her hair back to don the wig, and did up her jacket.

It wasn’t a perfect uniform, but it ought to be enough to be recognized. Sara ran at the wall, leaping and using her momentum to get a few handholds, and pulled herself up the intricately decorated walls.

She’d climbed out of one of these windows a fair few times. Going up was different, but she was better at it now anyway.

Once up, she knocked on the window. Thea was visible inside, jumping suddenly at the noise. She turned, however, and relaxed at the sight of the Canary’s face.

A little slowly, Thea went up to the window. It took a moment before she reached out to open the window; Sara ducked under it, then pulled herself inside.

“Do I want to ask what you’re doing here?” Thea said.

“Checking up,” Sara said. “Last time I saw you, you didn’t seem to be doing that well.”

Thea glanced down. Silently, she moved away, and sat. Sara sat down as well.

Thea didn’t comment on the Canary’s more casual clothing. As it was, it was the mask and wig people recognized.

“Going to chew me out, huh?” Thea said.

“No,” Sara said.

“I know you wanted me to do something,” Thea said. “Watch the entrance, stop them getting out… But I’d just bought Vertigo again. And I had the chance to…”

“I get it,” Sara said, gently. “I pushed you too far. From where you were when we started, I should’ve let you go at your own pace. It’s on me, not you.”

“You aren’t the one who wanted to get high more than she wanted to help,” Thea said.

“You weren’t thinking straight. I remember what withdrawal’s like,” Sara said. “You deserved help, not being thrown out into the field.”

“Kinda liked that,” Thea said.

“But you weren’t ready,” Sara said. “Listen, I’m not pretending to be any good at teaching; I’m learning as much as you. This is what worked for me but, well, I wouldn’t wish what happened to me on anyone.”

Sara hesitated. She felt a little out of place in the well-furnished, brightly-lit Queen manor while in her mask. After a moment, she sighed.

“I trust you, despite what happened,” Sara said. “I figure, if you’re feeling down because of that, you deserve to be reminded.”

She reached up to pull off her wig and mask in one motion, shaking her hair out as she put her disguise onto her lap. Thea stared.

Sara waited for a reaction. If she was honest, there was a real chance this wouldn’t go well.

“You,” Thea said.

“Yeah,” Sara said. “Like I said, I’m not much good at any of this. If you want to stop, we’ll stop the training, but I still want to help. If you want to kick me out and never see me again, I’ll go.”

“ _Why_?” Thea said.

“Why what?” Sara said.

It was a few moments before Thea moved past monosyllables. Sara couldn’t quite read her tone.

“Why any of this?” Thea said.

“Because you needed help,” Sara said. “And I guess it is kinda my fault. Right now this is all I seem to be really good for, so it’s what I offered you.”

Thea stared at her, still.

“I hated you,” Thea said. “After you came back, and Ollie didn’t. I _wanted_ it to be your fault, to have someone to blame, and you were the perfect face for that. I don’t know if this makes it better or worse.”

Sara said nothing. Thea looked down at the wig.

“What happened?” Thea said. “If you can tell me you’re the Canary, you can tell me what happened to my brother.”

“I don’t really know,” Sara said. She paused. “The last I saw him, we were on a sinking ship. Not the Gambit, it’s a long story, Shado was- Well, I saw him get washed away. Nothing else was going right, I’d just lost one friend, and I lost another right after, and I just assumed…”

She swallowed. Briefly, Sara’s eyes drifted until she was looking at thin air. Sometimes she could still smell the tang of blood and salt.

“I thought he died there,” Sara said. “Nyssa said she found him though. He trained with the League, and was sent off, and… He didn’t survive that.”

“Who was it?” Thea said.

“Damien Darhk,” Sara said. She paused. “I killed him. Well, helped Nyssa do it.”

There was a brief gleam of something in Thea’s eye.

“He’s dead?” Thea said.

“Yes.”

“That’s something, then,” Thea said. “It’s… easier with someone to blame.”

She looked at Sara, and there didn’t seem to be hate in her eyes. Relieved, Sara slipped her mask and wig into her jacket’s pockets.

“I know,” Sara said. “And if you want someone to help you talk it out or punch it out, I’ll be there. Though to be honest I’m only really any good at the latter.”

“It’s doing more for me than most things,” Thea said. “Second to…”

Her voice trailed off.

“I’m the last person to tell you to stop,” Sara said. “But it doesn’t look like Vertigo’s helping you. I don’t want you putting yourself in danger because _I_ couldn’t save someone.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Thea said. She hesitated. “But I am trying, honestly.”

“I believe you,” Sara said. “I promise to try and be better too. Let me know if I push too much. This is Starling City, not Purgatory, even with the danger you can afford to take it a little slow. It’s not all on your shoulders.”

“Ditto,” Thea said. “Not all on yours either.”

* * *

Felicity was working just by the clock-face. She had the HIVE laptop closed, but connected to another computer, and was muttering to herself as she typed.

The clock-face was probably the best lit part of the chamber. The lights across the roof just weren’t working, but there were bright street-lamps just below the tinted glass of the clock.

Felicity didn’t seem to have noticed the shadows, though. She typed from memory, not needing to know where the letters were on the keyboard, eyes never leaving the screen.

Once she’d started working, she hadn’t stopped. She didn’t seem to be even registering the sparring that was going on behind her.

Laurel and Sara both wielded staffs, metal clanging against metal, both grinning. Sara was easily maintaining the upper hand, but she intentionally gave a few openings; she couldn’t expect Laurel to go up against five years of training after several months, but she was still doing well.

Helena meanwhile faced Nyssa, and she was streaming with sweat. Nyssa was a far less forgiving teacher than the Lances, but even so Helena had a fierce grin on her face.

She didn’t need to land a hit to know she was doing well. Nyssa rarely gave compliments, but the occasional raised eyebrow meant as much.

Both Helena and Laurel neared the point of exhaustion at similar times. Gratefully they took a break, walking over to the scaffold to sit.

“Doing better?” Helena said, gesturing to Laurel’s arm.

“Compensating,” Laurel said. She stretched her bandaged wrist out, wincing only slightly. “I’m taking most of the weight of the staff with my other hand.”

“Would have thought you’d have wanted a break,” Helena said. “It looked nasty.”

“It is,” Laurel said. “But with the city in danger, I should learn how to adjust. We might not have time for me to heal completely.”

They paused, briefly, at an indistinct grunt from Sara. She and Nyssa were sparring again; both seemed to enjoy the chance to go all-out.

It wasn’t long before both slowed, though, with no clear winner. Both panting, both beaming, they walked over.

“How’s your first scar coming along?” Sara said.

“That sounds ominous,” Laurel said.

“No more than you’d expect,” Sara said. “You can expect a couple if you’re going to keep doing this.”

“I noticed,” Laurel said. “Don’t take it personally if I’m not planning to get quite as much of a collection as you did.”

“How did you even get that many?” Helena said.

Sara stretched, sports bra riding up just slightly to show a little more of the criss-crossing scars over her abdomen. She smirked, and Nyssa’s gaze went down.

“Sword,” Sara said, touching one. Her finger moved up past several. “Sword. Sword. Same sword. That one’s a burn. Gunshot. Another burn. Claw,” she reached her shoulder, tapping more ugly, still-raised marks. “For starters. Don’t you have any yet?”

“Gunshot, leg,” Helena said. “Not all of _that_.”

“You should see Nyssa,” Sara said.

She turned. Despite everyone else’s gear for working out, Nyssa was still in her League of Assassins garb.

“How are you not sweltering in that?” Sara said.

“This city is cooler than I’m used to,” Nyssa said. “This is comfortable.”

Sara snorted, and breathed out.

“Well, take my word for it, she’s got me beat for scars,” Sara said. “Not sure I want to know where all of them came from.”

“Training,” Nyssa said.

“What, all of them?”

“Most,” Nyssa said. “Were I not finished training, I would not have been in a position to fight anyone else. Only a handful of targets were a challenge, and a mere fraction of them left a mark.”

“Guess that works out,” Sara said. “I suppose merciful training is a bit much to ask for from a place called the League of Assassins.”

Nyssa’s lip curled, amused.

The exchange was briefly interrupted by a frustrated groan from Felicity. She’d mentioned something about ‘next-gen’s next gen,’ when she’d started working on safely getting past HIVE’s encryption, and on top of her skills being slightly rusty it was taking her a while to get into it.

Not that Felicity seemed to be complaining. This was her equivalent of Sara and Nyssa sparring; a chance to push herself for once.

Every few minutes Selina warily approached the newcomer. Sara had to lift the cat up, turning her around so as to not disturb their new hacker.

Thea arrived. She was wearing a red hoodie that covered most of her face, even if it wasn’t quite her vigilante outfit, and had both hands in her pockets. Helena stopped mid-sentence to scowl.

“Uh, hi guys?” Thea said. “You said to come back when I felt up to it. And, well, I’m up to it.”

“You’re sure?” Sara said.

Her tone was less accusing, more making sure. She stood, shifting to face Thea.

“I need to be doing something,” Thea said. “I can’t just sit around feeling sorry for myself, that’s just going to make things worse. If it means I’ve got to face the music, then I’ll face it.”

She moved closer, approaching Laurel. She drew a rattling breath to see the bandage.

“Was that my fault?” Thea said. “I’m sorry, if it-”

“It wasn’t,” Laurel said. “Don’t worry.”

“Good,” Thea breathed a sigh of relief.

Still, her gaze lingered on Laurel’s wound for a moment. It was hard to say how she was reacting to the prospect of an injury like that; then her gaze drifted up.

“Wait, _Laurel_?” Thea said.

Laurel stiffened.

“I mean, guess it makes sense, if Sara is- Wait,” Thea turned to Helena. “Ok, no idea who you are under that helmet. Just tell me you’re not my mom.”

“You told her?” Helena said, looking towards Sara.

“Only about me,” Sara said. “She deserved to know. She’s part of the team.”

“Speak for yourself,” Helena said. “She’s the reason the Count got away. He’d be out of the picture by now if she’d done her job.”

Thea slumped, just slightly. Then, a little out of nowhere, she pulled out a notepad.

“Do you want a costume?” she said.

“What?” Helena said.

“The rest of us have costumes,” Thea said. “You’ve just got biker-wear. It’s sturdy, but not really memorable, and it could be upgraded. I can get you something a bit better.”

Helena hesitated, caught off-guard.

“And on that note, this place needs something,” Thea said. “I looked into it, the clock-tower’s basically for sale, and it could do with renovation. Actually get some power, get rid of the scaffolding,” she gestured to Felicity, “Improve the wi-fi.”

“You can’t just throw money at a problem to make it go away,” Helena said.

“Why not?” Thea said. “It’s the Queen way.”

She started noting things down; a costume for Helena, disposal of the various plastic sheets, an independent generator…

“What’s your favourite colour?” Thea said.

Helena paused. “Purple.”

“We’ll go for that then,” Thea said. “Not too bright. And an eye-mask like the Canaries. Can keep the biker-stuff if you want, but it really needs an upgrade.”

Beneath her helmet, Helena scowled.

“I’m not going to be part of this,” Helena said. “Maybe someone else in the Bertinelli mob has a clue. While you’re humouring the girl that let the Count get away, and letting the blonde play at hacker, I’ll be getting something done.”

Pausing only to snatch up a crossbow, Helena strode angrily out of the clock-tower. Thea faltered only slightly, before she walked over to the clock-face.

Felicity was still typing away, focused intently on seemingly meaningless data.

“How’s it going?” Thea said.

Felicity squeaked, apparently not having noticed Thea approach her. She straightened, glancing back, before relaxing.

“Doing what I can,” Felicity said. “This thing’s got firewalls and protection from next-gen attacks. Not sure I want to know where it came from, but the White House uses less encryption.”

It was a few seconds before her eyes widened.

“Not- not that I’ve hacked the government,” Felicity said. “I- uh…”

“I’m nobody’s conscience,” Thea said. “Do you need anything? Gadgets, or something? I don’t know how most of this works, but I imagine hardware helps.”

“It can,” Felicity said. “I’ve got to write most of this code from scratch, and there’s not always a way to access most of the ports I’d like to.”

“Hit me,” Thea said. “We’ll see if we can’t get this place better stocked.”

Watching the two, Nyssa quirked an eyebrow.

Felicity responded with an excited list of devices, giving a slightly gibberish description of what they were for, and what would help the most.

Slowly, Thea was taking them down, underlining the important ones, even if she didn’t understand most of what Felicity said.

“When you said you knew a computer expert, this was not what I was expecting,” Nyssa said.

“She is, from what I’ve seen,” Sara said.

“Certainly,” Nyssa said. “If she has not yet triggered any of the traps and viruses despite her repeated attempts to break in, she is adept. Nonetheless she is… unusual.”

“I think what Nyssa’s trying to oh-so tactfully say,” Laurel said, “Is are you sure that she’ll keep this quiet? Motormouth’s an understatement.”

“She’s kept my secret before,” Sara said. “And it looks like she does want to help this city.”

“Accidents happen,” Nyssa said.

“I don’t have any better ideas,” Sara said. “Helena can beat on the Bertinellis all she likes, this is our only solid lead, especially now the Count’s aware we’re coming after him.”

There was something to be said for having Felicity there too. With everything that they wanted from their team, having a computer expert made it feel more… formal.

They weren’t just a group of people who enjoyed punching people, they had roles, and functions. Someone to gather information, and the rest to fight, and all of them had distinct styles.

Sara couldn’t quite put it into words, but it felt like something was coming together.

* * *

“I’m giving you an out,” Sara said, sitting on the foot of her sister’s bed.

“Huh?” Laurel said, looking back from her files.

“If you want out,” Sara said. “No judgements or anything, if you don’t want to keep going you’re not obligated. I’ll tell the group your wrist played up, you can stay home.”

“Why would I do that?” Laurel said.

“Didn’t you see how dad was glaring at me over dinner?” Sara said. “Laurel, you got an arrow in your arm. I guess he blames me, and he’s not exactly wrong.”

“What have I done to give you the idea I wanted out?” Laurel said.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Sara said.

“I don’t,” Laurel said. She lifted her bandaged wrist; “With this or without this, it’s not changing my mind. I want to help you, and I’ve always cared about helping this city.”

Sara breathed out.

Maybe she was still guilty. Certainly, her father’s wary expression had been far from comforting. He hadn’t said anything, but he hadn’t needed to.

It wasn’t like Sara wasn’t beating herself up already, far more than he would. Laurel was hurt, and she wouldn’t be if Sara hadn’t started all of this. Plain and simple.

For all of Nyssa’s comforting, none of that would change. She couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t at least try.

It had been a fun idea, to begin with. Sisters working together to clean up Starling City.

Now it was getting real, though. The stakes were real, the danger was real; the wound in Laurel’s arm just proved it. There was a genuine chance that this could end badly.

And if it got worse-

“I don’t blame you,” Laurel said.

“Laurel-”

“Listen, Sara,” Laurel said. “This was my decision. I knew what the risks are, and I still do, and I’ve seen your scars. I knew what could happen to me.”

Both of them paused; Sara shifted on the bed.

“I wasn’t much of a sister,” Sara said. “Not before, at least-”

“That’s the past,” Laurel said.

“But it’s _why_ ,” Sara said. “I want to be better, now, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m never going to be comfortable doing something that could…”

There was something odd in her eyes; Sara looked away.

She knew how this had to end. Better or worse, this confrontation with HIVE and the Count could only go one way. Sara couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed.

“What is it?” Laurel said.

“Huh?”

“There’s something else,” Laurel said. “I know you, Sara. You knew I wouldn’t step out, you knew I wouldn’t be angry with you, so what’s the issue?”

Sara hesitated. She looked down, briefly, before meeting Laurel’s eyes again. When she spoke, her voice was quieter.

“You know I’ve killed,” Sara said, flatly.

“Oh,” Laurel said. She paused. “I guessed.”

“On the island,” Sara said. “And after. And… here.”

It was strange, talking about it. She was sure Laurel was fully aware of all of this; what she wouldn’t have had confirmed by reports she could have guessed easily.

Still, it was hard not to feel a little ashamed, expressing it. There were things she regretted, and things she didn’t, but all the same Laurel was part of a different aspect of her life. A lighter aspect.

She was trying to change, really. She didn’t want to always rely on killing, and didn’t want to default to it. Sara knew she’d killed far fewer people over the past year, but it was still on the table as far as she was concerned.

“I didn’t want you to be part of that,” Sara said. “And I don’t want you to see that side of me.”

Sara looked down, again. When she turned up it didn’t seem as though Laurel had looked away.

“You’re my sister,” Laurel said. “Nothing you can do will ever change that. I promise.”

The words weren’t as comforting as Sara would have liked.

“You’ve made up your mind?” Sara said.

“Completely,” Laurel said.

Sara exhaled. After several seconds she sat up straighter, trying to push her worry to the side. It didn’t feel like it was working.

“Ok,” Sara said. She paused. “But do me one favour, please. When we find the Count, when I’ve got him, if I ask you to leave, leave. Turn around, and look away. Do that for me please.”

“Sara-”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Sara said. “But even so. Promise me that, please.”

She met Laurel’s eyes; Laurel faltered for a moment.

“I promise,” she said.

* * *

The clock-tower was beginning to come together at least. Thea had started her own foundation and rushed through the paperwork overnight, officially beginning a career as a philanthropist that restored the city’s landmarks.

She seemed to appreciate the added distraction. That morning she’d managed to rush in improvements to the clock-tower’s power grid, and upgraded the wi-fi, on top of bringing in several boxes worth of gifts.

They were putting off the full renovation of the clock-tower until the current situation was over. They’d need to evacuate their impromptu base for contractors to come in, though Thea was still working on a design that would resemble an ordinary staff-only section while requiring a minimum amount of work to turn it into the vigilantes’ lair.

Felicity had the largest pile of gifts. Cables and drives and two more laptops, along with a charging station and several sets of extension cords. Rather eagerly she got back to work breaking into the laptop.

Helena received a costume. She’d raised her eyebrows at it, still less than friendly towards Thea, but she’d taken off her helmet. Even she had to admit that was growing to be impractical.

The slim, dark purple eye-mask gave her better peripheral vision. When she unfolded the rest of her suit, a cross between biking leathers, body armour and a trench coat, she’d seemed as intrigued as she was baffled.

She left for a bit, then. When she returned she was garbed in the darker outfit, giving a grudging, appreciative nod to Thea. It was flexible enough to not hinder her fighting, but sturdy enough to afford extra protection.

Then there was a climbing tower for Selina tucked away in one corner. The cat was eyeing it suspiciously.

“I’m working on a design,” Thea said. “Something to really get this place looking good. I’ve got a draft; wardrobes, sparring areas, weapons rack, computer desk, plus actual lights, cupboards, a fridge…”

“That’s a… lot, Thea,” Sara said.

“I know,” Thea said. Then, almost self-consciously, she continued. “I have to… do something. Distract myself. I keep wanting more…”

“I get it,” Sara said. She smiled, gratefully resting a hand on Thea’s arm. “Thank you. Really.”

Helena’s renewed spree of violence against the Bertinelli family and associates hadn’t unearthed any new intel. Everything seemed to be resting on Felicity’s shoulders.

Hopefully the new equipment would make that day more successful. Most of the morning had been spent setting it up, but she’d seemed encouraged when she’d begun.

Sara couldn’t say for sure what most of the wires and gadgets had been used for. The hard drive had been disconnected from the HIVE laptop, and connected directly to Felicity’s new one, with several other gadgets somehow in play.

If nothing else, Felicity seemed to be in a much better mood when surrounded by top-of-the-line hardware, rather than the more casual-use equipment she’d had before.

She’d taken the day off work, Thea ‘borrowing’ her from her mother’s company to help set up her new foundation. Still, evening had fallen, and Felicity had barely moved from her chair.

Sara wasn’t sure if Felicity had noticed how much time had passed. She certainly didn’t react to the vigilantes coming in and going out, both in and out of costume, as they did what they could to help keep the cities clean, and see what else they could find on HIVE and the new Count.

Darkness had fallen a while ago, though the lights Thea had installed were at least keeping the room more brightly lit than before.

“Ah-ha!” she shouted suddenly, fist-pumping, then yelping as she banged her elbow on the table.

“Are you in?” Sara said, immediately moving closer.

“Think so,” Felicity said. “That should be all the virus-traps disabled, and I’ve gotten past the firewalls. Ooh!”

She paused, hastily hitting a few keys, before breathing out in relief.

“Or they want to keep me on my toes,” Felicity said. “Ok, what are we looking for?”

“Look for mentions of Merlyn Global,” Nyssa said.

Felicity glanced back, briefly surprised, before turning back to the screen. She typed in a search term, pausing only when another security feature popped up.

“There’s some package they bought,” Felicity said. “A machine, I think. No, two, but only one was near completion. Both had been put on hold after Malcolm Merlyn’s death. They wanted the resources to get it working, so they sent it to-”

She clicked open a spreadsheet. Two seconds later and her screen went black, immediately followed by a jet of sparks shooting out from both her computer and the hard drive. Felicity yelped, pushed back from the desk-

The lights went out all at once. The acrid smell of burning wires began to fill the clock-tower.

“I… think I missed a virus,” Felicity said, voice small.

“Did you see where the machine was going?” Sara said.

“What? Oh, uh, yeah,” Felicity said. “Apparently they have people at STAR Labs. They’re better equipped to finish building, well, whatever it is. It’s in Central City.”

It was out of Starling at least, for now. Then again, Central City wasn’t all that far away.

“Do we have any more lights?” Helena said. “What _was_ that?”

“Power surge,” Felicity said. “It overloaded the laptop, and the system it was connected to. Pretty destructive virus. This… HIVE, they mean business.”

“Yep,” Thea said. “And this is why we need our own generator. And a back-up.”

“I’d settle for torches,” Laurel said. “Anyone?”

There was a vague glow from the street lamp outside the clocktower, but having just lost all the lights, none of their eyes were adjusted to see in its glow.

There was the beating of wings, birds disturbed and frightened off by the sudden explosion. Their shadows blocked the light from the street, one remarkably large.

Nyssa pulled an arrow out from her quiver, and there was a rustle as she tied a strip of fabric to the arrowhead; she often carried impromptu bindings like that in her outfit’s various compartments.

“Does anyone have a lighter?” Helena said.

“Don’t look at me,” Thea said. “I’m going cold turkey.”

“I quit too,” Sara said. “Despite Constantine’s best efforts.”

Nyssa pulled a matchbox out of another of her pockets. Apparently it paid for an assassin to be prepared. The flame flickered to life.

“That’s better,” Sara said. “Thanks, Nyssa.”

“This place ought to be better prepared,” Nyssa said.

“It will be,” Sara said. “Sooner or later.”

Nyssa smiled.

“Constantine?” Laurel echoed, after a moment.

“I was away for five years, I can meet other people,” Sara said.

Nyssa turned slowly around, until she was facing the more open interior of the room. Felicity stood up to be beside her, lit up in the orange glow of the fire.

Helena, Sara, Laurel and Thea all crowded in a circle around the light, too.

“The earthquake machine’s at STAR Labs,” Sara said. “How does everybody feel about a road trip?”

Everyone nodded, murmuring various points of agreement. Felicity was the only one that hesitated, though that seemed to be more at hearing the phrase ‘earthquake machine.’

“Uh,” Felicity said. “There was one more thing.”

“What did you see?” Sara said.

“A date,” Felicity said. She hesitated. “Something about the planned time of activation. The… earthquake, I guess.”

“Is it nearly done?” Sara said.

“It’s the day after tomorrow,” Felicity said. “We’ve got two days to find it.”


	5. Hawkgirl

The clock-tower had been stripped of any and all things that could tie it to the vigilantes. Felicity had rather eagerly taken a lot of the tech home, while Sara looked after the costumes.

They’d arranged to leave together in the morning. As urgent as the newly found impending deadline was, rushing in the middle of the night wouldn’t achieve anything.

Felicity researched what parts of STAR Labs were the best suited for potentially finishing the earthquake machine, and if there were signs of any shady dealings. Sara reluctantly went with Nyssa to talk to the four members of the League.

She didn’t want to use them, but if she was leaving Starling behind she wanted some people to keep an eye on things. So long as there was no killing, no permanent injuries, and no vendettas… She wasn’t expecting them to keep the streets clean, she wouldn’t trust them to do that, but if HIVE did anything else she wanted someone to keep an eye on them.

That left Laurel to get a final check-up on her wrist, confirming that there was no more sign of permanent injury, and letting Quentin know they’d be gone for a couple of days.

In their absence, Thea paid for a rush order for a few contractors to set up an ‘office’ in the clock-tower. Shelves, tables, a decent power source so the clock could run regardless of power cuts, internet access, exercise and work out machines, and open spaces for sparring mats to be put in later.

When they made it back, they’d have a proper base of operations. If the city was still standing, at least.

Helena was the last of them. She seemed less overjoyed about leaving the city, her main interest still being in taking down her family, but reluctantly she had to admit this was necessary.

In the early hours of the morning, Thea was the one to pick all of them up, ‘borrowing’ a truck from her family. It was meant to be used for shipping, but it hadn’t been that hard for her to get to it early.

Her mother might give her a speech after, but she was used to them.

She went to the Lances first, who directed her near the Bertinelli estate, before finally deciding to pick up Felicity. It was better to have a computer expert and not need one, than to find out they’d need her and be stuck.

That, and Felicity seemed like she wanted to come along now too, now she knew more of what HIVE was planning.

In the back of the truck, Thea had apparently acquired three motorbikes. Sara was fairly sure they belonged to the Queens too; she’d been in their expansive garage a few times.

All of them changed into their costumes on the road, Nyssa taking over as driver when Thea did. Felicity just sat around awkwardly in the back, waiting.

The back of the truck wasn’t the comfiest place to sit and travel, but it wasn’t too bad. Sara and Helena admired the bikes, while Thea, Laurel and Felicity sat with their backs to the driver’s compartment.

“STAR Labs are starting up a particle accelerator soon,” Felicity said. “There’ll be a lot of security.”

“That’s why we’re breaking in,” Sara said, tapping her mask. “Ok, everyone, comms working?”

“Yes,” Nyssa’s voice echoed in Sara’s ear, as everyone else checked theirs.

“Once we’re in costume, no one uses their real names,” Sara said. “Everyone happy with their codenames? I’m Canary.”

“Black Canary,” Laurel said.

“Speedy,” Thea said.

“Huntress,” Helena said, after a moment.

Nyssa didn’t contribute. She didn’t need to hide who she was, unlike the rest of them. Felicity, however, was fidgeting.

“I don’t have a codename,” Felicity said.

“You won’t be in the field,” Sara said.

“But if you need me to look something up, they’ll know you’re working with a Felicity,” she said.

There was a brief silence. The truck carried on moving, rattling along.

“Something owl themed?” Felicity said. “Owls have that whole wisdom, uh, thing, so it fits me getting you information. Plus you’ve got the bird theming at the moment.”

“What bird theming?” Sara said.

“The Canaries,” Felicity said.

Helena waved with one hand. Thea ahem-ed.

“Well, they’re not _not_ birds,” Felicity said, after a moment.

Still, she shrugged, conceding the point.

“Oracle?” Laurel suggested, after a moment. “Not bird-related, but it works.”

“Felicity’s a noun,” Sara said. “Given the rest of us have codenames, anyone that overheard would probably assume we mean that. That works too.”

“Means good luck,” Felicity said. She tilted her head. “Like that, actually. Could do with some.”

Laurel chuckled. Well, they all could really.

“I’m pretty sure a bird’s been following me,” Sara said, conversationally.

Laurel snorted again, glancing over to her sister, slightly disbelieving.

“For a while now, actually,” Sara said. “It’s the weirdest feeling. Keep hearing the beating of wings, and I _know_ when someone’s watching me.”

“Could just be staring because you’re running around in leather,” Thea said.

“Maybe,” Sara said. “Still, wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened to me.”

* * *

Thea had bought a hotel room for their group. Felicity was the only one who’d gotten to it, setting up an impromptu hub for their operations. She was working on using the hotel wi-fi to get into STAR Labs’ systems.

Meanwhile Sara, Laurel, Helena, Thea and Nyssa made their way to the labs themselves. They traversed the rooftops, keeping well out of sight while it was daylight.

There were only a few places that seemed like a good fit for HIVE to use. With their influence presumably it wasn’t too hard to get scientists working on the project, without mentioning what they’d use the machine for.

Or maybe they had scientists loyal to them already working at STAR Labs, or could get some operatives in, using the labs’ more expansive resources.

Either way, HIVE was here.

Unfortunately so were a lot of mechanics and scientists, running the final checks on the particle accelerator before activation.

The hardest part was approaching the huge, circular building. They’d had to sprint an open stretch, before pressing themselves to the wall, in the shadows.

“Felicity?” Sara pressed her earpiece. “We’re at the first landmark.”

“Should be a window just to your right,” Felicity said. “Security cameras not showing anyone near there. Second right, first left, there’s a lot of experimental tech there, weapons and such. Plenty of technicians are working on more than the accelerator. Most likely site.”

Sara nodded, and looked around, making sure everyone had received the same message from Felicity.

Then she moved, glancing back. She didn’t need to talk for Nyssa to move past her, using her training to silently open the window from the outside. One after the other, the five of them slipped inside.

Keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests, though Felicity was watching the security cameras it was best to be sure, they hurried through the corridors. Sara took the lead, counting off the turns.

Right, then left…

“Two scientists at- three o’clock? Six o’clock? You’re turning a corner, I can’t-”

“Felicity!”

“Behind you!” Felicity said. “In five, four…”

Silently, Sara gestured. Thankfully they were near their destination; she pushed the door open, keeping a hand on it to stop it slamming, and waited for everyone to go inside.

She closed it silently, pulling back from the window in the door. She could just about hear footsteps.

Urgently she surveyed the room, just in case this was their destination. There were a few nooks and crannies, but not many could fit a person if they had to hide. The table was in full view of the door so there was no hiding under it, and most shelves were pushed to the back, keeping the central workspace clear.

There were a lot of devices at least; a lot to look through. Any one could be the earthquake machine.

That was another problem, Sara reflected. She’d assumed she’d know the machine when she saw it. Maybe that was optimistic, but she’d been more concerned with getting to a place where she would see it, rather than recognizing it when she did.

“They’re coming in,” Felicity whispered over the comm, as though the scientists could hear her.

Damn it. If there was no hiding, new tactics; Sara pulled her staff out, gesturing and mouthing at Laurel.

The door cracked open-

The two scientists, a man and a woman, walked in. The moment they did Laurel shut the door behind them and kept it pinned shut, while Sara whirled her staff. Nyssa moved in perfect unison along side her, holding her bow as though it were a blade against the woman’s throat. Sara, meanwhile, grabbed the man.

“Shh, shh,” Sara said. “We’re not going to hurt you. We just have a few questions.”

It wasn’t as though she wasn’t used to scaring some people. She felt the man tense, and kept the staff held rather tightly against his windpipe. It ought to stop him yelling for help.

She could do with their help, at any rate. He and the woman should know what most of these devices were.

“I’m going to loosen my grip,” Sara said. “You’re not going to yell. Got that?”

He nodded, eyes darting around the room.

Thea and Helena were watching, both vaguely amused. Laurel stayed by the door, keeping it shut.

With a glance over to Nyssa, making sure she was doing the same, Sara lessened the pressure with which her staff pressed against the man’s throat. She still kept it around his neck though, making sure he couldn’t run.

“You’re her- the Canary, aren’t you?” he said. “From Starling City? I didn’t know you were here-”

“That’s not important,” Sara said.

“Can I have your autograph?” he said.

Sara blinked.

“ _Cisco_ ,” the woman held in place by Nyssa hissed to him. It seemed to take ‘Cisco’ a moment to respond.

“I- uh,” he said. Then, questioningly, “I’m a fan?”

Thea sniggered. It took Sara a moment to remember to tighten her grip; ok, that wasn’t exactly how she’d expected this to go.

“You’re going to tell me what these devices do,” Sara said.

“All of them?” Cisco said.

“As many as it takes,” Sara said.

“Um, ok,” he said. He lifted one arm to gesture. “I’m working on that one. Kind of a flamethrower, I call it the heat gun, uses a wave of absolute heat to-”

“Next,” Sara said.

“Um, Arthur Light’s working on that,” he gestured at another. “Emits concussive pulses of light-”

“Stop,” Sara said. “This’ll take too long. Is there anything in this room that could trigger an earthquake?”

“What? No,” Cisco said. “No one’s working on anything like that.”

“Someone is, that’s why we’re here,” Sara said. “Either they’re really good at keeping it secret, or you’re covering.”

“I haven’t heard anything about it, I promise,” Cisco said.

Sara paused. Then, warily, she released him and took a step back. She turned, rounding on him, Nyssa swiftly moving to the side. Both he and the woman rubbed their necks.

“Who are you?” Sara said, to the other one.

“Caitlin Snow,” she said. “I’m a bio-engineer, this isn’t really my department.”

Sara paused. After a few seconds she heard Felicity’s voice in her ear, confirming that there was a bio-engineer called Caitlin.

“Right,” Sara said. “You hear about any other projects?”

“A few,” Caitlin said. “There are a few animals in another section. I like the gorilla. Nothing earthquake related.”

“If there was a machine being made here?” Sara said.

“It’s depend on the stage of development,” Caitlin said.

“Let’s say nearly done,” Sara said. “Where would it be?”

“There are a few labs,” Caitlin said. “It could be in any one of them. STAR Labs is working on a lot of projects at any one time.”

Sara met Nyssa’s eyes, silently considering. There were a lot of possible rooms to check out, this had just seemed like the best option.

Cisco started to move for the door; Laurel lifted her weapon. He stiffened, then relaxed, tilting his head.

“Is that a directed sonic wave generator?” he said, eyes wide. “I heard rumours you used one, but I wasn’t sure. You could probably increase the intensity if you could replace the triggering mechanism. Maybe make a choker-”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said through her teeth. “This isn’t the time to…”

“Right!” he straightened, though he still didn’t look away from the device. “We could, uh, show you the labs. If someone’s using STAR Labs to make something like that, and you’re after it…”

“Why should we trust you?” Sara said. “For that matter, why would you trust us?”

“A fair few people think you’re heroes,” Cisco said. “If you’re after an earthquake machine, it’s probably dangerous. So I want to help. And, uh, Caitlin?”

“Me too,” she said. “If this is real.”

There was a brief pause; Laurel lowered her sonic device.

Nyssa, meanwhile, tugged her veil down, and shrugged her hood back. She passed her quiver to Sara, and with slightly impressive speed moved out of her assassins uniform, until she was wearing a dress that was remarkably not crumpled despite being on underneath.

“I’ll go with them,” Nyssa said. “I will draw less attention like this, and I don’t have an identity to hide. When we find it I’ll call.”

“Ok,” Sara nodded. She lowered her voice; “And if they’re HIVE?”

“I am far from unarmed,” Nyssa said.

Sara couldn’t help but smile at that. Nyssa nodded a goodbye, before moving away, joining the scientists.

* * *

They went by the hotel room briefly, to change. In more casual clothes they went out again, to wait. Sara got periodic texts from Nyssa, every time they went by a lab and came up empty.

Sara still found herself constantly looking back over her shoulder. Even leaving Starling City hadn’t removed the sensation that she was being followed.

It didn’t help the constant, gnawing worry. The earthquake was due tomorrow; the last known location of the machine was STAR Labs, and it was taking an uncomfortably long time to find it.

If they took too long…

Sara focused on the fact it was unlikely to be in place yet. If it was in a position to cause an earthquake, HIVE would have used it. The Count would have levelled Starling City by now. It couldn’t be finished.

But if it wasn’t here…

There was nothing more for them to do though, that Nyssa wasn’t doing already. Check the labs, watch for any potential HIVE operatives… Given HIVE’s war with the League, they’d probably react more obviously to the heir to the demon walking in the room.

But not being able to do anything was far from a fun way to spend the day, given the stakes.

Sara had been convinced to take a coffee break, at least. There was no fighting HIVE on an empty stomach.

And there was something to be said for the four of them sat around a table in a coffee shop out of costume. Breaks had been a luxury over the past few days.

“So, you were seriously on an island for five years?” Helena said, “That explains far too much about you.”

“Most of five years,” Sara said.

“Only most?” Thea said.

“Three of the five,” Sara said.

“Hong Kong, wasn’t it?” Laurel said.

“Partly,” Sara said. “Island, island, Hong Kong, island, Liverpool.”

“Liverpool?” Laurel echoed. “That sounds unpleasant.”

“It’s in Britain,” Sara said.

“What did you do in Britain?” Helena said.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Sara said.

Laurel rolled her eyes.

She’d never really pressed Sara for details; in the early days Sara hadn’t really wanted to talk about her time away, and Laurel could hardly blame her. The snippets she’d heard seemed to indicate it was hellish.

More recently though, Sara seemed to just enjoy evading the questions.

The door to the coffee shop opened. Sara’s gaze darted sideways, to the man that moved inside. Nothing about him particularly stood out, but there was something in the corner of Sara’s mind, something verging on instinct, that made her pay attention to him.

He did look at her, briefly, though that might just have been because she was looking. Swiftly though, his attention was drawn to another table. A woman was sitting there, alone. He walked over to her, apparently catching her by surprise when he sat down.

Potentially harmless, but there was still that pseudo-voice at the back of her head.

“One moment,” Sara said, shifting.

Laurel chuckled. “She likes to dodge the topic,” she said, to Helena. “I think she’s just teasing.”

Sara meanwhile was already closer to the table, straining her ears.

“…as beautiful as ever,” the man said, to the woman’s baffled face.

“I don’t know you,” she said.

“You do, Chay-Ara,” he said. “Look at me.”

She frowned, her expression shifting from slight irritation to confusion.

“Do you remember?” he said.

Sara had never liked men like that, who’d sit down next to a woman they didn’t know, pay cheesy compliments, and act like they were entitled to the woman’s time. Creeps, plain and simple.

“Excuse me,” Sara said, moving to stand by the table.

The man didn’t face her.

“You need to wake up,” he said, to the woman. She still seemed baffled. “I know how strange this can feel, but you sort of just have to trust me on this, until you emerge.”

Sara placed a hand on his shoulder; he grabbed her wrist far quicker than Sara expected, knocking her arm aside.

“I don’t think she’s interested,” Sara said. She looked over to the woman; “Do you know him?”

The woman shook her head, mute. There was an odd flicker in her eyes, though.

“You heard her,” Sara said.

“This isn’t anything to do with you, Canary,” the man said.

Sara tensed. That made this more serious. Swiftly extricating her arm from his grasp she grabbed at the first piece of cutlery she could see on the table, sliding into the chair next to his. She held it to his neck.

“You’re going to tell me why you said that,” Sara said.

The man paused, looking down, briefly distracted from the woman.

“That’s a spoon,” he said.

“And you do _not_ want to know what I’m going to do with it if you don’t answer me,” Sara said. “She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t seem to want you talking to her. Take the hint. And why did you call me- that?”

“I’ve been following you,” he said, after a moment.

“Of course you have,” Sara said. “Guess we can add stalker to the list, huh?”

“My name is Khufu,” he said.

He paused, gaze darting across the table to the woman. She frowned.

“Carter Hall,” he said, after a moment. “My name is Carter.”

“Alright, Carter,” Sara said. She shifted. “Do you want me to get rid of him?”

“I- yes,” the woman said. “I don’t know who he is.”

“You will,” Carter began. Sara jabbed the handle of the spoon deeper into his throat.

“You heard her,” Sara said. “We’re taking this outside.”

Carter took a moment, pausing to consider it. It was hard for Sara to not smirk at the fact he seemed to think he had a choice; regardless, something made him nod, and stand up.

Sara kept close by him, making sure he left the woman alone.

It was good to be able to use her vigilante training to help people with more mundane problems, she had to admit. That and she was really in the mood to hit something.

* * *

“Should we help her?” Thea said, watching Sara march the man out of Jitters.

“She can handle it,” Laurel said.

There were a few seconds of silence. Helena sipped her coffee.

“Should we help _him_?” Helena said.

“Probably,” Laurel said. She didn’t move.

* * *

The moment they were outside, Carter broke out of her grip. Sara moved back onto the balls of her feet, prepared in case this devolved into a fight.

“You said you’d followed me?” Sara said.

“I was looking for her,” Carter said.

“Not helping the stalker accusations,” Sara said. “And I don’t know her, so either you’re an idiot, or-”

“It’s a long story,” Carter said.

“I’ve got time,” Sara said.

He paused. He glanced through the window into the coffee shop again, catching sight of the woman, before Sara waved a hand in front of his eyes.

“Her name is Chay-Ara,” he said. “Her soul and mine are bound together. We die, and we’re reborn, and when we meet our true selves can emerge. It just sometimes takes time. From the moment I awoke, I’ve been searching for her.”

“Mm-hmm,” Sara said, sceptically.

Carter paused, glancing around the street. It seemed surprisingly quiet.

Then, in one fluid motion, he lunged at Sara. Sara prepared to break his hold-

Only to find her feet were no longer on the ground. Instead, she had to grip him, preparing a throw, before she saw how distant the ground was swiftly becoming. Instead of throwing she let her fingertips dig more tightly into his arms, so he couldn’t let go.

That was when she saw the wings. Two, admittedly majestic, tremendous wings emerging from his back, barely needing to beat to lift the two of them.

It was a mere handful of seconds before they landed on the roof. Sara pushed away from him, hastily.

“They call me Hawkman,” Carter said. “In some lifetime she awakes first and finds me; sometimes, like now, I have to find her. In others we both wake up separately. Who we are doesn’t change. In a lot of lifetimes we help the helpless; we become vigilantes, of a sort, and when I heard about you…”

“I don’t have wings,” Sara said.

“But a bird-themed group of heroes,” Carter said. “I couldn’t be sure. I thought she was one of you, or that she was involved somehow. Even if she hadn’t emerged, fragments, interests, pull through. They’re what allow us to remember; aspects of our former lives.”

“Bird-themed?” Sara echoed. “I- No, wait. I guess Speedy and Huntress are new. You get a pass on that one. And I bet you’re that idiot I’ve seen following me?”

Carter nodded.

“How did you connect a Canary to a Hawk?” Sara said.

“It was the best lead I had,” Carter said.

Sara still couldn’t say she was a fan of him, though then again she had to admit the fact he’d suddenly grown wings did suggest something more was going on.

“No excuse to act like a creep,” Sara said.

“You don’t understand how important it is she wake up,” Carter said.

“Why, can’t bear for her to not be into you?”

“There’s a man that hunts us,” Carter said. “An immortal that pursues us across lifetimes. Vandal Savage. While she can’t remember, I have to protect her.”

“Wait, did you say Vandal Savage?” Sara said.

“You’ve heard of him?”

“I killed him, for real,” Sara said. “Or I will. Think it’s due in about a year. A time traveller asked for my help.”

Carter paused. He went from wary to bemused, raising his eyebrows.

“Is it any weirder than the story you just told me?” Sara said.

Carter hesitated.

“Point taken,” he said. “But in the mean time-”

“In the mean time, she doesn’t want you around,” Sara said. “I don’t care if you think you know what’s best for her, she doesn’t want your opinion. Leave her alone.”

“I have to protect her-”

“No you don’t,” Sara said. She paused. “If this is all true, I can protect her. If you think she needs a reminder of her former life, and she’s a vigilante in a lot of them, a bit of training ought to be exactly what you want. If she’s in danger, we can keep her safe. And if none of this is true she gets to learn how to kick your ass, so I’d class that as a win-win.”

“I have lifetimes of experience with combat,” Carter said. “I would be far better-”

“I killed the guy you’re so worried about,” Sara said. “Plus I’ve got a team. Plus my girlfriend’s dad’s a few centuries old apparently so at least one of us is used to sparring with someone like that. So, no, you’re not going to be any better; and if you’re as experienced a fighter as you say you’d know it’d be far harder for Savage to get past someone he hasn’t fought before, than it would be to deal with someone he’s apparently fought for lifetimes.”

Carter faltered at that. Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded.

“I’ll trust you, Canary,” he said.

“Good,” Sara said. “Now stop being a creep.”

He moved closer, wings still extended, presumably to help her back down to the street. Sara couldn’t resist the opportunity to point out that she was skilled, though.

She ducked past him, jumping into the alley between the coffee shop and the next building. She braced herself between the walls as she fell, barely wincing at the friction, before shifting angles to fall the shorter distance to the ground.

She landed on bended knees, and straightened, dusting herself down. Smiling, Sara looked up to Carter and waved.

Not especially winded, Sara walked back into the coffee shop. Nodding to Laurel, she walked over to where the woman was sitting.

“Can we talk for a sec?” Sara said.

“Sure,” the woman said. “I guess. Is he…”

“Long story,” Sara said. “He shouldn’t bother you though. But it’s about something he said,” she paused, before offering her hand. “Sara.”

“Kendra,” the woman said. “Is it- he called you the Canary.”

Sara nodded.

“I’ll keep your secret,” Kendra said.

Sara hesitated. There were a few ways she could continue the conversation, and turn it to the idea of Kendra joining them. There was subtle, and then there was…

Well, according to Carter she was destined to be a vigilante, or something. Whether or not she had all her memories, she was still her; if he was right she ought to be intrigued by the possibility already.

“It wasn’t that,” Sara said. “I was wondering if you wanted a bit of training.”

“Training?” Kendra said.

“Sure,” Sara said. “Make sure you can take care of yourself, when you run into guys like him. It doesn’t have to be anything more.”

Kendra regarded her oddly. There was a glimmer in her eyes, not unlike the one she’d had when talking to Carter.

Sara couldn’t be sure if it was her imagination, or if that was how it looked when past lives began to peer through.

“I’m just a barista,” Kendra said. “Nothing special. And not even an employed one. Just considering moving to Central City, I won’t be here long.”

“Neither will we,” Sara said. “It’s just an offer.”

“I… ok,” Kendra said. She sat up straighter. “Ok. If you’re offering.”

It was a few minutes before Kendra finished her coffee. Meanwhile Sara checked her phone, sending off a text to Nyssa to check; apparently there was still no sign of the earthquake machine.

Well, helping a possibly-half-hawk-or-whatever woman defend herself wasn’t the worst way to spend her time.

The rest of the team were still at their table, save for Felicity who was doing what she could online. She was the only one with the ability to do anything productive.

Sara returned to their table, this time with Kendra.

“Ready to get back to training?” Sara said.

That had been one of the criteria when Thea had hastily booked them a hotel room; free space. There had to be enough in the room for them to keep in shape, and be ready.

“Sure,” Laurel said, and tilted her head. “Uh, who’s this?”

“Kendra,” Kendra said. She took a moment to look around the table.

“Giving her a bit of training,” Sara said.

Laurel paused.

“I know we wanted a team,” Laurel said, slowly, “But are we really just recruiting random people you meet at a coffee shop now?”

“Not to mention,” Helena said, “Isn’t it a bit late for that? We’ve only got until tomorrow before…”

“Tomorrow?” Kendra said, questioning.

“It’s not like that,” Sara said. “It’s just a bit of training. Doesn’t have to be recruitment. Though I do have a feeling she’ll surprise us.”

* * *

Despite the extra space, the hotel room was fairly crowded when everyone was back there.

Thea had set up a bullseye in one corner of the room, with her chequebook just to the side to pay for the inevitable damages when she hit the wall. She and Helena took turns aiming and firing.

Felicity was behind them, trying to focus on some camera footage from STAR Labs, and going through records of deliveries. There was no mention of Merlyn Global, so she’d started looking into all companies that delivered parts and machines to STAR Labs, to determine if any were shells.

There were a lot on the list though, and there was no guarantee that a HIVE shell company would be easily detected.

Sara and Laurel sparred on the other side of the room, more slowly than usual, just showing Kendra a handful of moves. Then Laurel sat down, and Sara walked Kendra through some of them.

Most of them were fairly basic, more like typical self-defence, but for that reason they’d be beneficial whether or not Carter was telling the truth.

When Thea was content that her aim would suffice, she pulled her arrows from the target, and sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. There was no point in tiring herself out if Speedy was needed.

Laurel sat beside her, taking a break as Sara taught Kendra.

“This is unbearable,” Laurel said, quietly.

“Waiting?” Thea said. “Yeah.”

“There’ll be an earthquake in Starling City tomorrow and I don’t know what we can do,” Laurel said. “Nyssa can’t find it. Felicity’s barely gotten started on the list of companies…”

Thea’s gaze drifted, briefly.

“I don’t like thinking about that,” Thea said. “We’re going to make it, we’re going to save the city. There’ll be a way.”

“I hope so too,” Laurel said. “It just feels less like it when we’re just sitting here. With Sara, before, we never did anything quite so grand scale, but we never had to sit around. There was always planning, there were always people to find.”

“Do miss being able to hit things,” Thea said. “If Nyssa doesn’t find something we’re going back to STAR Labs. At least there are people to punch there.”

“Never thought you were so violent,” Laurel said, chuckling.

“Never figured you for the type to spend your nights dressed in leather with a group of women,” Thea shrugged. “Guess we’re both learning. I just hate doing nothing.”

Laurel nodded, despite herself smiling slightly.

Their worry wasn’t helped when Nyssa returned to the hotel room, still out of costume and empty-handed. Apparently she hadn’t had any luck locating the machine in any of the labs.

Sara seemed to be their de facto leader, so the decision was hers. In the end, she chose to give Felicity a bit more of a chance. Focus on the most likely companies, see what deliveries they made, and use the suspicious ones as leads.

If they didn’t find anything by nightfall they’d call in a tip to the Starling police, and help scout fault lines. Maybe they’d get lucky and stumble onto HIVE putting the machine in place.

It wasn’t much of a hope, though.

Without solid evidence there was no way to get the city to evacuate.

After delivering her update, Nyssa moved to reclaim her outfit and her weapons. She only slowed as she passed Kendra, frowning at the newcomer.

“Sara’s picking up girls at coffee shops,” Thea piped up.

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow.

“For professional reasons,” Sara added, quickly.

Nyssa kept that eyebrow raised as Sara and Kendra returned to sparring.

“She’s a natural,” Sara said, before turning her attention back to Kendra, offering an encouraging smile.

Not many people would go from learning a few basic moves, to being able to string them together. Maybe it was talent, maybe they were flickers of past lives. Who knew?

Nyssa didn’t smile, but she didn’t need to, to be amused. There was a glint in her eye as she sat down, regaining her stamina in case they needed to go after HIVE.

Laurel and Thea stood up, to resume training. That time Helena took a break from her crossbow practise, nodding to Nyssa.

“When did this become a social club?” Helena said.

“You object?” Nyssa said.

“I joined because I thought we’d be doing something,” Helena said. “She’s just picking up random people, not focusing on the problem.”

Nyssa said nothing.

“Do you agree with her?” Helena said. “Everything I’ve heard about your League makes it sound like you do it better. You stay focused, and you take care of things permanently.”

“This is not how I would do things,” Nyssa said.

“Exactly,” Helena said.

“But that is what I admire about Sara,” Nyssa said. “There is never just one way to accomplish a goal. We disagree, but if she can stick to her principles and save her city, I would call that a triumph. Everything I have seen indicates her methods will succeed. I trust Sara’s judgement.”

“Maybe,” Helena said, reluctantly. “But I can’t say I feel like hanging around. If HIVE’s been propping my father up, then this should be the last piece of his empire dismantled, if it succeeds. I’ll be out.”

“You won’t stay with us?” Nyssa said.

“I’ll be doing something your girlfriend wouldn’t approve of,” Helena said, tapping her crossbow. “Any objections?”

“None,” Nyssa said.

“I’m trusting you to not tell her,” Helena said.

“I will not lie to my beloved,” Nyssa said. She paused. “But I see no reason to distract her. For now, we are all on the same page.”

Helena nodded.

Nyssa, moved, tearing off a piece of hotel stationary and writing down a few lines. She folded it up, and passed it to Helena.

“What’s that?” Helena said.

“The League safehouse where the assassins will stay until the crisis is over,” Nyssa said. “When you return to Starling City, seek them out. They will help.”

Helena’s eyes widened, slightly. Then, her expression unreadable, she nodded. She took the scrap of paper, and pocketed it.

Meanwhile, Sara lunged at Kendra; effortlessly Kendra caught the blow, knocking her arm aside. Grinning, Sara span around, pushing back, bouncing on the spot.

“Nicely done,” Sara said. “Had any training before?”

“No,” Kendra said. She faltered. “Not really. At least, I don’t think so.”

Sara lunged again, intentionally slowing down her movements; not to a comical level, but enough so that it wasn’t completely unfair. Kendra still responded, evading, and striking back. That blow, at least, Sara blocked.

“You don’t think so?” Sara said. “I’d have thought it’d be the kind of thing you’d be sure of.”

“Me too,” Kendra said. “I’m just getting… flashes. This just all feels familiar.”

“Really?” Sara tilted her head. “Go with it then, follow your instincts.”

Huh. That was potentially interesting. Sara grinned, speeding up a little, gratified to see Kendra take up. She’d definitely fought before, there was no question about that.

You could always recognise warriors. Their muscles were trained to a level well beyond conscious thought; she reacted and countered long before her mind could know what was happening.

Sara slowed, moving back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nyssa watching, clearly intrigued; Sara winked across, before turning her attention back to Kendra.

“Ok, let’s switch it up,” Sara said. “Hit me.”

“What?” Kendra said.

“You heard,” Sara said. She opened herself up, bouncing on her feet but with her arms to her sides. “Hit me.”

Kendra gave a half-hearted lunge that Sara would have been able to avoid long before Lian Yu.

“Hit me!” Sara said.

Another strike, this one at least with a token effort behind it. Sara bobbed on the spot, not needing to block.

“Don’t hold back,” Sara said. “I promise I’ve had worse. Come on!”

Kendra struck two or three times before, each one with more force behind it than the last. Sara smiled, glad she had to pay a bit more attention. Still, it wasn’t enough.

“Hit me!” Sara said again, raising her voice.

Kendra hit the air, withdrew as she missed again, before giving a frustrated cry. She struck again, anger building up-

Sara clattered back into the wall, winded but smirking as she saw a shifted look in Kendra’s eyes, and saw a pair of hawk wings spread out from her back.

“What the hell?!” Helena said, instinctively.

Thea jumped, her latest arrow missing the target and embedding itself in the wall. She didn’t seem to notice, watching as Kendra’s wings withdrew and vanished.

“Everyone else did see that, right?” Thea said, slowly. “I’m 99% sure I’m not still high.”

“I don’t-” Kendra began.

She stiffened, frowning. The wings didn’t emerge again, but there was a different look in her eyes. Sara quickly pushed herself back up to her feet.

“Nice one,” Sara said.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Kendra said.

“Seen stranger,” Sara said. “And I had a bit of advance warning.”

“From who?” Kendra said, before frowning. “Khufu.”

She seemed as surprised as anyone when the words escaped her lips.

“I guess,” Sara said. “That guy in the shop. He did the same wing-thing, gave a whole story I’m guessing you’re remembering.”

“Starting to remember,” Kendra said. “Wait, you just did this to get me to remember?”

“Honestly?” Sara said. “I did this so you could kick his ass if he kept being a pain. Didn’t matter whether or not he was telling the truth, you should be able to take care of yourself. If you can grow wings, so be it. Anyway, want to see if you can do it again?”

Slowly, Kendra’s expression shifted from overwhelmed to intrigued. It was always easier to deal with bizarre situations if you could give yourself a purpose.

She lunged for Sara, and Sara couldn’t help but grin at the fact she didn’t have to hold back nearly so much. Carter had mentioned something about lifetimes of experience; it did feel as though Kendra was tapping into that.

It took four or five lunges before Kendra screeched, and the wings filled the room again. She drew them in, wrapping them around herself to keep them out of the way.

“Is she joining the team?” Felicity said. “She’s _got_ to join the team, carry on the bird theming.”

“There _is no_ bird theming,” Sara groaned. “Anyway, it’s up to her. Kendra?”

She hesitated.

“We could do with your help, if you can figure out how to do that somewhat consistently in the next, uh, twelve hours,” she said. “According to Carter, you used to help people like this in your other lifetimes. It might trigger something. But, well, it might not. All up to you.”

Kendra’s eyes darted around the room. Her wings twitched; she seemed to shudder as they retracted.

“I… think I’d like that,” Kendra said. “Depending on what you’re doing.”

“Stopping a shadowy organization creating an earthquake to destroy our city,” Sara said. “The usual. Speaking of, how’s that going Felicity?”

It seemed a human woman sprouting wings was one of the few things that could distract Felicity from her computer. Her eyes widened, and she nodded, jumping and focusing again on the screen.

Soon enough she was typing away. It was rather daunting how high up the scroll-bar seemed to be.

“I don’t know if this’ll lead to anything,” Felicity said. “There’s too much to get through in time, but I’ll see what I can find.”

There were a few moments of silence.

“Birds of Prey,” Felicity said, suddenly.

“What?” Sara said.

“It’s a name,” Felicity said. “Just felt like this, uh, needed a name. It’s… descriptive.”

“Excuse me,” Helena said.

“Huntress is the ‘of prey’ part,” Felicity said.

Helena shifted, tilted her head, considering. She turned sideways, to see Nyssa apparently liking it.

“Not sure a Canary’s a bird of prey,” Laurel said. “But not sure they’re black either, so it works as well as any of our names.”

“Is pretty awesome,” Sara said. “Any objections?”

No one said anything. Sara smiled, taking an extra thrill in looking around at her team then.

They might be in a bad place when it came to stopping HIVE’s plan, but it still felt like it meant something to give themselves a name. It made them more than just a random group of people.

It made them a force.

“Then it’s settled,” Sara said. “We’re-”

A phone went off. She blinked, to see Nyssa reach into her jacket. Quickly, Nyssa pulled out her phone, opening and answering.

It was a few seconds before, expression barely flickering, she lowered it had put it onto speakerphone. The voice of Caitlin, one of the scientists from STAR Labs, came through.

“We found the machine,” Caitlin said. “It wasn’t in any of the labs because, well, it had already been moved. It was in the garage. We saw something get loaded into a STAR Labs van, and not by any of the usual people here. It looked like it could be what you’re after.”

Felicity had already turned back to her computer, opening a new window. STAR Labs vans presumably had GPS, if the machine was on the move now…

Nyssa passed the phone to Sara, to better hold it up.

“It’s on the way to Starling City already,” Caitlin said. “I’m sure I heard one of the team mention it. I’ll send a photo. But you have to hurry.”

Slightly shaken, Sara said her thanks as she hung up. A moment later a photo came through, slightly grainy, of the interior of a STAR Labs garage. A fair few people were crowding around the van.

“It’s him,” Sara said, turning the phone around. “HIVE’s Count, the one behind the whole operation. It’s definitely the earthquake machine.”

She threw the phone down, walking over to pick up her wig and mask.

“Birds of Prey,” she said, “It’s time to fly.”


	6. Birds of Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly dramatic finale time! Plus gratuitous cameos. Because.   
> I hope you've enjoyed this fic, let me know what you thought!

Felicity stayed in the hotel room. She’d quickly hacked into all the traffic cameras in Central City, cross-referencing with the GPS-tracked locations of all the STAR Labs vans. Only a handful were out of the Labs, especially with the accelerator activation so soon. Just two were on the move, and only one was heading in the direction of Starling City.

In the end, everyone was glad Thea had brought bikes.

“Helena,” Sara called over, as they prepared. “I read the Huntress did her share of drive-by assassinations.”

“This isn’t the time to judge,” Helena said.

“I wasn’t,” Sara said. “You used a bike, though. How much practise do you have with these kinds of stunts?”

“A lot,” Helena gave a fierce grin.

“Can you shoot while driving?” Sara said.

“Easy,” Helena said.

Night had fallen. It wasn’t as though any of them were going to sleep; apparently the same went for the scientists at STAR Labs. It was a busy time for everyone.

The Birds of Prey suited up, leaving their hotel room via the window. They travelled through the darker alleys to where the bikes were parked.

“HIVE will be protecting the van,” Nyssa said, striding smoothly. “We can expect it to be accompanied by several escorts.”

“Ok,” Sara said. “Everyone, do what you can with them, but the priority’s in getting the van off the road, and making sure the machine’s still inside it.”

“And the Count,” Helena said.

“Count second,” Sara said, with some reluctance. “Saving the city first.”

There wasn’t the time to plan that anyone would have liked, though they exchanged snippets. They knew what their goal was, and they knew what ought to work.

It was cutting it far closer than anyone would have liked, but at least they had a concrete target now.

Kendra was caught up on the way to the bikes. The more she heard, the more purposeful her step was. More than sparring, fighting _for_ something seemed to return a light to her eyes.

There were three bikes between the six of them; no one had expected to need them for this. They’d hoped to be able to destroy the machine in the lab.

Still, bikes were faster than the truck. They could weave between traffic easily.

Sara got onto the first, with Nyssa sitting just behind her, drawing her bow. Helena sat on the next, Laurel behind her. On the third, Thea was driving, Kendra poised to take flight.

In lieu of a costume, Kendra had donned a spare mask and jacket. It wasn’t perfect, but it was practical enough. Out of a choice of weapons she’d seemed to prefer borrowing one of Nyssa’s short maces.

Sara wasn’t sure she wanted to ask how many spare weapons Nyssa had with her.

And then they were on the road.

“It’s heading left,” Felicity’s voice was in everyone’s ear. “I’m getting into the traffic lights, slowing them down and speeding you up. They’ve got a head start.”

Sara murmured an acknowledgement, focusing on the road. It had been a while since she’d driven properly, but it wasn’t the kind of thing she could forget.

“I count four bikes around the van,” Felicity said. “They’re keeping close.”

Sara quickly glanced over her shoulder, making sure the other two bikes were keeping up. Helena seemed to be enjoying this; Thea was just focused on the road.

“Next left,” Felicity said.

It was a good thing they had comms; with the speed they were going it would be almost impossible to shout to one another.

All of them heard Felicity, moving as one onto the next street. None of them slowed as they approached a light, trusting that it’d be made to stay green.

They wove between cars. Despite how late it was, the streets were still uncomfortably busy.

“How much of a head-start do they have?” Sara said.

“They’re just out of the city,” Felicity said. “They started half hour before you, but they’re not rushing. That and they’re having a run of red lights.”

“Get them angry for when we’ve got to fight them, good job,” Sara said.

She chuckled.

The team was coming together well, there was no denying that. Hopefully it was good enough.

“Next right,” Felicity said. “There’s an alley just ahead, it might be tight but it could shave a few minutes off your time.”

“Let’s go for it,” Sara said.

“Ok,” Felicity said, “Just past the newsstand on the right.”

Sara swerved, quickly regaining control to start driving down the alley. She slowed to let Helena moved ahead; she was the more proficient driver, it wouldn’t make sense to slow her down.

The bike’s wheels juddered up and down over the uneven ground. Sara gripped the handlebars tighter, still speeding, keeping it straight.

Felicity fed directions into her head, and she followed, keeping an eye out for bins and loose bags, avoiding what she could.

It came as a relief when she pulled back out onto the open road, pulling up alongside Helena again. She looked across; Helena was still grinning.

“Can’t help you with HIVE any more,” Felicity said. “They just passed the last traffic cameras. They’re on the open road; I can track where they are but I can’t see or delay them any more.”

“You did what you could,” Sara said.

“Might’ve been able to delay them more at the last light,” Felicity said. “I didn’t want to make them too suspicious though. If they’re not expecting company…”

“Good choice,” Sara said. “If they realise they’re being followed they might switch out, and we’ll lose our last advantage.”

“Thanks,” Felicity said. “Um, straight on here.”

That was the one downside to a team; no one else would have seen much action. Felicity was a hacker, not a coordinator. Thea was decent with a bow and arrow, if not hand-to-hand yet, and maybe a bit of an adrenaline junkie judging by how well she took to the bike, but Sara had already seen the strain this pressure could take.

Part of her wanted more time. Thea wouldn’t want to be left behind though, and every person was needed. So long as Thea could keep it together…

She’d been training Laurel for a while, but most of that had been small-scale. Well, comparatively. It still made her burn to think of how the Count had hurt her.

Helena at least had more of a history as a vigilante, and fighting organised crime. It was worrying how much she seemed to relish it, but she had that experience. Training only went so far.

Sara wasn’t worried about Nyssa. There was no question in her mind Nyssa could cope with the situation, and look after herself.

Kendra was the question mark. Kendra the barista would be out of her depth; Kendra the centuries old Hawkgirl would have no trouble. It would all come down to which side she could access.

It felt like it took them far too long to reach the outskirts of Central City, despite running into nothing but green lights.

Out here the road was clearer. Not too many people would be driving between cities past midnight; Sara gripped the handlebars tighter and accelerated as much as the bike would allow, rocketing down the long, empty stretch of road.

“This what you had in mind when you came to visit?” Sara said, tilting her head slightly to glance at Nyssa.

Nyssa sat closed behind her, head over Sara’s shoulder to get a clear view of what was ahead. Sara would admit to enjoying it. The only vaguely uncomfortable part was her bow occasionally pressing into Sara’s stomach, while Nyssa held on.

“More or less,” Nyssa said. “And you, beloved?”

“Wouldn’t have minded a quieter date,” Sara said. “Eat fries on the clock-tower roof. Drop some on the people on the street. You know. Peaceful.”

“You’d have been bored,” Nyssa said, a playful edge to her tone.

“Probably,” Sara said. “Wouldn’t have minded the chance though.”

“Perhaps after this,” Nyssa said.

“Are you asking me out?” Sara said. Her smirk was almost audible; “Is the big bad heir to the demon asking me on a date?”

“This cannot be a surprise to you,” Nyssa said. “We’ve been together for some time.”

“Haven’t exactly been on a real date though. Just the two of us, less hitting people with sticks,” Sara said. “Go on, just let me hear you say it.”

Nyssa exhaled, vaguely amused despite herself.

“Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Nyssa said, softly. “Will you have dinner with me?”

“Love to,” Sara said.

Both smiled. Sara adjusted the angle of the bike, making sure she’d keep on the road.

“Lose the mushy stuff,” Helena’s voice suddenly rang in their ears. “You know this is an open channel, right?”

Sara snorted, and felt Nyssa squeeze her tighter.

At least it gave them something more to do. Even at full speed HIVE’s stolen van was a fair way ahead. Felicity routinely gave updates on their relative positions, but it seemed like they had a long drive ahead of them.

It was easy to zone out when driving, but none of them could take that risk. They needed to stay aware, even if they weren’t going at incredible speeds they were due to run into a fight.

At least there were streetlights, though they didn’t do much to pierce the darkness. It was easy to make out the glimmer of Starling City’s lights in the distance.

“You’re getting close,” Felicity’s voice suddenly sounded in their ears.

Sara smiled. Finally they were getting there; she flicked her headlights off.

“Lights off, everyone,” Sara said. “Everyone remember the plan? Try to stick to it, but don’t be afraid to improvise.”

A chorus of agreement, before the other bike-lights went out.

It became harder to drive, but at least they had a destination. The van’s lights were still on, making it stand out clearly in the night. Hopefully they’d keep the element of surprise.

Sara slowed, still racing towards it but letting Thea sneak out ahead. Behind her, Nyssa shifted, withdrawing her arms to draw her bowstring back.

She couldn’t make the other bikes out clearly, just catch the occasional glimpse of light reflected off leather. The only giveaway that she wasn’t alone was the roar of the engines.

They got nearer, and nearer-

An arrow whistled through the air, signalling the start of the engagement. There were yells from the HIVE operatives, just before more arrows fired.

* * *

Moira Queen had a bad feeling. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, there was just a general ominous air.

With Malcolm Merlyn gone the Undertaking had been put off. He’d always been the primary driving force; without him, especially when a lot of the people on the List vanished, the whole thing had been cancelled and swept under the rug.

So when an earthquake machine had been taken from Merlyn Global it was unnerving, to say the least. Bribery could manage far too much.

Investigation afterwards had revealed that Malcolm had apparently built two. He’d always talked about redundancy; the second one had been taken away to a more secure location.

Still, the knowledge that one of those… monstrosities was out there did make it hard to sleep.

“Stay in bed, Walter,” she said. “I just need a drink.”

The manor felt empty, too. Thea had vanished for the night; it wasn’t as worrying as it ought to be. Thea spent a lot of nights away from home, and despite Moira’s best efforts and best bodyguards there just didn’t seem to be any way to keep her there.

So long as she always came home safe, she’d turn a blind eye. Moira always felt protective of her children, but that didn’t mean she’d stifle them.

She walked past Thea’s empty room. The gloom of the night and her ill-defined worries went poorly together.

Thea seemed to be doing better; taking an interest in the city, judging by the past few days. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about.

She walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. In her wandering through the expansive house, she passed the front door.

A camera was set up just outside, showing whoever was on the doorstep. Moira raised her eyebrows, before collecting a robe. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.

He was pacing, almost feverishly, on the doorstep. Moira sipped from her glass, before putting it down, and walking to the front door. She opened it, welcoming expression belying the hour.

He seemed surprised when she answered; apparently he hadn’t gotten up the courage to ring the bell.

“What can I do for you, Quentin?” she said.

* * *

Thea kept the bike steady with her legs, firing off arrows at a far slower rate than Helena and Nyssa. She had to nock an arrow, aim and fire all in the space of a second. Normally it wouldn’t be too hard, but while on a moving motorcycle it took on a whole new difficulty.

“Hawkgirl,” Thea said, defaulting to the chosen codename, “In my quiver, one arrow ought to be different.”

“Different how?” Kendra said.

“Thread coiled around the fletching,” Thea said. “Should have a metal hemisphere at the bottom.”

There was a pause; she heard the sound of something being pulled out.

“Had it made,” Thea said. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but could be cool. Uncoil the thread, the hemisphere’s an electromagnet. Flick it on, attach it just under the handlebars.”

Thea lowered her arms, trying to keep the bike steady, as Kendra reached around her. There was a buzz, and a click as the rope connected to the bike.

She’d commissioned several trick arrows, out of curiosity. She couldn’t say for sure if this would work.

“Got it,” Kendra said. Then, guessing; “Want me to hold us steady?”

“Could you?” Thea said. “Pass the arrow.”

She took the arrow, and lifted her arms as Kendra reached underneath. She took the handlebars, keeping the bike roughly level.

Quickly, Thea fitted the gimmick arrow into her bow, aiming, and taking a moment to compensate for the weight.

She fired at the van, and watched the arrow whistle through the air, the head easily piercing the wall of the van, and catching in place. The carbon fibre thread behind it pulled taut, connecting the bike to the van, ensuring she’d never get too far away.

Now, so long as the van kept moving nice and fast, it would carry them along behind it, freeing up her hands.

“Nice one, Speedy,” a voice chimed in her ear.

Thea didn’t take a moment to bask, drawing back her bow to fire again. She didn’t need to take breaks.

One of HIVE’s bikes crashed into the rope, the rider being knocked off. Both vehicle and human went rolling back, left behind it seconds.

According to Felicity there had been four bikes around the van in the city. It was hard to get a precise count in the darkness, but it seemed as though more had joined since it had gotten out.

Thea squinted, aiming for the tyres. Some arrows missed their mark, others punctured.

She’d let everyone down once, she wasn’t going to do it again. She ignored the cravings, ignored the part of her mind that screamed for Vertigo, steadied her hands, and fired, and fired.

A bike pulled up alongside her-

Kendra lashed out with her mace, knocking the operative down onto the road, and they drove on.

“Huntress!” Sara said, “Speedy’s clearing the way. You’re up.”

* * *

Frank Bertinelli didn’t wonder where his daughter was. Certainly, he cared for her, but not in a way that she was on his mind when she wasn’t visiting.

She’d been visiting less and less, too. The fact they’d needed to move to safe-houses out of fear of the vigilante targeting his operation only explained so much.

Then again, he had other priorities. He looked out over Starling City; he did like how his city looked. HIVE had promised to improve his sway if he helped them acquire a something-or-other from Merlyn Global Group.

He hadn’t asked too many questions; why would he, with the amount they were offering? He’d started to dominate the drug trade, and begun to recover from the assault on his businesses from that troublesome vigilante.

Then again, things had been far too precarious. The drug trade had crashed when the newly installed Count had vanished, and the vigilante had all but ruined his other enterprises. Still, he ought to be able to recover.

He gulped down a glass of whiskey, before clicking an icon on his computer. A video call started up.

“You said today was the end of the operation,” Frank said. “I helped you, now do what you promised. Your organization got what it wanted, Aleahil, send some of that cash my way.”

“You’ll receive your reward within the hour,” Aleahil said, voice gruff. “Wait where you are.”

“I’d better,” Frank said.

“HIVE doesn’t leave loose ends,” Aleahil said, before abruptly ending the call.

It was about what he’d come to expect. Frank poured himself another drink, and sat back. The Bertinellis would rise again.

Neither he nor his security noticed two black-clad assassins slip inside, before leaving with a laptop tightly clasped in their hands.

* * *

Helena grinned as she accelerated further. She’d had to slow to keep pace with the van and avoid crashing into it and its guards, but now a path was open.

She steered with one hand, aiming and firing her crossbow with her other. The goal wasn’t to kill the targets, though that was a plus; rather, she could make them scatter.

“Are you ready?” Helena said.

“Just get us close,” Laurel said, sat on the bike just behind Helena.

Helena would admit that she enjoyed this. The thrill, the fight; it was one of the few times she truly felt alive. When first she’d started this it had been little more than a coping mechanism, a way to let out her anger, but now it had become so much more.

She adjusted her grip on the handlebars, then tightened it, and shot forwards. She fired her crossbow once more, making a HIVE biker jerk to the side. As she passed them, Laurel thrust her staff outwards.

Despite the speed of the bike, it took far too long to gain on the van. Helena got level, relieved to only have to worry about attacks from the left. She offered a grin to the wing mirror of the van, catching sight of the Count’s face behind the driver.

The van swerved, trying to knock her away; Helena steadied herself, distancing herself a little more.

She shifted, jumping the bike up past the edge of the road as the van tried to knock her over. As the van moved back to a more natural driving position, Helena returned herself to the road, coming up close to the driver.

“Sing, Black Canary,” she said.

* * *

Quentin paced, a little awkwardly. He’d been dwelling, and debating with himself for what felt like weeks.

“I won’t be long,” he said, to Moira. “I know our families haven’t exactly gotten along but, well, you’re a parent too. I know if it were my daughter, I’d want to know.”

“What is it, Quentin?” Moira said. “Is Thea ok?”

Quentin faltered.

“It’s complicated,” he said.

“Don’t leave it there,” Moira said. “Tell me what’s happened.”

“I-” Quentin began. He paused, then steeled himself. “I’ve been in contact with the Canaries. You know they’ve been sighted with some other vigilantes?”

“I’ve seen the news,” Moira said.

“They haven’t told me,” Quentin said. “But, well, I’m a cop, it’s what I do. I think Thea’s one of them.”

“I know,” Moira said.

“I can’t be-” he paused. “You _know_? Did she tell you?”

“She didn’t have to,” Moira said. “I’m her mother. When her whole outlook on life changes the same time a woman in red appears with the vigilantes, when her interests shift, when she starts buying buildings… I take notice.”

“I hadn’t heard you knew,” Quentin said.

“She doesn’t know,” Moira said. “If she chooses not to tell me, I understand.”

“You’re taking it better than I thought,” Quentin said.

“What should I say?” Moira said. “Thea is making her life her own. It’s hard to not worry, but at the end of the day she’s made her decision, and I could not be more proud.”

Quentin stared at her for a few seconds. After a moment though, he had to nod.

“Can see why you would be,” he said.

* * *

Laurel aimed her sonic weapon and activated it. The directional burst meant she and Helena barely heard it; the occupants of the van were far from as lucky.

The window shattered, and the driver yelled.

Helena kept them level, making sure the sonic wave did all the damage it could. Laurel steadied it with both hands. The windscreen shattered.

The van swerved. Quickly, Helena reacted, trying to keep roughly level with the driver while staying far enough away to not get knocked aside-

The Count’s head appeared, leaning forwards to appear beside the pained driver.

“Lovely to see you again, Canary,” he said.

With nearly inhuman speed he reached out through the shattered window and grabbed Laurel’s weapon; he snatched it away, throwing it down onto the road.

There was a crunch as the van crushed it beneath its wheels.

“Pull back,” Sara said into their ears.

Reluctantly, Helena did so. They’d hoped that would distract the driver enough to crash the van; apparently not.

Laurel’s wrist started aching again. If seeing the Count wouldn’t have done it, then having it strained when he stole the sonic device from her had.

It took seconds for Helena to brake enough until they were level with the rest of their team. Laurel pulled her staff out again.

“My turn, next,” Sara said. She pulled out one of her sonic devices. “Now the window’s gone I can get this inside. Should be a bit more distracting.”

In front of them, the remaining HIVE bikes drew in tighter around the van. They could more visibly be seen in the van’s headlights, while the Birds of Prey kept their lights out, making it harder for HIVE to aim.

“I saw the Count there,” Laurel said.

“Least we know we won’t be missing him,” Sara said.

“You just have to get close,” Helena said. “But I think they’re ready for that.”

Starling City loomed, getting ever-closer. None of them knew exactly how the machine worked; it seemed likely it could be devastating even if activated prematurely, though.

They couldn’t let the van get much closer to Starling.

“I might be able to help,” Kendra said. “I think I’ve got something they won’t be ready for.”

* * *

Carter leapt from the building, feeling the air rush by him. He opened his eyes when he was halfway to the street, summoning his wings and taking flight.

Nothing beat the feel of flying. The wind, the freedom…

Part of his mind opened up. It was one of those experiences every one of his emerged lives shared; when he flew they began to fill him. Each wingbeat brought back more and more memories.

He didn’t know if he’d ever have access to all those countless experiences. Just when he thought he was done, more revealed itself.

He landed on another rooftop, taking a moment to look around. He was fairly sure Savage was still searching for him on the other side of the country, but it never hurt to be aware of his surroundings.

It was hard to not think of Chay-Ara when he flew; her face filled so many of his memories.

He knew he could come on strong, but every time he saw her it was like returning to his wife after years apart. He knew she couldn’t remember him, or at least part of his mind did, but he’d been so overwhelmed with joy.

And she had to awaken. It was better to remember the threat after them both, and know to fight it, than to live in ignorance.

He tensed, then took a running start, leaping from the building again and stretching his wings out…

* * *

Kendra pounced.

Her mind whirled for tense instants. She’d felt something fill her, something ancient and powerful, but it faltered as she leapt-

Thea forced the bike to its limit, getting close enough for Kendra to leap from the bike, up into the air and down onto the HIVE guards.

Her wings burst from her back, and for a second she forgot her own name.  

Feathers struck one in the face. The others didn’t quite seem to know how to react, giving her precious instants with which to respond.

She couldn’t say for sure why she thought to do this. The idea came from nowhere, and now she was doing it memories were filling her mind.

She landed on one bike, wrestling the driver off of it, leaving him on the road, before kicking off of it to the next. Her wings whirled, as dangerous as her arms, as two bikes fell onto their sides and skidded away.

She glanced behind her, throwing her mace before she even thought about it, jamming it into the spokes of a more distant bike. It too fell away.

Kicking, snarling, she felt something else take over. Basking, she let it, and the hawk flew on.

“Thanks, Hawkgirl,” Sara said, not entirely sure Kendra could hear her now.

Sara sped up, easily getting past the decimated ranks of bikes, making it to the right side of the van. It tried to ram her, again; she evaded, just.

She moved level with the driver, and the shattered windows. Nyssa offered one of the sonic weapons; Sara lifted one hand from the handlebars, taking it, and effortlessly threw it into the van.

The occupants panicked for an instant, then hesitated. There was silence for a second; Sara braked hard.

It screamed.

The van swerved, this time in a fashion it certainly wasn’t recovering from. It whirled ninety degrees, and barrelled off of the road, the driver’s yelling barely audible over the wailing of Sara’s sonic device.

The van careened, tilting to a rather unsafe angle, seeming to pause in mid-air for an instant. Then it fell, losing none of its momentum, wheels leaving the ground as it skidded along on its side, and bounced, the tremendous mass screeching.

Somewhere along the line the device broke, and the wailing cut off. The van still flipped, ultimately coming to a stop on its top. Then, slowly, it toppled onto its side again, leaving shredded metal and shattered glass in its wake.

All the bikes had stopped, and all the drivers watched the van-

A door was kicked off, hinges unable to take more abuse. First an arm reached out, then another arm, then a head. With disturbing ease, the Count pulled himself from the wreckage, and turned, dusting himself off.

He didn’t seem to care for the fates of the others in the van. Bloodied, expression grim, he turned to face the road, and the Birds of Prey.

* * *

The one who had taken the name Sarab bowed. Ra’s al Ghul made a small gesture, standing a step above him.

“What of my daughter?” Ra’s said.

“Her last message said she would be ready to return soon,” Sarab said. “HIVE’s plot for Starling City will soon be enacted, or foiled.”

“Good,” Ra’s al Ghul said. “I dislike having my blood so far away, in times such as these.”

He walked stiffly to his chair, and sat. Sarab didn’t move.

“Tell me,” Ra’s said, “In your past life you knew this Sara Lance, did you not?”

“She stayed with Maseo,” Sarab said. “She trained under his wife.”

“Indeed?” Ra’s said. “Then Nyssa, at least, has chosen well. It is a pity…”

His voice trailed off. Ra’s al Ghul looked around the otherwise empty chamber, mentally considering where best to next assign his daughter.

“Leave,” Ra’s al Ghul said.

“At once,” Sarab said. He bowed again, turned, and silently departed.

* * *

“Keep them off our back,” Sara shouted, already running to the Count.

Bikes were left discarded on the road, all fallen to their sides. The remaining HIVE operatives quickly righted themselves, surveying the team.

They couldn’t catch Sara, or Nyssa right behind her. Sara pulled her staff off of her back as she leapt over the grass, heading for the crashed van.

Kendra still had her wings out, running on instinct as she ran at the half-dozen HIVE soldiers remaining. Behind her Thea was readying her bow; Helena lifted her crossbow, but fired only twice before shrugging and running into the fray herself.

Laurel swung her staff, briefly tussling with one before he was distracted by Kendra. She glanced back, towards her sister-

“Go,” Helena said, nearing her briefly. “Someone has to make sure the machine’s destroyed.”

Laurel nodded, before taking off at a sprint.

Sara, meanwhile, was swinging her staff. The Count caught it in a bloody hand, for once meeting her with strength rather than evasion.

She thrust it, breaking his grip, before grunting as he struck back. Sara took a hasty step away, steadying herself.

Focus. Prepare. Don’t get carried away.

She swung; the Count barely moved from the spot, even as Nyssa joined too. She wielded a sheathed sword like a club.

It was a rare blessing, being able to go all out. Sara spent most fights holding back; if she fought as well as she could against a street-level crook it would end with a body in the morgue. There was no point straining herself when they could barely defend themselves.

Even when sparring Nyssa she held back. The point of sparring wasn’t to injure the other person.

Here, though, Sara didn’t care what happened to him. She whirled her staff, and kicked, and elbowed, barely letting a second go by where she wasn’t doing something that could hurt him.

Ironically the last time she had strained herself had been against Nyssa, the night they’d met in the clock-tower. She’d pushed herself to her limits, and just come up short.

Now, she was far improved, and Nyssa fought by her side.

“Murderer,” the Count said, voice remarkably unaffected.

“You hurt my sister,” Sara replied.

She whirled her staff again, and kicked as he countered, getting a good blow in onto his stomach. That made him falter for an instant, and Nyssa struck over his head, before drawing her bow and firing an arrow into an outstretched arm.

The Count crumpled to the ground.

It had taken a van crash, and an assault from both Sara and Nyssa, but he fell.

Not too far away, Laurel had forced the back doors of the van open, peering inside. She could see a large machine, like nothing she’d ever seen. Unquestionably it was the earthquake machine.

She pulled out her staff, and jammed it into the device again, and again, and again, until there was nothing left but sparking scraps.

Breathless, Laurel straightened, moving to help her sister-

“Nyssa,” Sara said.

Expressionless beneath her veil, Nyssa unsheathed her sword and handed the blade over. Sara took it, holding it over the Count’s beaten body.

“I am only one,” the Count said. “HIVE will stand without me, as it stood without my former employer.”

“Just keep out of my city,” Sara said.

The Count laughed; a low, gurgling sound. He met her eyes, not flinching to any pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sara caught a glimpse of a figure in black. She tilted her head for just a brief instant, keeping most of her focus on the ground.

“Laurel,” Sara said, raising her voice. “You promised me something.”

“Sara-”

“Leave,” Sara said. “Like you said you would. Turn around, and leave. You shouldn’t see this.”

_You shouldn’t see me like this_.

Her neck prickled under her sister’s gaze. Then slowly, reluctantly, Laurel turned, returning to the dwindling fight on the road.

“It’s over,” Sara said.

She held the blade over his heart, gripping the hilt tightly. Something made her falter.

“No prison will hold me,” the Count said. “HIVE’s reach is great. Either kill me, or be prepared to face me again.”

“You act like that’s a hard choice,” Sara said.

Still, the blade didn’t sink.

He’d hurt Laurel. As far as she was concerned, that settled this. And even if it wasn’t enough, she’d just used her sister’s name.

That was a selfish decision. She’d outed Laurel’s identity to him, just to psych herself up. He knew their names, so he couldn’t be allowed to live and spread them.

She gripped the hilt tighter, and looked into his eyes without a hint of remorse-

And faltered. Something stopped her, gripped her arms and made her hesitate. There was screaming in her ears, and so many other broken bodies before her eyes.

There was the whistling of an arrow. The Count slumped back, a shaft buried in one eye. Sara looked up, meeting Nyssa’s eyes with a look of silent gratitude.

Nyssa bowed her head, just slightly, before laying her bow over her back.

And then there was silence. The HIVE guards on the road lay unconscious, the Count lay dead, the earthquake machine lay destroyed-

Too exhausted to show her relief, Sara handed the sword back to Nyssa. She didn’t quite manage a smirk.

“If I recall,” Sara said. “You owe me a date.”

“That does seem right,” Nyssa said.

It was almost impressive how quickly that playful gleam returned to her eyes, even as she sheathed the sword.

“What do you have in mind, beloved?” Nyssa said.

“Right now?” Sara said. “Sleeping all day.”

* * *

The day had mostly been inactive. Laurel had called their father, to let him know they were all safe and that things were settled. Nyssa had vanished briefly to make a call of her own, but had returned soon enough.

Helena had been the one to depart without a goodbye. Sara had an inkling that she knew why.

Kendra had visited Sara not long after their return to the city.

“I think this is goodbye,” Kendra said.

“I’d guessed,” Sara said.

“While I was fighting,” Kendra said. “I could remember… more. Not everything, but more. I know I’ve seen Khufu before, and I know there’s something connecting us. I’d like to find out what, and I don’t think I can do that with you. And I need to be able to control what happened to me.”

“I get it,” Sara said. “But, well, if you ever need a helping hand you know where to find us.”

“Thank you,” Kendra said. She scribbled down her phone number onto the hotel stationary; “And if you ever need any more help, you can always call on me.”

Thea, at least, was staying. She’d made sure they had the room for as long as they needed, which was a relief. Sara would admit to being tired; when adrenaline wore off, everything hurt.

They’d slept most of the day. Felicity had already collapsed by the time they’d made it back.

The only bit of news from her was a mention that there was a party at STAR Labs to celebrate the activation of their particle accelerator. Apparently Cisco and Caitlin had extended an invitation.

Still, before that, she had a date. It was just a matter of waking up in time.

Knowing that Starling City was safe made it the first time she’d been able to sleep properly for a while, even if it was during the day.

She met Nyssa a little before sunset, at the only vaguely date-suitable restaurant she’d been able to book on such short notice. She offered an arm, more out of amusement at following the cliché, and Nyssa took it.

“I’m unused to this,” Nyssa said. “I cannot promise to be good company.”

“Last date I went on ended with a trip to hell,” Sara said. “I’ve got low standards, don’t worry.”

“I don’t think that was a compliment,” Nyssa said.

“Yeah,” Sara said, and blinked. “Yep, looks like I’m pretty bad at this too.”

It came as something of a relief when a waiter came to take their order. Nyssa took Sara’s recommendation.

“If it’s so new for you, why did you want this?” Nyssa said.

“I don’t know,” Sara said. “Just nice to feel grounded, I guess. Why, do you want to do something else?”

“I’m content,” Nyssa said. She paused. “I enjoy doing something… different.”

“I guess the League doesn’t exactly have dinner and a movie,” Sara said.

“Indeed,” Nyssa said.

There was something strange in her expression.

“It is very different,” Nyssa said. “Not worse… but not better. You are more intimate with lovers, and less with your friends. I entrust my life to my allies, but to those closer I would never open myself up so…”

“Does it bother you?” Sara said. “We can slow down, if it’d be easier. I do want this to work.”

“It is fine,” Nyssa said. “I just wanted to point out the differences. And if I seem… uncaring, then it isn’t because I don’t…”

Her words were as precisely spoken as ever, yet she faltered when she had to find them. Sara smiled, reaching under the table to grasp her hand.

“I get it,” Sara said. “Kinda like it, to be honest.”

“You do?”

“Sure,” Sara said. “Makes it mean more when I do get to see you enjoy yourself.”

Nyssa met Sara’s eyes for an instant, then looked away. Something played at her lips.

“You are quite unlike anyone I have ever met, Sara Lance,” Nyssa said.

“Likewise, Miss Demon,” Sara said, raising an empty glass playfully.

Their drinks were poured and their meal arrived. Nyssa tilted her head at hers. It wasn’t as though it was common for her to stay in one place long enough to eat, and even when she did she’d go for something fast.

When she started, she ate rather quickly. Sara watched her with one eye, unable to stop the sides of her mouth quirking up.

And when Nyssa was done she sat back, regarding Sara. After several moments her phone buzzed; Nyssa sipped her drink before glancing quickly at the screen.  

“There’s something I should tell you about Helena,” Nyssa said.

“Kinda guessed there was something,” Sara said. “You and her have been talking a lot, and she’s vanished back to Starling; meeting with your assassin friends?”

“I gave her the address,” Nyssa said. “And I informed them of what to do if she arrived.”

“What happened?” Sara said.

“Helena was given a choice,” Nyssa said. “They stole a computer from her father’s house with all the information necessary to shut down his enterprise and put him away. She could use that to arrest him, or she could use her crossbow.”

“And that text,” Sara said, “Guessing you found out which way she went.”

“Frank Bertinelli is dead,” Nyssa said.

Sara paused, briefly. She’d known that had been Helena’s desire from the beginning, and she hadn’t exactly had the time to lessen it. Still, part of her had hoped it would go another way.

Sara breathed out, slowly.

“If her rage was still unabated, I offered her another home,” Nyssa said. “She has chosen.”

“Let me guess,” Sara said. “The League?”

“She would prefer to be Al-Syada over Helena Bertinelli,” Nyssa said.

Nyssa’s voice barely shifted from a monotone, but how she looked at Sara indicated she was waiting some reply.

“Ok,” Sara said.

Nyssa seemed to expect a longer response.

“I was not sure if you would object,” Nyssa said. “I have an obligation to the League also, and I believe it will help her. I apologise for not informing you sooner.”

“I get it,” Sara said. “Does seem like she’d be a better fit there than here.”

She paused.

“Does it bother you I didn’t kill the Count?” Sara said.

“Beloved?”

“It just seems that it’s different for you,” Sara said. “You find it so easy, and- Honestly, I don’t know if I can or would want to go down that path again.”

“I like the fact you’re different,” Nyssa said. She paused. “Does it bother you that I did kill him?”

“I’m not that much of a hypocrite,” Sara said. “Just- don’t expect me to change.”

“Of course,” Nyssa said.

Maybe she should mind more, Sara reflected. Then again, at least Nyssa was no common murderer; the only people Sara had known her to kill were those complicit in the original attempt to destroy the city in an earthquake, and higher-ups in HIVE.

Sara couldn’t say she’d miss any of them, and particularly in the latter case it didn’t seem as though prison would be a good place to hold them.

It wasn’t as though her moral compass was perfectly aligned, anyway. Sara was well aware of that.

“Let’s see,” Sara said, suddenly. “That’s murder covered, what other cheery first date topics have we missed?”

“First date?” Nyssa said. She raised her eyebrows. “It doesn’t feel like one.”

“Well, first official date,” Sara said. “Sara and Nyssa rather than the Canary and, well, Nyssa. And dinner with my father, can we just forget that happened?”

“Certainly,” Nyssa said. “First date it is.”

Sara reached for her drink again, momentarily wishing it was a little stronger. She’d never been all that good at dates.

“Is this evening matching your expectations?” Nyssa said.

“Well, you’re here,” Sara said. “I count that as good. How about you?”

“I am rather enjoying myself,” Nyssa said, a smile spreading over her face.

* * *

Sara didn’t quite feel like she belonged. Most of the crowd seemed to know far more about physics and science than she did, with a far greater appreciation of what it was the particle accelerator would mean.

Cisco and Caitlin had been by briefly earlier, surprised to see her out of costume. They were needed elsewhere for the activation, though.

Honestly, she was just too exhausted to worry about her secret identity. Those two had helped stop HIVE, she’d trust them.

Which left Sara, at least, enjoying the buffet. Nyssa wandered around at her side, to begin with.

“You came!” Felicity said, hurriedly separating herself from what had looked like a rather animated conversation with three older scientists.

“May as well see what Central has to offer, while we’re here,” Sara said. “How about you?”

“The same,” Felicity said. “Was looking forward to the activation, if I can be here while it happens that’s even better.”

“Good to hear,” Sara said.

She began to move away when Felicity grabbed her arm.

“W-wait!” Felicity said. “I just- I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Sara said.

“For involving me,” Felicity said. “I’d almost forgotten how it felt, I loved doing it with you- uh, I mean helping people. With you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sara said. She couldn’t help but smile; “Thanks for helping us. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I just, uh, I was wondering if you’d still be dressing in leather when you made it back to Starling,” Felicity said. “And if you would, would you still need a hacker?”

“Are you volunteering?” Sara said.

“Definitely,” Felicity said. “Um, if I can?”

“Sure,” Sara said. “See you at the clocktower?”

“See you,” Felicity said. She breathed a sigh of relief, grinning to herself as Sara moved away.

Nyssa had hurried off when her phone rang. It seemed like the League was getting impatient; Sara couldn’t help but be disappointed by that.

Then again, Nyssa had returned before.

“This night, beloved,” Nyssa had said. “I can promise you I can stay for this night, if no longer.”

STAR Labs might not be exactly their scene, but a party was one of the things she wanted to share with Nyssa. She’d take it.

There were snacks, there were drinks, and if the promises were anything to go by the finale of the night ought to be decently flashy.

“Hey!” Thea hurried up to her. “Hey there, Sara. Wondered if I could ask something.”

“Yeah,” Sara said. “Sure, what is it?”

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Thea said. “The Birds of Prey.”

“Are we really calling ourselves that?” Sara said.

“So there’s a we?” Thea said.

“Guess so,” Sara said. “Sounds like you’re interested.”

“I just like who I am when I’m part of the team,” Thea said. “I think I’m doing better.”

“Then welcome to the team,” Sara said. “For as long as you want.”

Kendra had other priorities, Helena had different methods, and Nyssa had a mix of both.

Still her, Laurel, Thea and Felicity had the makings of a pretty decent team. All of them could do with more training, but that wasn’t much of an obstacle.

It was promising.

It wasn’t quite how it had been, with just her and Laurel. Then again, it didn’t have to be. There wasn’t the same quiet closeness, but there were still friendships.

Even if it might take a little time to get used to working with them, and without Nyssa.

As the timer ticked down, Sara caught sight of her sister sitting at a table. She went over, catching a glimpse of Nyssa rejoining the room.

“Having fun?” Sara said.

“More relaxing than the last few days,” Laurel said.

“I know,” Sara said. “Boring, isn’t it?”

“Speak for yourself,” Laurel said. She chuckled; “Looked like you were popular.”

“Yeah,” Sara said. “They wanted to join the team, on a more permanent basis.”

“Sounds good.”

“You think so?” Sara said.

“I’m the one that suggested a team in the first place,” Laurel said. “Why, have you changed your mind?”

“Will miss it just being us,” Sara said.

“Me too,” Laurel said.

She paused, gaze drifting for a moment.

“It’s a new chapter, though,” Laurel said. “Some losses, some gains. Have to look forward to whatever’ll happen.”

Sara grinned, and nodded.

In the background there was a click, and a whir. It sounded like the machines were powering up, ready. Sara glanced up to the countdown clock, before returning her focus to her sister.

“Are you going to help me break into Queen Consolidated again?” Laurel said.

“Sure,” Sara said. “On principle, at least. Why?”

“My canary cry got ruined in the fight,” Laurel said. “Didn’t yours?”

“Just banged up a bit in the crash,” Sara said. “I got it back. Convinced that Cisco guy to take a look at it when he’s done here, get it back in working order. Tech support’s basically the one thing our team needs.”

“I doubt mine’s in good enough condition for that,” Laurel said. “I think it got run over.”

“Ok then,” Sara said. “One more burglary it is, unless you want to go the easy way and just ask Thea. But where’s the fun in that?”

Laurel chuckled.

“Even if we hadn’t just saved Starling City, I think I’d be glad that we were doing this,” Laurel said.

“Me too,” Sara said. She tilted her head; “Working out sibling rivalry with sparring, or saving people?”

“Bit of both,” Laurel said. “Really, though. I like the people we are now.”

“Yeah,” Sara said. “Especially after everything.”

There was a cheer; Sara quickly glanced back at the clock, noting Laurel doing the same.

Someone had decided it was worth doing a countdown to activation. It had just hit ten seconds, and the roar of voices around them made it impossible to talk.

Sara watched it tick down, her sister at her side, until zero-

There was a sudden whirring in the distance, like something building up. The screen that had displayed a clock now displayed… something, it was hard to be sure what. Presumably related to the accelerator.

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Sara said. Laurel chuckled, opening her mouth to speak-

And then there was chaos. A sudden rush of air exploded through the room, shattering glasses, knocking people back. Laurel stiffened as light briefly flooded the room.  

She seemed far more affected than everyone else.

Laurel went sprawling as the wave hit. Sara stumbled on the spot, grabbing the table, her ears starting to ring at something.

“Laurel!” she shouted.

There was the sound of metal creaking in the distance. She knew immediately that something had gone wrong, part of the particle accelerator exploding; Sara didn’t care.

She pulled herself up to her feet, barely paying attention to the panicked crowd around her.

“Laurel!”

Her sister lay on the ground, her eyes closed. Her head lolled back, not reacting to the noise or the thundering of footsteps, or the rush of light that had so briefly filled the room.

“ _Laurel_!” Sara shouted again, at last making it to her sister’s side. She knelt, trying to protect her.

Laurel didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to be slightly mean. There will be a continuation, just felt like adding a bit of a lead-in. Hopefully it won't be too long before it's up, I'm not expecting to take more than a week.


End file.
